Decisions
by JadeBrycin2116
Summary: Wally never thought he would have to choose between his own life and the life of a civilian but when a mission takes an unexpected turn, thats exactly what it comes down to. He didn't expect when he made his decision, that he would lose both. Now life as he knows it is over as he struggles with guilt, his not so secret identity, and the varying reactions from people around him.
1. Chapter 1

**Decisions**

I just had the urge to write a story that completely ruins Wallys life because i just enjoy writing drama and emotional/angsty Wally. maybe that makes me a bad person, but if it makes for a good story...who cares right? I hope you enjoy!

I do not own young justice

* * *

I don't know what happened or where exactly I went wrong but I know I've never messed up this bad before in my life. This morning…this morning I was fine. I was sitting in my senior English class, taking notes and then Uncle Barry called me. It was supposed to be a routine thing. Something was going on at the bank, probably a robbery. We've done those hundreds of times, but they…they never ended like this. I've never felt bad about myself after a mission before. Usually I was okay, but now, now life as I know it is over. _Completely over_.

**Several Hours Earlier **

"Hey Unc-_Flash. _What's going on?" I speed up and stand beside my Uncle Barry in his Flash costume. He's posted in front of Central City Bank beside the Chief of Police, gathering information on the situation I assume.

He doesn't say anything to me right away. He's too busy having some sort of miniature argument. I didn't notice it at first, but he's already a little banged up. His costume is torn at the elbow and it's got some dirt on it. He must've already been in there once or at least tried to get into the bank. Looking around, there is an abundance of cops with guns and pads and shields around the perimeter. If this was a routine sort of thing, they wouldn't need so much back up. The Rogues are never so dangerous that they have to bring out such heavy artillery.

"I'm telling you, this guy isn't one of them! The Rogues, they like to goof around and play games. They don't _hurt_ people, not this bad and well not on purpose anyway."

The Chief nods, looking towards the bank. The streets all around are sealed off. Only a few news crews are allowed past the line. "Other witnesses say he looks like the kid, that's all I'm saying Flash. Maybe he-"

"What are you talking about!" Flash throws his arms up in the air. He's clearly stressing and I'd like to help, if I knew what the hell was going on. So far I've just been standing here being ignored. "He's right here!"

My uncle points to me, so I smile and wave at the officer. The mustached man rolls his eyes, but frankly I don't care. All the times I've helped out around this city and this a-hole barely makes a point to remember my name. Half the time he calls me Speedy. I mean Speedy? Come on, that's not even close.

"Flash!" I shout more forcefully so that he'll actually answer me this time, "_What_ is going on?"

He pats me on the back forcefully, "Hey Kid. Glad you could make it. Someone's holding hostages in the bank."

"So this isn't just a robbery. If there are hostages why aren't we in there?"

Flash points to some of the tears and marks on his costume, "I already tried, thirteen times. I never made it past any entrance, window or back door. Either he'd attack me or hurt someone inside first. Whoever's in there, he's fast. He's really fast, like us."

That doesn't sound right at all. Nobody is as fast as us, not on foot. "Like another speedster?"

"Yes, exactly. He's holding people in there. He isn't taking money or going in people's boxes. He's just holding them. He's not even talking. The only thing he said was that if I tried to get in there again, he'd kill everybody before I could make it to the door."

Something in Uncle Barry's voice tells me that this guy can probably do it too. "What about me? What if I go in there? He can't be expecting me right?"

My uncle's face immediately turns to a frown before the sounds of glass breaking comes from inside the bank. I don't know what's happened but I hear a few screams and I grab Flash's shoulder desperately. "Come on Flash! I don't think we have much time. I'll sneak in and create a distraction. That should give you enough time to get the people out of there. How many times have we done this before? It'll be fine."

He still looks totally unsure, but after a few seconds he gives in and nods. "O-okay, but Kid, be careful. Anything seems off and I mean anything, get the hell out of there. We don't know what this guy is capable of. I don't even know who he is."

I nod and head towards the back of the bank. I know the layout of this bank pretty well considering how many times The Rogues have tried pulling shenanigans here. You think they would just give up after a while but they're pretty damn persistent. I'll give them that.

I crawl in through a window on the ground floor into an office in the back. It's dark, the light bulb having been shattered. I take that as an advantage. This way I can attempt to sneak around some and hopefully not be noticed by whoever the hell is holding this bank hostage, at least until I'm ready to be noticed.

"_How's it going kid?" _Flash says and I hear him on my comm. I whisper an answer back.

"I'm in the bank. Give me a minute or two and you'll have your distraction."

"_Remember, be careful." _

As quietly as possible I walk across the office and open the door. There are a few more offices, a storage room, staircases leading to a basement or higher floors, and a hallway that leads into the main lobby of the bank. That's where this guy is holding the hostages, right in the front. I look around and check out my options.

I can't go down the hallway. I need to bring this guy to me. There's a fire alarm on the wall, but that isn't going to draw him back here. It'll probably just piss him off and then he'll kill everybody. I figure I'll make some noise, noise that would resemble somebody trying to escape or break in back here. Even if it's just for a split second, he'll have to come back here and check it out. He'll want to make sure nobody's ruining whatever evil plan he's trying to act out.

I go back into the office and knock over a file cabinet as obnoxiously as possible as I tell Uncle Barry to get ready. Before I can even turn around, I can sense _him_ standing behind me. Damn it, this guy _is_ fast.

"Kid Flash, I've been waiting for you. I was actually _hoping_ they'd send you in here."

"Ugh, _thanks_?" I say turning around to get a good look at this guy. He's got suit like Flash, but it's yellow like mine. I guess I could see how witnesses might mix that up, but I would never rob a bank…especially not in broad daylight. That's just stupid. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Professor Zoom."

I almost want to laugh, "Professor Zoom? Wow, okay, that's super creative. So what do you want? Money, jewels, world domination, whatever whatever whatever…" It's usually something along those lines.

"Please Wally, save me the childish quips and comments. I didn't come here for that…I came here for you."

I'm about to open my mouth but then I have to stop myself. "Wait…how do you-how do…you know my name!" I take a step back as he takes a step forward.

"I know everything about you Wally, about you and your Uncle Barry. Go ahead, ask me anything."

The confidence with which he says that is unsettling. Something about this guy doesn't sit right with me. He's almost creepy, but not in a gross Gorilla Grodd kind of way. It's more like a Joker kind of way, like he's a little off or crazy. I hope Uncle Barry is getting these people out of the bank so that I can get the hell out of here.

"That's ugh…that's not creepy at all. I'm all about pleasing the fans, but you might just have a problem."

He takes another step that I counter with a step back of my own. "The only problem I have Wally, is with you. You ruin my life."

The guy is like dead serious but I have no idea what the hell he's talking about. "Ruined your life? Dude, I don't even know you!"

"You will…you see Wally, I'm not exactly from this time. You ruin my life later, years from now so-"

"So lemme guess, you came back to kill me so I wouldn't ruin your life right?" So predictable.

He cocks his head to the side, as if the idea never crossed his mind. "No," the creep laughs, "Killing you would be too easy. I came back to ruin your life instead."

"How does coming back in time to hold up a bank ruin my life? I don't exactly see the logic there."

Zoom smiles, "You will…just wait."

"Wait for wh-"

"_Kid! I'm almost done out here. Are you okay? Get out of there."_

That's my cue, at least to get out of here. I don't know what we do with Zoom after but the hostages are safe. We can deal with him later.

"Look dude, this was fun and all but I've really gotta get back to class. See you around alright? And by the way, you might want to consider investing in a new costume. The yellow and red is kind of already taken, if you couldn't tell." I go to speed past him and make it maybe three steps before he grabs the back of my costume and stops me right in my tracks.

"We're not done yet Wally. I told you to wait."

I'm standing there in his grip for a few seconds, when I hear Uncle Barry in my ear again, _"Kid Flash what's going on? We have a problem! There are still kids in there! There's three still being held hostage! They must be in a back room or something."_

"He told you there were kids in here right?" Professor Zoom says almost as soon as Uncle Barry's done. "If you don't want me to kill them, tell him that you've got things under control and you're going to handle it."

I turn my head to face him with a look of surprise. He's not seriously giving me orders. "What?"

"Tell him, or I kill the kids before you can make it down the hallway."

I know he's serious and I have no idea where the hell these kids are. If I don't want three innocent kids to die because of this weirdo's crazy future grudge, I have to play along. I get on my communicator and relay the message to Uncle Barry. "Everything's fine Flash. I've got things under control in here and I'll save the kids. Just handle the people out there first okay?"

"_Alright Kid." _

Finally Professor Zoom let's go of my costume, satisfied with my performance I assume. "Alright Zoom, where are th-"

Before I can even finish the question, I feel a firm punch in my gut that knocks the wind out of me. It doesn't stop there. A series of kicks and punches are landing all over my body at super speed. I'm so busy trying to catch my breath, I can't even begin to try and fight back.

"Look here Wally, I didn't come back for negotiations. You're going to do exactly what I say or live with the death of three children on your soul for the rest of your life."

He continues to attack me mercilessly. I want to stop him, but he's fast. He might even be a faster than Uncle Barry. By the time he stops, which can't be more than a minute or two later, my body hurts all over. It's like being in a car accident or something. I'm on the floor on all fours just trying to stand up as he stands there watching with his arms crossed.

"Wh-where are the kids?" I wheeze out.

I see him casually shrug out of the corner of my eye, "They're fine. Want to see them?"

I blink and he's standing there with three kids. There's a set of twin girls that look about eight under each arm, and a boy who looks about four on his back. Physically, they're fine but they look scared out of their minds. He sets the kids down in the far corner of the room.

"Look, nothing to worry about Wally."

I put my hand on top on the desk in the office and force myself up, only to be kicked in the stomach and back on the floor. "You know, I've never really been known for my combative skills but I'd like to think that I can still do some damage."

I don't know where he's going with this but he's taking steps towards me so I push myself up to my feet and lean against the wall. I'm a little dizzy but I'm coherent enough to attempt to defend myself. He doesn't go for a punch this time, just to grab my arms. I try to fight off his grip with a punch to his face. It lands, but then he grabs both of my wrists.

His grip is pretty strong as I try to pull my wrists out of his grasps. I don't even notice his foot until he's slamming it into the front of my shin with super speed. I hear the break before I feel it, but God does it hurt when I do. He lets go of my wrists and I fall to the floor. Zoom takes his foot and presses down on my leg, laughing as I scream out in pain.

"_Kid Flash? What's going on? What's wrong? I'm coming in the-" _

Professor Zoom shakes his head walking over to the kids and running his fingers through one of the cowering girl's hair. She's shielding her sister and who I assume is her younger brother, from him. She stares at me with these big pleading eyes. I can't let Uncle Barry come in here. These kids are trusting me. If I have to, I can entertain Professor Zoom and whatever stupid grudge he has against me to help these kids.

"No, Flash don't. You take one step in here and he'll kill them."

"_What the hell is going on in there?" _

"He wants to talk to me. That's all, j-just let him talk to me," I spit out between winces and gasps. "Please, just give me five minutes."

"_No way in hell! I've gotten all the hostages out of the front, I'm coming I-" _

Zoom lifts the girl by her hair right in front of me and I try to push myself up from the floor. My leg completely rejects the idea and I fall back down right onto my face. "Put her down!" I yell, pushing onto my elbows, "Flash just give me some time or he's gonna…they'll be dead before you even make it to this room."

I can hear my uncle let a reluctant sigh on the other side of the line. _"You have five minutes Kid or I'm coming in there. I will not lose you to this…whoever this is, do you understand me?"_

I don't answer. I don't have time. I hobble up onto one leg and lean against the desk, looking right at Professor Zoom. "What the hell do you want from me? Whatever it is, I'll do it. Just let the…let the kids go."

He shakes his head, "I can't do that just yet. I need to be able to ensure that you do what I say. I'll make you a deal though, I'll let two of them go." He points to the other girl and the little boy on the floor. "Go ahead! Get out of here!"

They hesitate looking up at their sister who is still in Professor Zoom's grip. She starts to cry hysterically but she nods at them. "G-go," she begs between sniffles. The entire scene makes me want to cry. This is heartbreaking. There's no way I'm getting out of here without saving this girl. I refuse to let her die because of something that has nothing to do with her.

The two kids run out into the hallway screaming and crying while I'm left there with Zoom and this girl. He drops her back in the corner and I turn towards her, "I'm gonna get you out of here okay? Just trust me. I promise."

She nods and curls her legs up into her chest, still crying.

I watch Zoom as he walks around the room. He appears to be looking for something, but what I'm not exactly sure. When he doesn't find it, he speeds out and then he's back in no time. However now, he's holding a knife. It looks like a kitchen knife, must've come from the break room. I look from him to the girl. Holy shit, he isn't about to-I try to suck up the pain and get to the little girl before he does. Instead of going for her, he's right in front of me, stabbing me in my side. I grab onto his back, falling into him for support. It's not on purpose obviously, he's just right there.

The little girl is backing into the corner with wide eyes. She's terrified, obviously. I try not to scream out so that Flash won't come rushing in here. I bite my lip to muffle any sounds.

"Ah ah ah, there Wally. No sudden movements or next time it'll be her." Zoom pushes me off of him and I fall back onto the floor. The gaping hole in my side is on fire. I try putting my hand on top of it to stop some of the bleeding but it's no use. It's just going and staining the sides of my costume with it.

Zoom walks to the corner, yanking the girl onto her feet and placing the knife to her neck. "Now look here, this is how it's going to go. We're going to walk to the front of the bank, where everybody can see us. Make any wrong moves, and she gets it."

"You broke my leg and stabbed me! How do you expect me to walk anywhere?"

"You have five seconds to figure it out before she's bleeding out of her neck."

I know he means it. So I use everything I have to get onto my good leg. Every move I make kills me but I have to get to the front of the bank. I lean against the wall, forcing myself to walk out of the room and down the hallway. It seems like the longest walk I've ever taken my life. Every few steps I take, I look over my shoulder just to make sure the girl is okay.

Finally we make it to the front and he points towards the glass doors. I make my way to them and I can see outside. I can see the cops, news teams, medical assistance, the people and my Uncle Barry. It takes a second but soon they can all see me leaning against the glass, probably bleeding all over it.

I hear Uncle Barry yell out, "Kid!" I think he's about to run, but The Chief of Police holds him back and points behind me. It's then that everyone sees Professor Zoom standing there, holding the girl, knife at her throat. Nobody moves.

"Now what?" I ask him, not taking my eyes off of my Uncle. I can see my Aunt Iris reporting the ordeal along with several other reporters from other stations too.

Zoom steps closer to me, "Now is the part where I get what I've been waiting for. I'm going to ruin your life before you ever get a chance to ruin mine. All I wanted was to be a partner to Flash and you ruined that for me. You turned me into this, but that's all about to change. When I get back to my time, things will be different, for me and for you."

"Kill the evil monologue," I cough, "Just tell me what you want me to do!"

"We're going to go outside, and you're going to take your mask off. Show the whole world who's really behind that mask. Because of you I couldn't live as Barry, as Flash. Now you'll never get to live another normal day as Wally."

"You're not serious! I-I can't do that!"

"You can and you will." Professor Zoom pushes the glass doors open and kicks me out onto the sidewalk in front of the bank.

He steps out behind me, gripping the girl even closer to him. Everyone is quiet. My Uncle tries to run again but I shake my head. "Flash no!"

Reluctantly he holds back and Zoom addresses me loud enough the crowd can hear it, "So, what are you going to do Kid Flash? What are you willing to do to save this little girl? You do want to save her, _don't you_?"

I turn to face him as much as I can and he's holding the girl above the ground, knife to her neck. "Please, don't do this. Just let her go…_Please_…I'm sorry for whatever I do to you but please don't do this to me. Just let her go…"

"Time's running out Kid. What are you going to do?"

He presses the knife deeper into her neck and I know I've only got seconds I'm sure. "Kid what is he talking about?" Flash is yelling hysterically from the sidelines. Then suddenly people all around start yelling. I hear a woman crying, people are telling me to do what he says, others are yelling things at Zoom. It's completely overwhelming.

Zoom steps on my leg again and I cry out in pain. It hurts so bad. He kicks me in my side, and another time in my ribs all while yelling, "Make a decisions Kid Flash! She hasn't got much time! What's more important? Your secret or her life?"

I hear a gun shot, probably from a sniper. Zoom just speeds to the side, the bullet missing him completely. He laughs from the other side of me. "Come on Kid!" this time he pushes the knife into the girl's throat far enough to draw blood. The girl lets out panicked screams as does her family from the sidelines.

"No! Stop! I'll do it. I-I'll do it! Just don't hurt her," I'm saying before I even realize it. It's excruciating to even try and sit up, but I have to do it. I get up as far as I can and turn to face the crowd. I can feel the tears brimming up in my eyes. I'm about to ruin my entire life, but if I can save this little girl, it'll be worth it.

I put my hand to my mask reluctantly, getting ready to pull it back. Flash is frantically yelling, "Kid No!" from the sidelines while Zoom just laughs.

"Come on people? Haven't you ever wondered who's behind the mask? Who's the lucky guy who gets to be the hero, while the rest of us are forced to sit on the sidelines, pushed aside? Today we're lucky enough to find out, just who is Kid Flash? The answer might just surprise you all! Go ahead, you want to save this little girl? Take it off!"

I close my eyes, trying to hold back tears. At the same time I'm holding my breath. I slowly pull back my mask, feeling naked as my face is exposed. My first instinct is to try and cover it, but Zoom pulls me up by hair. I hear the sounds of gasps from all around while he just grins and eats up my humiliation. "Well, look at that. It's Wally West!"

"Are you happy?" I ask him as he drops me, "_Are you fucking happy_?"

He just laughs even harder, "Almost."

He stands over me, still gripping the girl as he bends down and gets even closer. "Wallace Rudolph West," he taunts just feet in front of my face.

"You win," I spit out, "Now let her go."

Zoom just laughs even louder. It's taunting and mocking. Then leaning over me, he does exactly what everyone was trying to avoid…

_He slits the little girl's throat_.

* * *

I know the ending got a little real, but it'll get better :) just trust me! anyways, plz leave a comment


	2. Chapter 2

Holy. Shiz. 12 comments? thats the most ive ever gotten for the first chapter of anyting i have ever written! I was excited to see people interested in this story bcuz ive got a lot of different ideas in my head for it :D

Anyways! This chp marks the beginning of last chps events starting to affect wally in his everyday life. hope u enjoy!

i do not own young justice

* * *

2

_He slit the little girl's throat. _

All I could do at first was just sit there. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even breath. I couldn't do anything. My mouth went dry and I felt this knot in my throat choking the life out of me as I stared at Zoom.

Then.

He.

Smirked.

The bastard _smirked, _like killing little girls was funny. I lost it. I pushed myself onto my elbows and attempted to get up and lunge for him. He threw the girls lifeless body on top of me with a chuckle and leaned into my ear, "Now we're even." That was the last I saw him before he sped off to God knows where.

So there I sat there, this girl in my hands. She was bleeding all over me and her eyes were still open, looking up at me in shock. I couldn't take it. I promised her that she would be okay and here she was cold and dead. That's when the tears came. I crumbled all the way to the ground, clutching the girl to my chest and I just cried. I didn't care who saw me. What did it matter? They all knew who I was now anyway. It was probably on every news station and the internet by now.

The girl's body falls to the ground and I end up draping myself over it and crying onto her stomach. I'm not even sure what all I'm crying about. So much has happened that I could be upset over, I guess it doesn't matter. As I'm making a hysterical embarrassment out of my self, people start to enclose me. There are several news reporters, a few medics, The Chief of Police, Flash, and the rest of the little girl's family.

I feel Flash's hand on my back as he crouches next to me, "Come on Kid." His voice is shaky and nervous. He's not sure what to say to me, so he goes with the obvious, "You need medical attention."

"No!" I shout, grabbing tighter onto the small body under me. I don't care if I make a scene at this point either. What do I have left to lose? It's not going to hurt anything if I lie here and grieve for a little while. It might make me feel a little better.

"Wally please," he begs, using my first name.

I shake my head and he tightens his grip on me. He's ready to pull me off if he has to. I know he is. He might as well because I don't know if I'm getting up on my own anytime soon. He pulls my shoulder and turns me so that I'm facing him and the rest of the crowd around me. "_Wally…_"

I see the two kids from earlier standing maybe two feet away, the little boy clinging onto his sister's leg. There's an older woman, the mom, and she's crying into the arms of a man, the dad. Both parents take a second to look down at me. I stare back at them and open my mouth and say something, _anything_, but the words are getting stuck in my throat.

_I'm sorry_.

It shouldn't be that hard to say I'm sorry but for some reason, it's like the hardest thing in the world right now. "I-"

"Wally, you're bleeding," he's right. I'm covered in the stuff. Mines. Hers. It's all a mix at this point. "You need to be seen, _now_."

I don't get a single word out before Uncle Barry has my arm draped over his shoulders and he's pretty much dragging me towards an ambulance while I fight and struggle to run back to the girl's body and tell her, if no one else, how sorry I am.

* * *

I wake up and for once, I remember exactly what happened to me before I went under. That's just my luck of course. Of all the times to have an amazing memory, I get stuck with now. It doesn't help that when I open my eyes I'm in a hospital bed and on the TV in front of me I see myself on the news. _"Local High School student Wally West revealed to be Kid Flash", _loops across the bottom of the screen over and over. The clip of me taking off my mask and revealing my face is playing. It's followed by interviews of several different people, some I know and some I don't.

"_How did you react to finding out Wally West was Kid Flash?" _

My English teacher is on the screen looking fairly indifferent. _"I don't know. I honestly thought he was still in the bathroom this entire time."_

That clip is followed by some kids from my high school being asked the same question. They all have different answers.

"_I would've never guessed, I mean come on, Wally? Kid's a total klutz. He can't go a day without falling down or walking into something. It's a miracle he gotten more people killed or that he hasn't died yet."_

"_He was in my Bio class sophomore year. I always took him for kind of a nerd, not exactly the hero type. Can't say I feel any safer knowing he's out there protecting the city though." _

"_Wally West? I have no idea who that is, and hearing that he's Kid Flash doesn't exactly make me care either." _

After the kids, I see my Aunt on TV getting mobbed by reporters on the scene as she tries to report the news herself. My stomach turns a little on the inside and it only turns more when I see a clip of my mom getting mobbed when she leaves work.

"_Did you know your son was Kid Flash?" _

"_Did your husband know?" _

"_Does it bother you?" _

"_Is that why he lives with his aunt and uncle? Did you kick him out when he told you?"_

The next person I see on TV is my dad, but the television is off before I can see or here anymore. Aunt Iris is standing beside me, the remote in her hand. Uncle Barry is walking into the doorway and into my room frowning as he struggles to shut the door. Through the crack I can see an abundance of people outside. "Wally, you don't need to see any of that. We're sorry we left it on…how do you…how do you feel?"

I just shrug. What am I supposed to say? '_Oh yeah, Uncle Barry, I went out today and got beat on like a punching bag. My whole body is sore and swollen, got my leg broken, and I got stabbed in my side. Not to mention everybody on the face of the Earth probably knows my secret identity and I couldn't save a little girl from getting her throat slit, but other than that…yeah, I feel okay_.'

Aunt Iris places a hand on my shoulder and gives it a reassuring rub. She doesn't look at me though, not even when I turn my gaze to face her. She stares down at her feet but at least keeps her hand on my shoulder, so I appreciate that.

"_Wally…_" my Uncle pouts, wanting a better response from me. I just don't have one.

"What's going to happen now?" I ask instead, "What's going to happen to me?"

He looks over at my Aunt Iris and then around the room before finally coming back to me. He seems nervous and unsure, which doesn't make me feel good at all. "First thing's first, now that you're stable, you'll be finishing your recovery at home with check ins at The Cave. The last thing you need is a bunch of cameras and reporters harassing you."

Oh joy, recovery? Because sitting around all day with nothing to do is going to make me feel better. I stare down at the cast on my leg. It's red. Uncle Barry probably told them to make it red. It's a nice touch I guess. "Does everyone know?"

"Does everyone know what?"

"What do you mean does everyone know what?" I find myself snapping back. "Has everyone seen the news? How many people know who I am?"

Suddenly there's no more comforting hand on my shoulder. She and my uncle exchange nervous glances as he bites his bottom lip. "Don't lie to me Uncle Barry."

"It's been all over the national news and the internet all day. Everybody's seen it. Everybody knows," Aunt Iris admits for him finally. I knew what the answer was just by looking at their faces. I just don't think Uncle Barry could handle telling it to me. I completely understand. I wouldn't want to give that news to anybody.

The entire world knew who I was: every person, every hero, every friend, every villain. _Every villain_. God that was not ideal in any sense of the word. That put me in danger, not to mention my family and my friends. I might as well just crawl into a hole now and die. That might even be easier than actually enduring anything that would happen to me as a result of this disaster.

I throw my head back onto the pillow and try to control the whirl of emotions inside me. I squeeze my eyes together as hard as I can and take in a deep breath because I can feel my heart beating violently in my chest. "Do I…do I have to stop being Kid Flash?"

My uncle looks down at the white tiled floor and shrugs, "I don't know Wally."

"Are things ever going to go back to normal?" I ask or am I pretty much just screwed for the rest of my life. That's what it feels like.

"I…I don't know."

* * *

We tried to wait until it was late at night to leave the hospital, but that didn't change anything. There was still a mob of reporters outside waiting for us as I was wheeled out to the car. I didn't even know we had this many news stations and reporters in Central; but as I looked around, I saw reporters from channels we didn't have here. A few were just from other cities, some from other states but what really got me were the reporters from other states and the big national news channels that everyone everywhere saw. This was on top of the magazine and newspaper reporters there. Everyone wanted a piece of the action. I knew this would be a big story. I just didn't think it would be this big.

"_Wally!" _

"_Wally! Over here!"_

"_Where are you going? Are you okay to leave the hospital?" _

"_Where is the Flash? How come he isn't here to see you? Did you get fired? Was he mad that you revealed your identity?" _

"_What is the League saying? Have they contacted you? Have you been abandoned by superheroes completely? Do they think you're a traitor?" _

"_Who was the villain today? Do you know him personally? What happened inside the bank?"_

The questions come from all over the place and there are camera's recording me and flashes going off. I imagine this is what Dick feels like when he's with Bruce Wayne. It's definitely not as cool as I thought it would be. They're making me feel so claustrophobic. I just want them all to get away from me and let me go home.

Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry are getting bombarded too, but they told me beforehand not to say anything. I'm just trying to keep my head down and keep from going blind and deaf. It feels like it takes forever, but finally after pushing through the intense crowd, we make it to Aunt Iris' car. I asked Uncle Barry why Flash couldn't run us or The League couldn't escort us or something; he said for now, I needed to be as normal as possible. Trips to The Cave to be checked out at The Med Bay were about as close to hero-ness as I'm going to get for a while.

We get in and it takes a few minutes to get a path clear enough to drive but once we do, it's so late that there really aren't that many cars on the street. The drive is a lot less messy than actually getting into the car in the first place and it helps me calm down eventually. I was so excited from the experience that my heart didn't actually slow all the way down normal speed until halfway through the ride home.

We pull into the driveway and I'm relieved to see that it's not filled with any news vans or paparazzi or anything like that. I am so thankful for that I almost want to cry tears of joy. I never thought something as simple as being able to go home would be such a relief, but after what just happened, it's practically a miracle. I hope I never have another experience like that ever again.

I have crutches in the back seat, so I grab them and make my way to the front door as my Aunt and Uncle get out of the car and grab my stuff. I'm literally steps away from the door when something startles the shit out of me. I almost fall backwards and land on my ass. Thank God I don't. I wouldn't want to rip the stiches holding my side together.

When I compose myself, I see it's a person. A fairly young guy with black hair and a notepad jumps out of the bushes and is standing right in front of me. God knows how long he's been waiting in there, but kudos to this guy for thinking outside the box and not waiting in that mob at the hospital.

"Wally? Wally West?" he sounds unsure, like he could've been waiting at the wrong address.

I just stand there still in complete and total shock, "U-u-ugh…"

"I just have a few questions if you don't mind," he's talking in a rush and moving in closer and closer to me. He's getting so close it's uncomfortable, like when Zoom would take steps towards me in the bank. "Would you mind answering questions abou-"

"Excuse me, what are you doing on my property?"

_Thank God_. I look over my shoulder and Uncle Barry is walking up looking more pissed than I think I've ever seen him in my entire life. "Get the hell away from my nephew! What are you doing here?"

"You must be Barry. You and your wife, Iris, took in Wally after suspecting child abuse in the West home right?"

Barry's eyes go wide in surprise for a second, "How do you-how do-Get the hell off my property before I escort you off myself!"

I'm just as shocked as my uncle. Files were never formally charged against my dad. My parents signed over custody just so Uncle Barry _wouldn't_ send my dad to jail. It's not like either of them cared. My mom knew what was going on. She didn't even fight them for me. I haven't talked to either of my parents since I moved in here last year and I doubt they would tell this guy that. I'm sure the neighbors knew, but they never said anything either. None of them ever tried to help me. I thought the only people who officially knew were my family, but I guess this guy had to find out somehow.

"Barry what's going on?" My aunt asks from behind me. I didn't even notice her there because I'm so bust watching the scene in front of me.

"Nothing honey, this man was just leaving. Go ahead and take Wally inside and I'll handle this." He's talking to Aunt Iris but he never stops glaring at the reporter standing in front of us.

I don't want to leave, but next thing I know, I'm being led towards the front door of the house. I have to keep up because if I don't I could lost my balance and topple over. I don't want to do that. I already know the pain would probably be excruciating, even with the painkillers flowing through my system right now.

"But wait! Can I at least get one answer!" the guy is trying to push past my Uncle Barry and get closer to me, but I see him pushing the guy back.

"Come on!" I hear the younger man yell as I step through the doorway. This guy sure is persistent. I know Uncle Barry wants to punch this guy's lights out, but adding an assault charge to the ever growing list of things going wrong right now won't help at all.

"What about the little girl?" he yells at me, catching my attention. I stop and turn around, making eye contact so that he'll finish the question. "What about the little girl _you let die_? Are you at least going to go to her funeral?"

"Wai-what? I didn't-" I start to say before Uncle Barry is clocking this guy in the face.

"Get the hell out of here_, now_!"

Aunt Iris starts trying to get me to go in the house but I can't move. Did this guy-did he really just say…I let that little girl die? I didn't-I wouldn't-no! _No!_

The reporter starts to stumble off the lawn, but he's still looking right at me, waiting for an answer.

"I didn't! I didn't let her die! I tried to save her! I-I tri-"

I'm yelling hysterically. I don't get to finish before Uncle Barry is forcing me into the house. The last thing I see before they close the door is the reporter standing on the sidewalk scribbling in his notepad with a satisfied grin on his face.

Aunt Iris has her arms around me trying to calm me down and Uncle Barry is flipping on the light switch. I can feel myself shaking in her grip. "I didn't let her die! I tried! Uncle Barry I tried! I tried to save her! I did everything I could, di-didn't I? I did everything I could! Why would he say that?"

I hear them both telling me to calm down but I feel like they're not hearing me. I'm panicking and I don't know why. Why won't they answer me? Do they agree with him? "Didn't I? E-everything I could right? It wasn't my-I didn't let her die did I?"

"Of course not Wally! Of course you did everything you could and more." I feel Aunt Iris' hand running through my hair and Uncle Barry's on my shoulder, but I still feel shaky. It's hard to breath and I just can't help the feeling that they're telling me what I want to hear.

"Wally, it's been a long day. You need to sleep and we can handle this better tomorrow okay? Everything is going to be fine," Barry says, taking me from Aunt Iris. He leads me back towards my room and opens the door for me. I sit down on the edge of my bed and lay my crutches on the floor, still shaking slightly. My uncle is still standing in the doorway when I finally compose myself enough to look up.

"Are you going to be okay in here tonight Wally?"

I wipe my eyes some and nod, "Y-yeah. I'm gonna be alright." I'm not really sure about that, but I don't want him to worry after that little episode I just had.

"If you need anything, and I don't care what it is, just call me alright?"

"I-I will," I say, nodding again.

He doesn't look sure but he walks out anyway, leaving the door cracked some as he goes. I assume it's to come in and check on me periodically through the night. I slowly and carefully get all the way into my bed and lie down on my back. Normally I would lie on my side, but I can't do that with a stitched up hole in it.

My mind races as I lie there trying to force myself to sleep. Everything that happened to me today just keeps playing over and over. Zoom said he was going to ruin my life and so far he's seems to be succeeding…and this is only the beginning. Uncle Barry said it's going to get better, but something tells me things are only going to get worst first.

* * *

wooh! chp 2! hooray! I hope u guys are still enjoying and still with me :) despite the death of the little girl :( im sorry about that, but it had to happen for the story to go where i need it to. plz leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey guys! me again :) hope youre enjoying the story bcuz i enjoy writing it! Thanks a bunches for the reviews n favs n stuff! I love it :)

heres the next chp! i do not own young justice

oh, btw just in case, Wally n Artemis are 17 in this story. Theyre seniors. Rob is about 15 and a junior and of course, everyone else is then aged accordingly. thnks :D

* * *

3

I stared at the ceiling for I don't know how long. I just couldn't do anything else but keep replaying the events of earlier in my head. I don't _want_ to. It's just one of those things where every time I close my eyes, it just sort of happens.

"_What's wrong Wally?" _

The voice comes out of nowhere. It has too. I'm the only person in here. I don't recognize it at first but when I hear it the second time, my body goes stiff.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

I don't respond. I couldn't if I wanted to. I just-how the hell did he get into my room?

"You don't look very happy to see me," Zoom says appearing in my corner, and walking over to my bed. It's dark. All I have is the moonlight from my window so I can barely see him, but I really don't want to either.

The closer he gets, the further I push myself back until I'm in the corner of my bed against the headboard and wall. I'm vibrating as he reaches his hand out and ruffles my hair. "Calm down Wally. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Don't touch me!" I spit back. Nothing about his touch is friendly or comforting. It honestly makes my stomach turn. He smiles at me and moves his hand, patting me on my shoulder as if we're the best of friends.

After a few hard pats he walks back towards the dark corner he emerged from, "I told you, I'm not here to hurt you… I brought something for you actually."

Zoom has his back to me as he bends down so that I can't see what he's about to get. For all I know, he's going to pull out a knife and stab me all over again. There's no way in hell I'm dodging him with this cast on. I do the only thing I can think of and start yelling for my Uncle Barry.

"He can't hear you Wally," the other speedster states even though I'm screaming at the top of my lungs at this point. "Why don't you save your breath for something that actually matters?"

I don't understand what he means until I see him turn around and then I know something is very very wrong here. In Zoom's hands is the terrified little girl from earlier. He has one hand around her stomach holding her up against his chest and the other covering her mouth. She looks panicked and she's crying in his arms. But she's dead…how the hell is he holding her in my room?

"What-what's going on?"

"Recognize her Wally? Or have you forgotten about the girl you let die already?"

There's that phrase again. It didn't happen like that! "I didn't let her die! I didn't-you lied to me! She wasn't supposed to die! I did what you told me too and you-you killed her anyway!"

I feel like he's not even listening to me when he replies. It's like he's ignoring whatever I'm saying and just taunting me, "Don't you have something you want to say to this poor little girl Wally? Don't you want to beg her for her forgiveness?"

I do, I really do but that's what's coming to my mind right now with Zoom standing here. I want to hear him admit what he did right now more than anything. "But I didn't kill her! You did!"

His eyes narrow and I think he's going to laugh at me since he seems to love that so much, but instead he starts yelling. He's screaming and moving closer to my bed with the girl still in his hands, "But don't you get it yet Wally! Don't you get it _yet_?"

I don't know what the hell he wants to me to get. Get what? Get that he slit this girl's throat in front of hundreds of witnesses?

Zoom takes his hand off of her mouth and puts it to his own mask, "Nobody cares about what I did! Nobody in this time period even knows who I am! But they know you, Wally West, beloved Kid Flash. Everyone knows you and everyone all over the world saw you sit back and do nothing as this girl died!"

That wouldn't even be fair! It wasn't my fault. I tried. I revealed my identity for her. I thought I was going to save her. Everybody would see that right? Anybody who was there or who saw it on the news, they could see that couldn't they?

"I'm not the villain in this scenario Wally. What are you going to do? What are you going to do when they blame this all on you? That's all they're going to remember. It's not about what I _did_, it's about what you didn't! You let that little girl die! As far as everyone's concerned, I'm not the villain here," Zoom says putting his hand to his mask back and all I see is my face standing in that costume. I smirk at myself before a knife appears in my hand and sits at the little girl's throat just like earlier, "_you are_!"

Then it happens again! He slits her throat and I do nothing, _again_. He laughs, but he's not me anymore. I don't know who he is; all I see is blonde hair as he pulls his mask back on. It doesn't matter. Zoom's not even from this time period and if he's right, nobody will care about him in another day or two.

Zoom lets the body drop onto the floor and then he's crawling onto the end of my bed, right towards me. I try to move away from him but I hit the headboard again. I have nowhere to go as he straddles me, grabs my shoulders and pins me down against my bed, "How many times are you going to sit back and watch that little girl die Wally? What's wrong with you? This is all your fault. You're no better than I am."

I struggle to try and push Zoom off of me. His grip only gets tighter and his face gets closer to mine. I feel helpless because nothing's going my way and guilt is pouring over me, "Stop it! It wasn't my fault! I didn't let her die!" I don't care how bad it hurts. I scream and thrash my body as much as I possibly can.

Zoom just keeps repeating himself while I try and move us towards the edge of the bed. Maybe if we fall, I can get him off of me. I thrash us to the end and I'm just inches away from tossing us onto the floor. He's still pinning me down and I know this is the only hope I have of getting him off of me. Right before I throw us off he leans in and whispers into my ear in the same voice as the reporter from earlier, _"What about the little girl you let die?" _

"Wha-" is all I get out before we hit the floor and I'm kicking and screaming and just trying to get him off of me. Then suddenly I hear my Uncle Barry. Thank God!

"_Wally! Wally! Stop it! Calm down! Open your eyes! It's me!" _

Open my eyes? I didn't even realize they were closed. I open them and look around. I'm lying on the floor on my back and my uncle is crouching down next to me in his pajamas. My lamp is on and there's a look of fear on his face. I wonder if maybe he saw Zoom too?

"What happened to him?" I ask, trying to catch my breath and assure myself he's gone.

Uncle Barry puts a hand on my shoulder and tries to help me sit up, "What happened to who Wally? It's just me and you in here."

What is he talking about? I was just fighting him a second ago on my bed! "Zoom! He was just here!"

"Nobody was in here Wally. You were in here by yourself, asleep."

"No! I swe-" I start before I begin to feel this intense pain in my side when I get all the way up. My hands are immediately drawn to the pain as I hunch over. My side feels warm and almost sticky.

Uncle Barry moves my hand and lifts the side of my shirt. I don't even want to look and see what's going on; his face is telling me enough. "Wally you popped your stiches. It must've happened when you fell off of your bed."

"I didn't-I didn't fall," I wince, trying to refuse help from my uncle until he believes me. "I was trying to get Z-"

Suddenly my face is in his hands and his looking at me, a very serious tone in his voice, "Nobody was in here Wally. _Nobody._ You had a bad dream. I heard you screaming and thrashing around in your bed. When I walked in, you were falling, by yourself. Nobody was anywhere near you. Now please, let me pick you up and take you to get your side fixed before you lose too much blood or get infected."

I want to keep resisting. I want to yell and convince him that I'm not crazy…but I know I am. I can see it in his eyes and he stares at me with fear and concern. Nobody was in here. I was asleep.

It was all a dream.

That's not really something I want to accept but it's true. Deep down I know it is. I just don't want it to be. I don't want anything he said to me to be true. If he said it, I can say it wasn't, but he didn't say it. That was me. That was all me.

I relax and let Uncle Barry cradle my bridal style despite the pain I'm feeling. Honestly I could care less about my side right now. I'm too busy feeling jittery, upset and embarrassed to focus on the pain. I'm honestly kind of scared too. Is this going to happen every time I want to go to sleep? I don't know if I can handle this every night.

"How are you feeling Wally?"

I pull myself deep into my uncle's arms and bury my face into his chest, "Fine."

"I'm going to take you back to the hospital okay?"

I grab his shirt and shake my head, "No. No, I don't want to go back there."

I want to get as far away from this stupid city as possible. I don't want to be anywhere that reminds me of Zoom or that little girl. I just want to get away from here. "The Cave, please can we go to The Cave?"

Uncle Barry seems reluctant at first but as a second he nods and gives in. "O-Okay Kid. We'll go to The Cave."

* * *

I get stitched up and swallow some painkillers in The Med Bay at The Cave. Then I convince Uncle Barry to let me stay the night in my room here, just for one night. I'm hoping it'll make me feel a little better. Even though I'm away from Central, I don't really sleep at all still. I'm too afraid to close my eyes even when I get tired. I end up spending the rest of the night lying awake in my bed reciting elements from the periodic table with a lamp on in the corner the entire time.

The only reason I get up in the morning is because I'm hungry. It's Saturday and seven-thirty, so I'm hoping nobody else is up. I crutch into the kitchen and go into the fridge, searching its contents for something quick and easy. In the freezer I see waffles, so I grab them and toss four into the toaster.

I go back to the fridge and attempt to juggle butter and syrup in one arm, which is a terrible idea considering I'm like running on no sleep _and_ on crutches. It's not surprise when the butter tub slips from in my arms. I expect to be cleaning yellow splatter up off the floor but it never hits. Looking over, I see Robin is holding the tub and grabbing to syrup from under my arm too. I didn't even think he was here. If anything, I expected to see Supey or Miss Martian or Zatanna, not him.

"Thanks dude," I say, mostly because it's the right thing to do. I stare over at the toaster when I say it. It's taking forever to cook my damn waffles. Robing skips right past 'you're welcome' and moves on to another topic. It's not really necessary anyway I guess.

"I called you," he says instead.

I take one hand and nervously rub the back of my neck, still avoiding looking over at Robin completely. I just can't bring myself to look over at him. I know there's only going to be a look of pity on his face and I don't want to see that. "Sorry. I haven't exactly had time to check my phone."

"It's cool. I understand…I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I had to use The Med Bay," I respond just before my waffles pop up. I head towards the toaster, but Rob beats me to it and puts them on a plate for me. He's trying to be helpful but I could've done it myself. I would've rather done it myself actually. I know he's doing it not because I'm on crutches, but because of what happened with my identity and everything yesterday.

"_Oh…_"

This is definitely awkward for both of us. What are you supposed to say in this kind of situation? There aren't exactly prompts or Hallmark cards for this kind of thing. I'm standing against the counter staring at my feet when Robin turns and starts to spread butter on my waffles for me. This is going too far. He didn't even do that when I broke my arm and I could've legitimately used his help then.

"Ugh…Thanks and all dude, but I've got this. I don't need you to baby me. I'm injured, not helpless."

His drops the knife on the plate and grips the edge of the counter, his shoulders rising as he takes an exaggeratedly tense deep breath. "I'm sorry…I just-" Rob turns around to face me and throws his hands up, "KF what happened yesterday! I saw the news! Why the-why the hell would you take off your mask like that, on TV!"

He's yelling, but he's not mad at me, that much I know. These yells are more distraught and concerned, with a little bit of confused thrown in there too. I chew my bottom lip nervously, just staring back at Rob for the first time since we both entered the kitchen. His body language screams that he's waiting for me to answer his damn question. After a few more seconds, I suck it up and fill him in.

"I had to! Zoom, the other speedster there, he was going to kill that little girl-"

Immediately Rob is raising an eyebrow, "Wally, he _did_ kill that little girl."

"But you don't understand! He told me…he told me that if I went out there and I took off my mask that he would let her go. He let the other two go, so I believed him. What was I supposed to do Rob? Let her die?" He wasn't yelling at me, but now I'm yelling at him as if yelling will somehow validate my decision to my best friend.

I feel a huge lump forming in my throat as I continue, "I didn't know he was going to kill her. I thought if I did it that everything was going to be okay, you know? I…I thought I was saving her and that it would be worth it in the end cuz-cuz he'd let her go, but he didn't."

Robin lowers his sunglasses and tries to look me right in my eyes so I look down at the floor just to avoid him. I barely even want to talk about this right now, let alone have him staring at me as we do. "KF, dude, I'm sorry. I should've guessed or known, I mean…I know you wouldn't hesitate to do something like that for someone else. I just can't believe-who was that guy? Why would he do that to you?"

At this point, tears are already starting to slowly fall down my cheeks. I'm staring down and shuffling my body as much as I can on crutches to try and calm myself some. "I don't really know. He said his name was Zoom and that he was from the future. He had this grudge against me, said I ruined his life a-and that he came back to ruin mine…I guess he did, because it's barely been a day and so far m-"

I don't get to finish my sentence before Rob wrapping his arms around me. I appreciate it. Hugging was probably a way better than listening to me cry. His arms are tightly gripping around my upper arms, avoiding the stab wound in my side. I can't even hug back because my arms are trapped. Finally after I've chilled out a little, he pulls back, but keeps his hands planted on my arms. Rob gives me a slight shake and forces me to look at him, "Look Wally. I can't say I know what was going through your head or what you've been through already or even what's going to happen from here on out, but I'm here for you okay? Anything you need, whenever you need it, I'm here, even if it seems like a hassle or you think it's something stupid. I don't care. You'll get through this and I'll be there to help. Okay?"

I just nod. I know he means everything he's saying but this is a little too much for me right now. Hearing him say these things just makes it all true. My life is over. I know it, he knows it, and everybody in the world knows it. I pull away from Rob, wrap my arms around my crutches and start to leave the kitchen. I can't take this.

"Wally? W-Wally, are you-did I? Where are you going?"

I don't turn around. I don't answer. I don't even go back for my waffles.

* * *

I'm in my room starving and attempting to hobble around and find some food I know I have stashed in one of these desk drawers when someone walks through my door. Assuming it's Rob, I turn around to tell him that I'm fine and it wasn't anything he said earlier that made me leave the room, but it isn't him. Instead I turn to see Artemis standing in my doorway with a half-smile. "Hey…_hungry_?" she holds a candy bar in her hand and offers it to me.

My cheeks turn red, because somehow she always manages to do that to me even after this long. Artemis and I have been dating for almost two years now and I love her. I don't know what else to say. I just love her.

I nod eagerly as she walks over to me, "Yeah, I'm ugh starving actually."

Her arms wrap around my neck, and she steals a kiss before handing it over. "Robin came in my room and told me that you were here. He also told me that you left without eating." Of course that would be a cause for concern.

I slowly lift myself onto the top of my desk to give my leg a rest and proceed to open the candy bar. Artemis cocks her head to the side and frowns, "Do you want to talk about it?"

We both know she means about yesterday, because I'm sure she saw it too. There's no way she and everyone else I know didn't see it. She probably called me a thousand times yesterday too, but like I said, I haven't exactly had time to check my phone.

"Not really…but you're going to make me right?"

I wait for an answer as Artemis places herself between my legs, a hand on each of my knees. She's looking down at her hands and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet anxiously. "No. I'm not going to _make_ you, but I'd like it if you _wanted_ to. I'm your girlfriend. I'd kind of like to know what's going on Wally. You…you put yourself out there. What's going to happen to you now?"

Because she looks worried, I try not to be. I'd like her to think that I have everything under control. I already showed Rob that I don't. I don't want everyone spending all of their free time worrying about me. I made my bed, now I have to lie in it and I don't want to bring anyone else with me.

"I don't know," I say honestly, "But I'll be okay. I mean, what's the worst that could happen babe?"

I force a smile, but that doesn't seem to amuse her at all. If anything, she looks pissed. "What's the worst that could happen? You took your mask off on TV! The entire world knows who you are! And you're seriously going to sit here and look at me like everything is fine?"

I wanted her to feel better, not freak out and get mad at me. I honestly have no idea what's going to happen. So far I know that I'm going to be mobbed by reporters and have terrible nightmares for God knows how long. It would be nice if things could just stop there. "Artemis, I'm sorry. I didn't-I know what I did was reckless but it was something I ha-"

"Something you had to," she finishes, "I know, Rob told me."

Artemis looks up at me with almost disappointed eyes and I don't know what kind of look to give her back, so I just stare past her blankly. Next I know, her hand is crawling under my shirt and I hope she's not trying to do that now or here because I can't say that I'm in the mood. This conversation isn't exactly a turn on for me. After waiting for a second, I feel her hand brushing against the dressing on my side where Zoom stabbed me. "Look I'm sorry for getting mad…I just…What am I supposed to say? I care about you, you're my boyfriend, and…I don't know what's about to happen but I don't want to lose you Wally."

In response, I take a tuft of her hair in my hand and run it through my fingers. I've always loved her hair. Even after fights where I thought I hated her, I loved her hair. Something about it…it's oddly feminine, given her kind of rough exterior and personality. "And you won't babe, well not unless…" I trail off thinking about it as it occurs to me.

I have no idea what's about to happen but I've already seen how they harassed my mom on TV and my Aunt and Uncle…what if this starts affecting everyone that I'm close to? I can't ask them all to stick by me through this. It wouldn't be fair to anybody else. Zoom only set out to ruin my life. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of bringing my friends and family down with me. There's no way in hell.

"Unless what?" she asks firmly, as if she knows what I'm about to say and she's warning my not to say it.

"Unless-"

"I'm not going to leave you Wally, especially not now. You're going to need us all now more than ever. I wouldn't do that to you, so don't even say it."

"But Artemis, I just…I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"Believe me, I know. That's how you ended up in the situation in the first place. You think whoever that guy in the bank was didn't know that? He knew you would take off your mask if you thought it meant saving that little girl. If he didn't think that would have worked, he would have never even tried it. I know you don't want this to rub off on anyone else, but I can handle myself Wally. I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you."

Artemis is stubborn, always has been and always will be. I know she's going to be with me throughout all of this no matter what. That's just who she is. Once she decides something, she follows through on it until the end. "I just want you to know that the option's there," I say, "In case things get too overwhelming, because I can't promise you they won't. If you ever want to take it, I won't be mad okay?"

"If you think that the idea would ever even cross my mind, you don't know me very well. Nothing could happen that would make me abandon you now of all times. I'm not going to leave when I think you're going to need me most," she states, raising an eyebrow in my direction, "And I want you to promise me that you no matter how hard things get for you, that you won't leave me."

That's honestly a promise I don't want to make. We both know that, and it's something I would do if it meant keeping everyone else out my problems. When I don't answer, she shoves my shoulder to regain my attention and force me to say something. "Promise me Wally! I want to hear you say it."

Reluctantly I nod and agree to it before pulling her into me to plant a kiss on her lips, "I promise."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! There is more to come! plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys! me again! im loving the response im getting to this story! Its so great! thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favs n stuff! i lov it :)

well thats it i guess. heres the new chp, enjoy!

i do not own young justice

* * *

4

After talking to Artemis, I make my way back into the main room. Everyone is up by now and scattered around. I can smell breakfast cooking before I even turn the corner. I can hear Rob and Zatanna laughing when I walk in. The first thing I see though is my face on the large screen of the TV. What should I expect? It hasn't even been a day; this is still a hot topic. I guess I just didn't expect to see this here.

Before anyone even notices me, Conner is trying to change the channel. At least I know they he wasn't interested in seeing me reveal myself over and over on TV. I'm glad to know he's about to change it when I actually hear what's on. A newscaster is asking someone a question, but not just anyone. It's the reporter that jumped out of my bushes last night.

"Wait," I say to Conner, surprising everyone in the room. They all look uncomfortable when they realize that I'm here and why I'm telling him to wait.

Conner raises an eyebrow, "Oh Wally, I didn-are you sure? I was just about to change the channel."

"I know, but…I wanna hear this."

It's obvious that nobody thinks this is a good idea. Still, Conner nods and puts the remote down on the couch beside him. Standing behind the couch, I focus in on what's being said.

"_Child abuse? Wow, what an accusation. And after you asked him about his parents, then what happened?" the newscaster, and older woman with a tacky red suit, is asking. _

_The reporter, who is sporting a pretty bruised right eye, answers with a smug smirk, "Well I asked Wally if he was going to the funeral this week, and then his belligerent uncle punched me in the eye. Wally never did answer my question." _

"_Hmm. That's an interesting story. Thank you Derek. I guess we'll just have to see if he decides to show up then huh? What do you think?" _

"_I don't know," the reporter, AKA Derek, shrugs, "But I think we all know it's the least he could do. If he has any shred of remorse for what he allowed, he'll show his face." _

The newscaster begins to say something again but I don't hear it because Conner has already turned the TV off by that point. I'm left staring a blank screen, kind of lost in thought for a moment. _If I have any shred of remorse?_ What is he implying? That Kid Flash is some kind of heartless dick? This guy makes me sound like a villain or something.

"Do not listen to them Wally." I look over and Kaldur has a hand resting on my shoulder. To try and make it look like this isn't bothering me, I do my best to give him an appreciative smile. "It is a relief to see you are okay. I had no idea you were even here."

"Yeah…I ugh, got in last night." I really don't want to admit the fact that I had to come here after popping my stitches falling off my bed due to a crazy nightmare.

"Well, Kaldur's right," M'Gann says behind me, "It's nice to see that you're here and okay, for the most part. Are you gonna have breakfast with us? It's ready!"

I don't even have to look at her to know the expression on her face is a hopeful one. Since I'm almost positive my Uncle Barry is going to make me come home at some point today, I agree. It'll be nice to sit down with my friends and try to forget about this nonsense for a little bit.

I sit down at the table between Artemis and M'Gann. On any other day, given any other circumstance, I make a comment about this being a fantasy of mine, but I'm not really in the mood for it. I just smile and thank her as the Martian sets a plate down in front of me. Even though everyone seems to try and carry on with regular conversation throughout the meal, I see Rob and Artemis giving me concerned looks from the corner of their eyes the whole time. I do my best to try and seem okay so they'll relax, but after seeing the news I can't really bring myself to chime into conversation or eat much of anything.

Afterwards, everyone is getting up from the table. Artemis grabs my practically full plate, giving me an upset look as she does. I pretend to ignore her and lean over to get my crutches in a way that isn't going to aggravate these stitches. It's not an easy task but just as I'm about to get them, Robin is picking them up and handing them to me.

"Are you going to go?" he asks me. I take the metal supports from his hand and lift myself up.

"Go where?"

He's crossing his arms, knowing I know exactly what he's talking about. "_Wally_."

I roll my eyes exaggeratedly and shrug, even though I already know the answer. I decided that I was going to go when Derek mentioned it yesterday. It's the right thing to do isn't it? At least, I think it is. That's what my conscience is telling me. "I don't know," I lie.

Robing knows it's a lie before I can even get the entire answer out of my mouth. "Dude, you know we'll go with you right? If you want us to, I mean. All you have to do is ask."

"Yeah, I know but…It's just something I'd rather not drag you guys into. I just want to handle this on my own."

Xxx

Uncle Barry comes by to take me home later that afternoon. There are still people gathered by the house, but not actually on the property this time like Derek the reporter. They're a little easier to get past than the mob at the hospital. Aunt Iris is cooking dinner in the kitchen when we walk in. It smells good, but I haven't had much of an appetite since breakfast. I give her a quick 'hey' as I walk by, not bothering to stop as I head back towards my room. The first thing I do after I set my crutches down is search around for my phone. Both Rob and Artemis said that they called me, so God only knows who else has?

Finally, I find it in my backpack in the corner of my room. I awkwardly bend down on one foot to pick it up and then fall down in my desk chair because my body is still sore and I've been moving around The Cave most of the day. I unlock the screen and I'm shocked. Never in my life have I ever been so popular, for lack of a better word. This is ridiculous and I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't looking at it myself. I have over two hundred missed calls and twice as many texts, most of which are from numbers I don't know. My text and voicemail inboxes are so full, I can't get anymore and my phone keeps ringing in my hand as I go through it.

I start to flip through my texts, just out of curiosity. Some are normal, some are weird, but others render me speechless.

'_SO YOU JUST WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ME YOU WERE KID FLASH? EVEN THOUGH I GOT US AN A ON OUR CHEM ASSIGNMENT SOPHOMORE YEAR' _

'_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE KID FLASH! THAT IS SO HAAWWTT!' _

'_KID FLASH IS THE MOST PATHETIC SIDE KICK IN THE LEAGUE' _

'_YOU'RE A WASTE OF POWERS. I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY, BUT IF I EVER GET THE CHANCE TO SEE YOU IN PERSON I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THE SAME THING THAT HAPPENED TO THAT INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL HAPPENS TO YOU' _

It only gets worse from there. I don't bother to listen to any of the voicemails I don't even know where half of these people got my number. I stare at my texts and call logs and notice a lot of these numbers are from out of state. It makes me wonder…Since I'm already at my desk, I open up my laptop and pull up my browser. I type 'Wally West phone number' into the search engine, just to see what comes up. There it is at the top of the page. I click it and the link to some random blog pops up. Skimming through the posts, I see it on a thread about Kid Flash.

"_Contact Wally West AKA Kid Flash" _

_I still can't believe he didn't help that girl yesterday so I got this number from a kid I know that is in his class at Central City High School. I don't know if it's still the same, but it's worth a try. If you've got something you wanna say to the guy try it out, who knows? Maybe he'll answer. _

Then at the bottom of the post is my number, my _actual_ phone number. It's then that I notice the post has only been up for two hours. I've gotten this many calls and messages in two hours? Wait until people really start seeing this. Give it a day or two and who knows what'll happen. The stupid contraption is already ringing off the hook now. I pick the thing up and turn the power off. There's no way in hell I'll be turning that on again.

When Aunt Iris calls for dinner twenty minutes later, I take the phone with me, setting down in the middle of the table bitterly sliding it towards Uncle Barry before slumping into my chair. I feel my stitches pulling a little, but I go ahead and ignore it.

"What's this?" Both he and Aunt Iris are looking at me curiously from their seats at the table. "Isn't this your cell phone?"

I just nod.

"So why are you giving it to us?"

"I think you should turn it off."

Aunt Iris reaches across the table, grabbing my plate and starting to put food on it. She still has a look of confusion on her face, "Are you being serious? You want us to turn off your phone? Why?"

I pick up my fork and start poking around at the food on my plate so that I don't have to look at the reactions on their faces when I tell them. "Somehow my number got posted online and it just keeps ringing and I have all these texts. I just...I don't even feel comfortable using it anymore. It would be a waste of money to keep it on."

"Oh my God, they put your number out there? Isn't this some form of harassment? Barry can't we do something about this? First the newscasters, who have been outside all day, the reporter who showed up here last night, and now this. What's next?"

"I understand Iris, believe me I want to do something too. I'm just not sure what yet. The League is trying to decide the best way to approach the entire situation, until then-"

"What Barry? What are we supposed to do until then? It's only been a day and it's this bad. How much longer is he supposed to put up with this?" I hear her voice rising as she gets more upset. You think I'd be getting upset if anyone, but I don't even know what to say. I don't want to make a big deal and stress them out…well stress them out more than I already am at this very moment.

Uncle Barry starts to say something but I cut him off. "Guys it's not a big deal, I'm gonna be fine. I just…the phone number's already ruined, might as well turn it off." Looking up at both of them, I give them a smile and turn back towards my food. I take my first bite since I've been sitting here and hope they just change the subject.

No one knows what to say at this point so we just end up sitting at the table in silence. I force myself to down my food because I know if I don't eat anything, they'll just worry about me more. Afterwards, I just feel kind of nauseous. I stand up, crutches in hand, and start to make my way from the room. Before I'm out completely, I stop and turn back towards my Aunt and Uncle. "Um hey…Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry?"

"Yeah Kid?"

"I ugh…I think I want to go to the funeral for that girl, from the bank." I figure I might as well tell them now. It's not like it's going to matter _when_ I tell them, the reaction will be the same regardless. I already know before I say it that they don't want me to go.

It's all over both of their faces. They both want to say no but neither of them wants to be the one to do it. Uncle Barry nervously starts to rub the back of his neck with his hand as he clears the table. "Wally I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"I kind of already decided," I state looking at the floor, wishing I had the self-confidence to be a little more firm right now. I wasn't exactly asking permission but I'm not going to say that. "I really-I really want to do this."

He's chewing his bottom lip and thinking hard, probably about how he's going to reject me in the nicest way possible. I'm surprised when he doesn't, because I thought I was going to have to sneak out; and I have no idea how I was going to sneak out on crutches. I'm almost sure trying to crawl out of my window would probably pop these stitches all over again. "A-alright fine. If you really want to go, I won't stop you…but I'm going with you."

* * *

I spend all of Sunday trapped in the house because it's still paparazzi city outside. I don't go to school, or even out of the door, Monday or Tuesday either, which kills me. I have never been so bored in my entire life. Crutches and I'm cooped up in my house thanks to Professor Zoom and his whole revenge plot. It doesn't stop there of course. There's the fact that my phone number got posted on the internet. I checked that blog again, and it's only gotten more popular since it was posted a few days ago. Any blog, post, article, or sight referring to me or Kid Flash is doing amazing actually. I'm still all over the news, and I've seen my friendly neighborhood reporter Derek on several different segments in the last few days.

Now it's Tuesday evening and my stomach is turning cartwheels as I check my tie in the mirror for like the ten thousandth in the last five minutes. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris both decided to come with me to the funeral, so now I'm just waiting for them so that we can leave. The closer I get to leaving, the more nervous I am. I'm honestly more afraid to see her family than I was to face off with Zoom. What am I supposed to say? Sorry won't bring their daughter back. What if they don't forgive me either? What if they don't want me there and kick me out or something? What if they hate me?

So many different things are running through my mind, but finally my aunt and uncle come down and I follow them to the car. It's a relief to see that there are significantly less people outside the house, but all that means is that they're all probably waiting in the parking lot of the church the funeral is being held at. That's just great.

The ride there is quiet. Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry aren't exactly with my choice to come. They agreed to let me go, but both spent an equal amount of time trying to convince me not to go too. Aunt Iris even tried to bribe me with food, but I couldn't take it. The past few days, I've only been eating out of necessity and its hard enough keeping that down. I honestly haven't been eating or sleeping too well the past few days, and sooner or later I know someone is going to notice I'm sure of it. I'm trying to get it under control but it's not as easy as it sounds. My body and my mind aren't exactly agreeing on what's best for me right now.

Perfect example, my mind is telling me I need to go this funeral and my body is begging me to turn back around. The closer we get, the more I sweat and shake. I'm nauseous and I'm feeling lightheaded.

"Wally, you seem a little pale. Are you okay back there?" Uncle Barry asks me as he pulls the car into a parking spot down the street from the actual church. "We can still go home if you want."

"No, I'm fine."

I can see both of them frown in the rearview mirror, but we all get out of the car anyway. The walk down the street is super uncomfortable with these crutches under my arms, but I suck it up and make my way down.

The closer we get to the church, the more the news people and reporters come into view. There's a pretty decent crowd of them outside the door, but they're not the only people standing out there. In fact the news people seem to be filming a crowd of people, but they don't look like funeral goers. They aren't dressed for a funeral at all actually. They look like normal people from off the streets and they seem to be protesting or something. I wonder why anyone would be protesting a funeral but once we walk up, I realize they're not protesting the funeral…they're protesting me.

"_There he is! It's amazing that he actually showed up after what he did!" _

"_Nobody would even have to be here if he had just done his job right!" _

"_Are they really going to let him in? Him? After he basically allowed their daughter to die?" _

"_He didn't even move a muscle to save her! He should be in that coffin not that little girl! What do we rely on him for? He's useless anyway!" _

My aunt has mixture of shock and anger on her face. Uncle Barry just looks kind of angry. I don't know what to think. Are they…are they serious? There's a crowd of people actually standing out here just to yell at me. We're on TV and everything. Not only is this is embarrassing, but it hurts. I thought I was doing a good thing by coming to pay my respects, but now I just feel bad about myself.

Whether I feel shitty or not, this isn't about me so I decide to just put my head down and keep on walking in behind my aunt and uncle. That's when it happens. I feel something cold and wet hit my back and I just stop in my tracks, a little in shock honestly. Of course that's not it. It happens again. This time I get hit in my shoulder. It's then that I realize they're throwing drinks at me.

"What the hell?" Uncle Barry yells angrily at no one in particular, just addressing the group. Aunt Iris puts her hand on his shoulder and kind of pulls him back before he can do anything drastic.

"_It's his fault she's dead!" _

"_Why did he deserve to live?"_

The crowd yells, some of them laugh, another drink hits me. Now here I am, standing here covered in other people's drinks, being yelled at and harassed outside of a funeral. My Uncle looks about ready to expose his secret identity and physically put these people in their places. My aunt is just trying her hardest to calm him down. Other funeral attenders around us seem to be at a standstill, unsure of what to do. Finally I just turn around and use my crutches to take me back towards the car. That really gets them going. With every step I take, I can hear the crowd cheering and clapping and whistling. I can't…I can't believe this. It's like they hate me.

At some point, I don't know when, my aunt and uncle end up behind me calling my name. I don't even bother to look up. I'm too busy trying to get the hell out of there as fast as I can and not be seen crying on camera, _again_. When I get to the car, I throw open the door and force myself in, slamming it behind me. I put on my seatbelt and then lean my head against the window, staring out of it instead of looking towards my Aunt and Uncle as they get into the car.

"Barry I said this was only going to get worse. Are you…Are you okay Wally?" Aunt Iris asks me, leaning over the back of the seat. She's in the driver's side because I'm pretty sure if Uncle Barry was driving he'd go back and run over the entire crowd of people. "Wally just ign-"

"I don't get it," I find myself saying suddenly as I choke back tears. I'm just so fucking frustrated. "I thought…I thought I was supposed to go. I wanted to go. That was the right thing to do wasn't it, to go? I wanted to go and on the news they said it was the least I could do, then I show up and it's like people don't want me there. What do I-Why can't I…I can't win. What the hell do people want from me? I tried to sa-I didn't mean for thi-what did I do wrong?"

I hear my Uncle Barry softening up and joining in with my Aunt Iris in trying to comfort me but I'm a little too upset to actually listen to what they're saying at this point.

"Please," I beg, "I just wanna go home."

The drive home is long and silent but when we get there, I jump out of the car before anyone can say anything to me. My balance on my crutches is a little unstable at first, but I get it together as I walk into the house. I'm still wet, so the first thing I do when I get in my room is throw off these stupid clothes. Trying to throw off clothes and stand on one foot is hard enough, let alone when you're already kind of upset. Needless to say, fighting with my clothes pulls at my stitches and only makes things worse.

I get my shirt and pants off and I don't even bother to put pajamas on or anything. I just crawl into my bed and face the wall, curling into myself. I spend the rest of the night here. Both Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris come in and offer me dinner and check on me, but I just ask them to leave every time. All I want is to be left alone. I want _everybody_ to just leave me alone.

* * *

well hope u enjoyed! plz review!


	5. Chapter 5

hey hey! thanks again for all the great reviews n favs and alerts! they are so great! i love them

im sorry this took so long, a lot longer than i intended. i just wanted to get it to where i liked it before i posted it :) n i kind of discovered this story on this site and then became obsessed with the site in general. if any of you guys is a member of archive of our own n would like to extend me an invite ;) *wink wink* i wud frikkin looooove that just review or pm or sumthin for my email :) anyways on with the story

i do not own young justice

* * *

5

"So, your phone's off?"

I expected to hear the sound of Uncle Barry or Aunt Iris' voice after hearing my door creak open, but instead I hear Rob's. Slowly and carefully, I roll over from my spot facing the wall and turn towards him. Looking him up and down, he's dressed in civvies. That isn't all that smart; you think he would know better and like wait until night time and come as Robin or something?

I roll back over and pull the covers up over my shoulders, "Dude what are you doing here? You think those reporters out there aren't going notice ward of Bruce Wayne showing up at Kid Flash's house?"

A second later I feel the edge of my bed sink and I figure he must be sitting on it, "Well they didn't notice me when I got out of the car with your uncle and if they do so what? I couldn't get a hold of you at all yesterday. I saw what they did to you at the funeral. I think making sure you're okay trumps people finding out that we're friends."

I'm glad that Rob is here and I wouldn't expect any less but I wish he hadn't come. I don't care how worried he is. I'm not going to let him risk his secret identity. If someone was to see him how would that look? There's no way in a million years Wally West would ever be friends with Dick Grayson. We live hundreds of miles apart. Kid Flash however, could be friends with him…especially if he was a hero too. As crazy and imaginative people are, someone would figure it out and probably sooner rather than later.

"Don't be stupid. They threw drinks at me. It's not like someone jumped out of the crowd and stabbed me or anything. I'm fine." The minute the words leave my mouth, I regret saying them. I'm not fine and I'm sure my Uncle told him that. Now he'll probably be more concerned because I'm lying. That's the exact opposite of what I want and need to happen.

"Don't lie to me Wally, okay? We've been friends too long for that. Even if Barry hadn't told me, I could take one look at you and know what's going on. You're not fine, and I came over here to try and help you. Are you going to let me help you or shut me out some more?"

I would love to let Rob in. He's my best friend. If there was anybody I could talk to, it would be him. I just can't. It's not that I don't want to, I just can't. I don't want to do anything that might jeopardize his identity or subject him to the same kind of harassment I am. That wouldn't be fair to him as a friend. I was hoping he would get that. I don't think he understands just what this feels like and I don't ever want him to.

"Okay, I get it," Robin says when I don't reply. He stands up from my bed and makes his way towards my bed room door. I know I've probably frustrated and upset him, but it's for his own good. I just want him, and everyone else I know, to be left alone. My parents and Aunt and Uncle are already being harassed because of me.

I let out guilty sigh and turn over to try and catch him before he's all the way out of the door, "Rob dude, you just don't understand."

"You're right, I don't," he looks hurt when he stares back at me, even from behind those sunglasses he wears, "…but at least I was willing to try."

"Ro-" I sit up and start, but he's already down the hallway by the time I muster up the courage to call his name again.

I fall back down onto my pillows and I don't know whether to jump up and go after him or lay here and scream or even roll over and cry. Damn it! What the hell did I just do? I want to keep Rob from getting hurt, not have him leave here pissed off and offended. I don't want to lose him as a friend, not when he's trying to help. I just feel like maybe the best way to keep him safe right now is to keep him away.

* * *

If I wasn't motivated to do anything before Rob stopped by, I definitely wasn't motivated to do anything in the days following. I spent most of my time in my room, in my bed, minding my own business. I didn't want to see my Aunt or Uncle or friends or any of those news people planted outside on the sidewalk. I honestly hoped I could just stay here forever and be forgotten, but seeing as I have the worst luck in the entire world, that came to an end Saturday night when Uncle Barry waltzed into my room.

"Hey kid, your Aunt Iris and I are getting ready to have dinner? Did you want to join us or…"

I haven't gotten up and had a meal with them all week. I think they just keep asking to be nice and let me know that they haven't forgotten about me.

"No," I state burrowing further into my bed, "Thanks but I'm okay."

It's not like I haven't been eating, I'm not stupid. Maybe I haven't been eating as much as I should, but I haven't been expending that much energy either. I've been doing most of my eating at night or when I knew they were in their room or when Uncle Barry had to go out as Flash. I usually waited until I knew I would be alone. I know it's weird, usually I'm more of a social butterfly, but lately I didn't want to see anybody and be forced to talk about how I was doing or whatever else. I definitely wasn't looking forward to my appointment at The Med Bay next week or anything else that involved leaving my house for that matter.

I hear Uncle Barry sigh defeated, but he doesn't leave my room like he usually would. "Wally, you've barely left your room all week. That's not like you. You can't just lay here and do nothing like this. I know this is stressful but you let it take over your life."

I know in my rational mind that everything that he's saying is true but the rest of me doesn't exactly care. Ruin my life? What life? The one Zoom set out to destroy, well he did. It's been a week, only a week, and I feel like things aren't going to get better anytime soon.

"O-okay."

"I'm not done," he says, and I don't say anything back. I don't have anything to say anyway. "Your Aunt and I think it would be good for you to go back to school."

What. The. Fuck.

Now I'm shooting up, which is a stupid idea because my stitches pull in my side and hurt like hell. If I was thinking instead of just reacting, I wouldn't have done that. "Wait what?" I say clutching at my side, "Why? You can't-You can't do that to me!"

He walks over to my bed and sits down, placing a hand on my shoulder. I'm sure he can feel the way my breathing is picking up or the sweat starting to drip all over my body. Just the thought of going out there and facing people is almost scary. Most people out there, they don't like me. I know they don't. It wouldn't still be news if they did.

"Wally calm down. It's going to be fine alright? We're not doing this to hurt you, but it's been a week. You can't miss anymore school and you can't just stay up in your room feeling sorry for yourself. It's not healthy. You need to try and move on with your life. That's the only way things are going to get better."

He's serious. He's dead serious and I know I'm not going to be able to argue this. School? That means I'm going to have to go out there for eight hours a day and sit in class rooms and be stared and judged. I don't know if I can handle that. At least in my room nobody can really bother me.

It takes me a few minutes, but I eventually calm down. Well my breathing kind of slows a little I guess, if that counts as calm. I'm staring down at my blanket when he finally says something else.

"Wally, I didn't mean to upset you," he gives me small shake, "I'm sorry, but this won't be that bad. You just have to trust us okay?"

I don't want to say that I think this is the worst idea that he's ever had and I don't trust him, so I don't say anything at all.

"_Okay Wally_?" he's trying to be stern, but his voice sounds a little desperate. It's almost as if he needs me to say I trust him to justify the decision that they've made. Obviously even they're a little unsure about it.

I just nod and roll back over, accepting the fact that I'm going to be at school on Monday whether I like it or not. "Okay."

* * *

Awkward doesn't even begin to describe how I feel when I get dropped off at school Monday morning. Before I get out of the car my Aunt plants a kiss on my cheek and tells me that if I have any problems to go to the office and call her; that she'll bring me home. All I can think is why can't we just go back now? That would be easier right? And it would save on gas.

As if having red hair and freckles wasn't enough to draw attention to me every day of my life, being on crutches is like a red flag. It's practically giving me away right now and I slowly make my way to the front doors of the building with my head down. All I want today is to be unnoticed and left alone.

So far, I guess walking in and not being talked to isn't bad. I can tell people are staring and I can hear a few people whispering but they're keeping to themselves so I'm not going to complain. I head to my locker out of routine and lean one crutch against it as I try to remember the combination. It's only been a week, it shouldn't be this much of a blur, but it's escaping me at the moment. I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm nervous out of my mind right now. Go figure right? I fight villains in my spare time and I'm nervous about going to school.

After the third or fourth time I just want to say the hell with it and go call Aunt Iris right now because I'm so frustrated, but I remember writing the combination down in my agenda at the beginning of the year. After pulling it out of my backpack and flipping through the pages a few times, I find it and get my locker open. So maybe this day won't be all that bad.

* * *

_Yeah, right_.

Things start to turn to shit when I walk into my first period. I try to get there early to avoid being stared at when I walk in, but it doesn't matter. I pick a seat in the back corner and people stare at me anyway. I'm guess I'm hard to miss now.

"_You think he really meant for that little girl to die?" _

"_My mom was there, said he didn't even go to the funeral." _

"_On the news it said he was there but he didn't go in." _

"_I saw that too. They threw drinks at him and everything. I wonder what he's even doing here. I would never leave my house after something that embarrassing." _

"_I don't care what he's doing here as long he doesn't attract a bunch of stupid reporters. Wouldn't that be a pain in the ass to try and navigate through after school?" _

"_Yeah. You'd think he would just be homeschooled? Or go into to hiding." _

"_Or be taken out by some villain already." _

"_Gee wouldn't that be nice? At least that way we wouldn't have to see it on the news when he did it himself." _

You would expect high school kids to be a little better at whispering by now? They're talking as if I'm not in the back, completely capable of hearing them. Now that I'm some sort of news sideshow, I'm suddenly not a person with feelings or anything. All I want to do is run out of here, but I can't even do that on these stupid crutches. I'm starting to think Zoom broke my leg just so I would be forced to sit here and listen to people talk about me.

I sit in my desk and try to ignore the talking as best as I can, all while attempting to do some trivial in-class assignments the teacher handed out. I run through them in no time and then struggle awkwardly on my crutches as I carry the assignments to the front to lay them on my teacher's desk.

She looks down at the paper's I've turned in, grabbing them from the top of the pile and looking them over. I can't help but notice she's only done this with me. I'm also the only person she's glared at up here too.

"Would you like to know something interesting? My husband and I live down the street from that little girl. Her mother's been a wreck all week. I would've never thought you of all people would be Kid Flash. I almost find it funny. You weren't even fast enough to help her," she spits before pulling a red marker out of her desk drawer and scribbling a big, fat, obnoxious, 'F' at the top of my papers. "Welcome back Wallace."

* * *

As if first period wasn't enough, second and third make it just as bad. Those teachers don't hate me but people still have all kinds of things to say. Not everyone though. I did have one freshman kid come up to me and tell me that they thought Kid Flash was always really cool and some junior girl came up to me and tell me she'd love it if I came to the party she was throwing this weekend. I had to kindly turn her down though. Still, it's not turning out to be all that great of a day.

Lunch rolls around and for the first time in my entire life, I'm not excited about it. I contemplate not even eating anything, but that's a guaranteed way to pass out so I stop by a vending machine and buy some stuff out of there to avoid having to stand in line. With the way my day's going, somebody would probably slap the stupid tray out of my hand anyway.

I sit in the back and avoid everyone, even the kids I used to sit with. I just want to eat my lunch in piece. Everything is going well at first too; at least until I look up and I'm staring at this senior I recognize to be a football player and a few of his friends.

"Hey Wally," he smiles. His name is Jeff I think. It's Jeff Rogers or something super simple like that. I remember him talking at a football pep rally. He's the quarter back…or running back or some kind of back. I don't know; football was never really my thing.

I just roll my eyes and stare down at the table, "Um…_hey._"

"How's it going?"

Really? It's going to be one of these things? He can't just get right to the point. Either tell me you hate me or Kid Flash or both of us and just get it over with so I can continue on with my day.

"I'm fine."

He nods, not caring. It's obvious I could've said anything and he wouldn't have given a shit. That's not what he's here for and we both know that.

"Oh, that's nice. Glad you're okay. It's nice to know that you can save yourself. Couldn't lift a finger to save that girl though huh?" Now his voice is a little deeper and clearly a little angry. His friends in the background are all watching intently waiting to see what I'm going to do. I hope they don't think that just because I'm Kid Flash doesn't mean I'm going to like fight this guy or bust out my super speed or anything. I couldn't anyway, I'm still injured, or can they not see that?

I just don't answer. I'm not about to start an argument with Jeff or play into his game. He can insult me all he wants to, whatever. Normally, I'd probably have a really good comeback for anyone who bothered to mess with me, but right now I just can't afford any more bad press than I already have. All I need is for tomorrow's paper to read 'Wally West insults innocent high school kid.'

"Oh so you're just going to sit there and ignore me? I guess I wouldn't put it past you, you seem to be good at that."

He smirks. There are a few laughs from his stupid peanut gallery watching a few feet over. This whole thing is stupid. I guess bullying Kid Flash must be the cool thing to do now.

I don't really plan to fight back, because I know that's what he wants. I'm pretty sure he wants me to say something or hit him so I can get in trouble and he can go running to the press. I'm not an idiot. Instead, I decide to remove myself from the situation. I pick up and crutches and start to leave. I should've known he was going to follow me, it's like a given. He hasn't done enough to assert his dominance over me yet.

It takes everything I have not to drop these crutches and punch him in the face when Jeff grabs my shoulder. "Come on West, you don't have anything to say for yourself? I mean you abandoned the funeral the other day. You haven't even said you were sorry, have you? God, you're just as pathetic as a hero as you are here at school."

"Dude, what do you want? You insulted me, harassed me, and embarrassed me. Can I just go now? I really don't want a problem." Okay, so maybe that does sound a little pathetic but it's either that or get angry, so I go with pathetic right now.

"That's too bad, because I already have one. You see that girl that died, her name was Katie. She was my cousin-"

_His cousin? Of course_…because Zoom had to kidnap one of the most popular little girls in all of Central City.

"-and as far as I'm concerned this is your fault." I'm not kidding when I say that Jeff takes his hand and slams it right into my stomach. We're standing right there in the lunch room, tons on witnesses, and he doesn't seem to care at all. In fact I think I see him smile.

"You were the hero. She was your responsibility and you didn't do anything when that freak stood up there and held that knife to her throat. You're a sorry excuse for a hero," he hits me again and I feel the stiches strain, but what am I supposed to do?

I hear a few gasps and laughs as I drop my crutches and hold onto the nearest table, just trying not to fall over. When I'm not facing him, Jeff grabs my shoulder and holds me up himself to hit me again. I refuse to hit him. I mean I don't blame him. If I was in his position, I'd probably hit me too. I don't exactly want to get in handed to me in the lunch room either, but when I finally see some sort of authority figure that can help me, I'm shocked at what happens. The old bitch looks me in the eye, and then she looks away. She looks away as if nothing is happening.

"Look at you," Jeff says, his hand on my shoulder, keeping my balance before hitting me in the face. I attempt to shake it off until he lets go of me and pushes me backwards to the floor. I push myself up onto my elbows in time to see the jerk standing over me with a look of sheer disgust on his face, "I almost feel bad for you. I mean, how did Wally West become a superhero? You can't even save yourself."

He starts to walk away with his friends while I fumble around grabbing my crutches and standing up. Nobody bothers to help me or ask if I'm okay. They barely even look at me, like Jeff is going to go after them if they do.

All I want to do after I get up is go home. I just walk out of the lunch room because, _well_, that teacher didn't give a shit about me anyway. I plan to head to the office and call for a ride home, but I start to feel like shit on my way. My body sore, my head is starting to hurt and my side hurts. I look down to check it and I see a small spot blood. It's not as nearly much as when I fell off my bed, but I don't want to risk anything so I head to the nurse instead. I can call home from there anyway.

It's hard, but I manage to make it to the nurse's office and give her sort of a half-smile. I've never been here before, so I don't exactly know this lady or her name. She doesn't seem too bad. She's early thirties I'm guessing, with dark wavy hair and dark eyes. She doesn't look all that threatening. I only pray that she doesn't completely hate me enough to see me.

She looks at me and then smiles, "Hi I'm Nurse Funes, and you're Wally right?"

I just nod. At this point it's not unlikely that everyone in the entire world knows who I am. She stands up from her desk, a look of concern suddenly plastered all over her face, "Oh my gosh, what happened to your face? It's brui-My gosh, come here!"

I don't get a chance to answer before she's taking my crutches and she's helping me up onto the table and lying back. I lift the side of my shirt and Nurse Funes immediately starts grabbing things like alcohol and gauze. "You poor thing, what happened to you?"

A wave of embarrassment comes over me as she hands me an ice pack and point towards my eye. "I ugh…it was nothing."

The nurse frowns as if she actually cares. "Wally you came into my office during lunch with a black eye and you're bleeding. I think we both know that 'nothing' isn't the answer I was looking for."

"This kid hit me in the lunch room, but it's not a big deal," I find myself throwing that part in all of a sudden. I don't why but I don't want this to get around to the administration or media or anyone else. I just want this becoming a big thing. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say anything, please."

"You got beat up in the lunch room and you don't want me, _the nurse_, to not say anything?"

It sounds crazy but yes that's exactly what I'm asking. "Yeah…I just…I want to forget about this you know? I want to go to school and not be bothered and not be harassed any more than I already am out there."

That must sound weird coming from a kid my age because she looks at me like I'm crazy at first. She doesn't understand what I mean. I wait for her to say something as she raises an eyebrow at me before her eyes grow wide, "Oh my gosh…you're Wally West aren't you?"

That's a little new. I automatically assumed she knew already. Now that it's hit her, she'll probably kick me out of here or tell me that Katie was her niece or something.

"Y-you're that sidekick I keep hearing my friends talk about. Kid fa-Kid fast? No, Kid flash? Yeah, Kid Flash right? The one from that bank robbery, wasn't it?"

"You don't…you haven't seen me on TV or the news or anything?" Maybe it's conceited, but I'm almost a little dumbstruck but the fact that she _doesn't_ know who I am by now.

Nurse Funes shrugs, holding an alcohol filled piece of gauze to my side, "I actually don't own a TV, so no. No, I have not seen you on the news. I think I read an article about you in the paper last week, but that's about it."

That's almost a relief to hear. At least there's one person out there who doesn't seem to really know who I am. I feel my body relax immediately after she says that. I didn't even realize how tense I was.

"Your side should be alright for now," she says, securing a fresh piece of gauze with surgical tape, "But why don't I call your parents so that they can take you to get that checked out, huh?"

I close my eye, lying back and nodding. "I live with my Uncle," I correct, "Barry Allen, call him."

I hear her dial the number and explain to him that I'm in her office and that I need to be picked up. He asks what happened and I start to shake my head begging her not to tell him the details. The last thing I want is for him to come here freaking out. He shouldn't have made me come to school anyway. She tells him that I'm fine, but my stitches are acting up and I can live with that.

"You know, Wally. You should really say something, like to the office maybe. Whoever did this to you should get in some sort of trouble.

I'm going to have to tell somebody eventually, so I guess I might as well start with her. "I got beat up, in the cafeteria and nobody did anything. I don't think it matters if I tell or not."

"Then maybe I should."

"Please don't. I don't want this to be some kind of big deal, okay? I brought this on myself anyway. I deserved it."

Nurse Funes is glaring and I think she's about to yell at me, but instead she just sighs. I know she's not going to say anything but I can also tell that she really really wants to. "And what on earth could you have possibly done to deserve being attacked at your own school?"

I raise an eyebrow. Is she serious? I know she said she didn't know me, but she read an article. She has to at least know about Katie. She has to know she died because of me. "I let that…I let that little girl die."

The nurse is frowning and that's it. She's probably going to kick me out of her office, but she doesn't. "Wally I may not know you, or know anything about being a side kick or even watch the news, but I know enough and I read that article. No matter what anyone is saying I know that Kid Flash wouldn't just _let_ a little girl die. You took off your mask to save her right? I'm not an expert but I think that's the biggest sacrifice a hero can make."

I'm at a loss for words honestly. I've gotten so used to hearing that it's my fault, I don't even know what to say back so I don't say anything. I turn my face away to hide my embarrassment just as my Uncle comes in the room.

He takes one look at me holding this ice pack to my face and freaks out. "Wally what happened!"

The concern in his voice honestly does something to piss me off. After you forced me to come to school today, you're going to be upset when something happens? Clearly I didn't fall down the stairs or trip in the hallway. I decide I don't really want to have this discussion right here in front of the nurse. I already feel uncomfortable enough after what she just said so I lay the ice pack down on the table and reach over to grab my crutches. Uncle Barry is still waiting for an answer when I make my way across the room. "Can we just go please?"

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and then towards the nurse. She's biting her lip nervously and shaking her head. "You are going to want to get his stiches looked at," is all she says. She's probably broken a ton of rules by not reporting that I got beaten up to the office and not telling my Uncle or anything. I appreciate the help though.

Finally he gestures toward the door, letting me pass. Guess he realized there was no way he was getting answers in here. I don't say a word in the hallway or parking lot either. I don't say a word in the car. I close my door, put my seatbelt on and turn my face towards the window.

"So are you going to tell me what happened now?" he asks, pulling out of the parking lot. I can tell he's confused and a little frustrated, but so am I.

"Like you really care." I complain under my breath.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Well isn't it obvious? You made me go to school and I got beat up! What happened to 'this won't be that bad' and 'you just have to trust us'?"

He completely disregards all of my questions, a look of shock on his face. "Somebody hit you at school, and nobody said anything? Why didn't the office call? Shouldn't a teacher have stopped it or-"

"Come on, are you serious? I know you watch the news! Nobody likes me! While I was busy getting it handed to me in the lunch room, everybody just looked away _including_ the teacher. They just let it happen. Hell, they probably enjoyed it. I told you I didn't want to go but you insisted because you know everything right? You know exactly what I'm going through because everyone knows your secret identity! If you hadn't made me-"

"Ooh no!" he yells, pulling over near a Zeta tube, but neither of us get out of the car, "Don't go there Wally! You knew you would have to go back to school eventually! It was a matter of time. You couldn't miss anymore. You're a teenager and teenagers have to go to school. It's like I could've known you were going to get beat up! I'm not psychic!"

"Well gee Uncle Barry, thank God for that huh?"

I think he's going to yell again as he turns to face me, but he doesn't look angry. He looks hurt if anything. "Wally wh…what's gotten into you? You never talk to me like this."

The miserable face he's giving me makes me feel bad, but I don't want to get upset so I turn and stare out of the window. I just make sure to lower my voice when I answer, "Nothing. I'm fine. I just…I don't want to…can we just check out these stitches checked out and then go home?"

"Wally I think we should tal-"

I cut him off before he can even finish the word. "I already know what you're going to say and I don't want to talk about it. Why would I? Why would I want to talk about the fact that I went to school today against my will just to hear hundreds of kids talk about me like I wasn't there, have a teacher blatantly fail me today just because, get stared at everywhere I went, get beat up minding my own business, a-and then…th-then…" I stop because I start to feel a lump forming inside my throat choke me up. Of course. That's the last thing I want right now.

I feel my uncle's hand resting on my shoulder, but I pull away because I'm not trying to cry right now. Knowing my luck, there's some hidden paparazzi down the street taking pictures of this.

"And then what Wally?"

"Th-then you," and here it comes. I use one of my hands to cover my eyes, "Why'd you make me go? I didn't…this wouldn't of happened if… why can't you just say that you're sorry?"

His eyes go wide and then he just nods, "U-ugh, yeah of course. Wally I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you go a-"

I know that's what I asked but it doesn't make me feel any better. It's not what I really want. I'm just rambling emotionally. Next thing, I'm feeling my Uncle's arms around me but I don't push him away.

"I-I don't understand," I force out between exasperated breaths, "They hate me. Even at school…I can't go anywhere without…what am I supposed to do?"

Uncle Barry just nods and lets me babble and cry all while he just hugs me and rubs a reassuring hand down my back. "Shh…calm down Wally. Just take a deep breath and calm down. It's going to be fine. We'll figure something out, alright?...We'll figure something out."

* * *

well i hope you enjoyed :) plz review


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! back again :) hope u r all still enjoying! i appreciate all the favs n comments n stuff! anywas i dont really have anything else to say this time around so...enjoy :D

i do not own young justice

* * *

6

When we get to The Cave, my Uncle takes me back to Med Bay to get my stitches patched up. They're not as bad as they were before, in a few days they should come out, but this is still a pain in the ass nonetheless. After he places a new piece of gauze over them, he tells me he has to go have a talk with Batman and to hang around for a while.

"You know, those probably would've healed by now it you didn't keep irritating them," I hear as I sit on the edge of the table, poking at the gauze. I look up and see Artemis leaning against the doorway, a smirk on her face.

I can't help but smile a little. I feel like I haven't seen her in forever with everything that's been going on lately. I go to look up at her and when I do, her smile immediately drops. "Wally, what happened to your face?"

Damn it. I almost forgot all about my face. I know the bruises have probably set in by now. "It was-it was nothing. Don't worry about it."

Of course she doesn't listen. In a matter of seconds she's made her way over and has her hand under my chin, lifting my head to get a better look at my face. "You come in looking like you just lost a bar fight and you expect me to just 'not worry about it'? Wally come on, I think you know me a little better than that. Worrying in the first thing I'm going to do given everything that's been going on."

Well I was at least hoping that telling her not to worry would work. Maybe it was a pipe dream but it was worth trying right?

Artemis lets go of my face and gives me a stern look in the eyes, "Wally what happened?"

"This kid at school, he hit me a few times," I reply, shifting my gaze away from hers, "It's no big deal Artemis really."

"This happened to you at school? Are you serious? What kid? And while you were on crutches? I should go up there and kick his ass myself! What th-"

She's yelling and I just want her to stop because I want to drop the topic. I give her a pleading look and she calms down with a sigh.

"Tell me this kid at least got suspended."

I don't want to lie, but I know if I say nothing happened, she'll probably flip. I just decide to say nothing and let her figure that out for herself. It doesn't take more than a few seconds.

"_Wally…_"

"Can we just talk about something else please?"

Artemis clearly doesn't want to talk about anything else. She wants to talk about _this_, but after a few minutes I see her give in. "Fine…So what's going on between you and Robin?"

The question catches me off guard. I know Rob kind of walked out on me the other day, but I didn't think anyone from the team knew that. "Huh?"

"Well he told us he was going to see you, but when he came back he seemed kind of upset. He wouldn't tell us why though. He just went to his room. Did you guys have a fight or something?" Artemis gives me an accusing look, pretty much saying that if we did have a fight, she assumes I started it…and I did.

"Well kind of. It was stupid. I guess I should ta-" I'm in the middle of my sentence when both Artemis and I hear something outside my door. It sounds like my uncle talking to Batman, but I'm not sure at first because they both seem to be talking in aggravated whispers. After a few moments I see Artemis waiting for me to continue what I was saying but I hold my hand up because I want to try and hear this.

"_That's great and all Batman, but until then what are we supposed to do. It's been way to long for us to not have some kind of solution for this." _

"_Believe me Flash, we've been discussing the best way to approach this since it has happened but this is a delicate situation and we have to handle it appropriately." _

"_Well do you think something could be figured out a little faster? I can't even send Wally to school without something happening to him. He's getting harassed by media, having drinks thrown at him, attacked at lunch. Am I supposed to send him around with a body guard and hope for the best or lock him in the highest room of the tallest tower or what? Because this is getting ridiculous!" _

"_I know you're upset, but I told you we're doing the best that we can. Zoom meant this to be difficult from the moment Kid Flash took off his mask. Wally West may just be a regular kid but him being Kid Flash gave people an excuse to reveal even miniscule details about his life. Within hours you could find out anything you ever wanted to know about Wally on the internet. Believe me, I went through and tried to get rid of and block whatever information I could but…within days, everyone have formulated an opinion on Wally whether they knew him or not."_

"_What are you saying?" _

"_I'm saying this isn't as simple as some may think. We have to choose what we're going to do to help Wally very carefully. We've considered having The League do news spots or press conferences, but after the backlash at the funeral, we're not so sure about the idea. And the argument has been made that us simply talking about the incident with Kid Flash will not do anything to appease people, especially those who claim that the death of Katie Rogers was a direct results of his negligence." _

"_So what? Is this like an 'actions speak louder than words' kind of thing? You want Wally to go up there and say something about how it wasn't his fault or show people that he cares and he's sorry by saving tons of kids?" _

"_Like I said, we haven't officially decided on anything yet Flash, but the minute we do you will be the first to know. Ultimately, whatever we decide will have to be approved by Wally. It is his life we are dealing with." _

My uncle goes to respond but this is when Artemis turns to me and rests one of her hands on my legs, "Do you want to go, maybe talk to Robin?"

This is pretty much her way of saying that I don't need to listen to this conversation anymore. She knows that if it was up to me I'd stay here and probably here a lot more things that I wouldn't want or need to hear. "Um…yeah, sure."

She helps me off the table and hands me my crutches. Then we walk out of the door and down the hall towards our rooms. When we get to Rob's door, she plants a quick kiss and then pats me on the back like a kid getting ready to go play in a little league game. It's _so_ reassuring.

I knock and wait for him to yell "Come in!" before fumbling around with trying to open the door and balance all at the same time.

He looks up from his bed to see me standing awkwardly in the doorway with my head tilted away from him and he looks a little confused and surprised, "KF?" It only takes him a few seconds to switch from surprised to ticked off, "What are you doing here?"

"I ugh…" I don't know what the hell I want to say. I should've prepared some sort of speech of something. I take a deep breath and look at him. His eyes go wide for a second, probably at the sight of my stupid black eye. I haven't even looked at it, so if it keeps getting reactions like this, it must be pretty sick.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for being a jerk to you the other day when you came over. I know you were just trying to help and I shouldn't have acted like that an-"

"KF its okay," Rob sits up, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did either. I guess I don't really understand what you're going through and I'm sorry too. I just…Well we're best friends right?"

I nod enthusiastically, trying to assure him that we are definitely still best buds. "Yeah of course."

"Then don't push me away like that," he says matter-of-factly. I wish it was that easy. Or I at least wish that he could see I'm not pushing him away because I don't like him. I'm pushing him away because I do. "Wally I want to help you."

"I know. It's just hard. I don't want something like this to happen to you or Artemis or anyone else on The Team that I might be associated with. I mean, honestly dude…this fucking sucks. I don't know any other way to put it."

That gets Rob to crack a slight smile, which is good. It relieves a little bit of the emotional tension we've got going here. "I can't imagine…So um, I just have to ask before we go on, what happened to your face?"

Damn it, I'll be glad when this heals. Hopefully it'll be all the way gone in a day, maybe two. Who knows, the way I've been eating, it might take a little longer.

I think about saying the same thing I said to Artemis, that it was nothing, but that didn't work the first time, so why would it work now? I might as well just tell the truth. "It was this kid at school."

Of course Robin's expression immediately starts to shift so I try to throw in that it wasn't a big deal but he isn't having it.

"Dude are you serious? You got-" he stops half way during his sentence. I think it's when he sees my uncomfortable expression, "Wally you know…you know that's not okay right? Regardless of what anyone thinks of you, that doesn't give them the right to hurt you, especially not at school."

Somewhere in my rational mind I think I know that, but at the moment all I can think is that I deserved it. Jeff had a good reason to be mad, didn't he? I don't say that though, I just nod in agreement because I know that'll be easier. "Y-yeah Rob, I know."

"Is something going to happen to him? I mean I assume you didn't let this slide as this kid is going to get suspended or something right? You did tell someo-" Rob keeps asking me all these questions and I feel like once I tell him the answer he's going to be disappointed, so I just stare down at his floor. Finally I hear him let a long, deep, sigh. "You didn't say a word about it, did you?"

"_No._"

"And you don't plan on saying something, do you?"

"_Hadn't planned on it_."

I peek up just enough to see Rob ruffle the front of his hair and process what I've just said. When he talks again, I can hear several different emotions in his tone. There's a little frustration, a little disappointment, and what I think is pity. "Wally, you're Kid Flash. You're a superhero. This isn't like you. You can't let people take advantage and do this to you."

I don't understand what he means. I'm afraid to ask, but I want to know what he's trying to say. "Can't let them do what?"

"You can't let them redefine who you are."

* * *

No more than a few hours after talking to Rob, I'm sitting in my room at home just thinking about what he said.

"_You can't let them redefine who you are." _

While that does _sound_ nice, I can't decide how much it truly applies to my life right now. I don't think I'm letting anyone else redefine who I am as a person. I don't even understand how it would come off that way. Nothing about me has changed. Why would he even say that? I'm still the same Wally.

Things are just a little stressful right now.

Can't he see that? I'm not changing, just my situation…right?

I'm still contemplating this when Aunt Iris pops into my room and tells me that dinner is ready. I know she really wants me to come for once, and because she was really upset when she saw my black eye earlier, I decide to actually show up tonight.

I make my way into the kitchen and set my crutches by my chair. I think I surprise my Uncle Barry a little. He doesn't make a big deal out of it by announcing it or making some joke and I appreciate that. Having attention drawn to me is not something I want right now and I'm sure he can tell.

To say that this whole moment is awkward is just a grave understatement. I haven't been to dinner in a while and they wonder why. Nobody is saying anything. It's quiet and we're barely even making eye contact. I wonder if maybe it's just because of me. I'm sure they don't want to say anything to upset me.

While I sit there feeling uncomfortable and almost wishing I'd stayed in my room, Aunt Iris makes me a plate. I give her a forced half smile when she sets it down in front of me and she gives me the same half smile back. I decide at that point that I'm just going to eat my food as fast as possible and head back to my room. I'm maybe three minutes in when Uncle Barry throws a monkey wrench straight into those plans.

"So listen Wally, I know things didn't go over too well at school today and we're sorry for that. I looked into other options earlier so that you don't have to go back," he starts.

Of course right after he says that, all I can think about it what Rob said. If I don't go back, isn't that pretty much just letting Jeff, and everybody else, know that they won? Isn't that the equivalent of letting them 'redefine me', by letting them scare me off? I think these are the kinds of things Rob was talking about and damn it, I hate the fact that he's like almost always right.

I swallow hard and look down at my plate, just pushing the food around aimlessly, "Um…thanks, but I…I think I _want_ to go back."

They both give me the exact surprised the looks that I was expecting. "What? The other day you fought us about even going in the first place. Now you want to go back, _after this_?"

Okay, so it probably does sound crazy but this is really what I want to do. "Y-yeah."

Uncle Barry glances at his wife for back up and she just shrugs. "Hmm…Um…Well okay, if tha-that's really what you want to do. I guess we can give it another try, but if anything happens I'm pulling you out and homeschooling you myself."

* * *

The next day is even harder than the first. This time when Aunt Iris pulls up there are news vans and reporters. Clearly someone tipped them off that I made an appearance yesterday, _awesome_.

"Are you sure you want to do this honey?" There's a desperate frown on her face that is practically begging me to say I want to go home right now. I almost give in when she puts a hand up to my eye. "I just wouldn't want something else to happen to you."

The bruise is half gone anyway. "Y-yeah, I'm sure."

That is the exact opposite of what she wants to hear, but she doesn't push it again. "Fine…just be careful, okay?"

I nod and throw my backpack over my shoulders before stumbling out of her car with these stupid crutches. I take two or three steps towards the building before I'm swamped with people in my face following me and asking questions.

"_Wally! Wally! How does it feel returning back to school?" _

"_How was your first day?" _

"_Are you adjusting well? What happened to your face?" _

"_Did someone hit you yesterday, or did it happen after school?" _

"_Did your Uncle do it?"_

"_Did your father do it?"_

Up to this point, I've done a pretty good job ignoring them. I'm steps away from the door, but when I hear that particular question amongst the shouting reporters I have to stop. It's just a reflex. "Wh-what?" I stutter, turning around to face everyone. I open my mouth to say more but someone else is talking before I get a chance.

"Okay! Okay! Look here, this is a school! None of you have any right to harass this child while he's trying to get an education!"

I look forward and watch as the sea of reporters' splits and Nurse Funes is walking up and escorting me into the building where they can't follow us. I don't know how or why I end up following her all the way to her office, but when we get there she sets her bag down and looks at me with sympathetic eyes. "Are you okay?"

I'm still a little dazed when I answer, "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"It's disgusting that they're even allowed on this campus. At some point today I'm going to talk to security about that."

Suddenly there's this embarrassed blush on my cheeks. I don't want Nurse Funes to get stuck in my problems and fight my battles for me. I lean forward on my crutches and look at the floor to hide my face when I say, "You-you don't have to. It's fine. I can just ignore it."

She's organizing and setting up for the day, but after I see that, I hear her stop and then raise an eyebrow at me, "Really, because you didn't seem to be doing that great of a job just now? When I walked up, you looked like a deer trapped in headlights."

If that isn't the most humiliating thing ever. I can only hope she didn't hear what they asked me before that happened. I don't know why I care, but I actually kind of like Nurse Funes. She seems nice enough though and genuine. Clearly she kind of likes me, at least enough to help me out. I wouldn't want her to find out about my personal life and then start thinking differently about me. I'm not exactly in a position to be losing allies.

I open my mouth to counter but nothing comes out. I can't really argue with her. I was really caught off guard out there and if she hadn't come along, I probably would've been eaten alive.

"Look, I don't want to overstep my nurse boundaries or anything; and I don't know what the deal with your dad might be-"

Damn it, so she did hear them. God I hope she doesn't get on her computer and Google my dad or anything. I'm sure something about that situation will pop up thanks to that asshole reporter Derek that put my business out there in the first place.

"But when they bring up things like that, they're only trying to get a rise out of you. They want good ratings and right now, you're their ticket."

"Yeah? Well I didn't ask to be. I really wish I wasn't," I say, pouting childishly.

"You don't have to be." She says it so matter-of-factly, like it's the easiest thing ever. If it was as easy as she had just made it sound, I'm sure I would've caught on by now.

"_Sure_. I'm all the news cares about right now. There's no way they're leaving me alone anytime soon."

Nurse Funes shrugs, as if I'm being dramatic. So I roll my eyes dramatically. It's childish I know, but at the moment I don't really care. "Well if you have any ideas, I'd _love_ to hear them."

Now she's rolling her eyes at me, clearly not amused by the way I'm reacting to her advice. "I'm just saying; if you don't want them to harass you for the rest of your life…then don't give them a show."

* * *

I'm hoping that all of the excitement from me returning back to school has worn off already, but of course that isn't the case. There are still points and stares and whispers, but today a lot more of them are angry. They're mostly about the pile up of reporters I've attracted to campus today and how they're taking up spots in the parking lot and blocking the entrance. I'm making more and more enemies left and right without even trying.

I just try and remain as low key as possible. Much like yesterday, I stick to myself and try not to draw any attention. It's working for the most part, up until passing between third and fourth period. I don't think anything of it at first. I'm just walking through a hallway of kids and then suddenly –

BAM!

I'm lying on flat on the ground, my face perpendicular to the cold linoleum floor. I want to chalk it up to be clumsy and catching one of my crutches on something, but then I look up and see none other than Jeff Rogers smirking at me. I roll my eyes and start to push myself up when suddenly he's next to me, putting his arm on my shoulder as if he's helping me up. I have no idea what's going on. Why would he trip me and then help me back up?

Then I realize he's not so much as helping me as he is digging his fingers into my shoulder and whispering into my ear, "_What_ the hell are you doing back? I thought you'd be smart enough to stay home after yesterday."

When I'm standing and leaning on one crutch, Jeff leans down and grabs the other, shoving it into my chest violently. He pulls me uncomfortably close and then leans into my ear, "If you're stupid enough to keep showing your face, I'm going to take every opportunity I have to personally ruin your life, for _Katie_."

Jeff lets the crutch go and then walks off as if nothing happened. It takes me a second to even process what the hell just went on. He tripped me, just to help me up and threaten me. I guess he was trying to intimidate me? I'm not sure.

As I make my way to class though, I realize that the entire time this was happening I didn't do anything. So I wouldn't have fought back anyway, but I didn't even say anything. That isn't like me. Is this the kind of thing Rob was talking about? I always have something to say, at least when someone is threatening me. I'm Kid Flash and I just stood there and took it. But I didn't just take it. I'd like to chalk up my lack of response to me taking Nurse Funes' advice and not offering a how, that would be one thing. _That_ I could live with. That's not it though.

Jeff threatened me and I was actually kind of scared. I felt threatened and I shut down completely.

_What the hell just happened? _

* * *

well i hope you enjoyed! more excitement to come soon! yay! anyways, please leave a comment :)


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys! its me again :) thanks for all the favs n reviews n what not. i say that everytime but still, i appreciate it!

Theres a lot going on in this chp! i hope u enjoy it! i do not own young justice

* * *

7

"How was school?" my Uncle asks when I get into the car. There aren't any reporters or news people waiting for me when I get out today, so I assume that Nurse Funes complained…even though I asked her not to.

I don't even look towards him after her asks. I just buckle my seatbelt and keep my gaze out of the window. I've just been kind of moody since my encounter with Jeff. "Fine. It was fine."

"No problems today?"

"You're asking if anyone tried to beat me up today, right?"

I shoot him a sideways glance and notice him looking over and raising an eyebrow at me, "Um…no-wh-did they?"

"No," I answer rolling my eyes and turning back towards the window. "Like I said, everything was fine."

It's silent for a few minutes after that as he takes the usual route home. I don't mind the silence. It's better than talking about anything that's going on. It's almost kind of comforting and relaxing to sit in the car, away from school and reporters and just have some time to focus on anything other than my situation…at least until Uncle Barry turns to me at a stop light.

"Is something wrong Wally?"

I force myself to look wide eyed and play stupid, "No. Why? Does something seem wrong?"

I think I've caught him off guard for a second with my sudden change in attitude because he looks at me like I'm a completely new person. He looks and then he just keeps looking at me as I stare back with my eyes still wide. He doesn't even notice when the light changes to green. I have to point for him to finally see it.

Even then, he hesitates before starting to drive the car again. "Ugh no…no I guess not."

* * *

Because I spend most of my time in my room bored out of my mind, I have no trouble getting my homework done. Who knows, maybe one good thing will come out of this and I'll get straight A's this year…well depending on how many of my teachers don't attempt to fail me for just being me.

I skip dinner tonight, claiming I have a lot of work, when honestly I've been done for hours. I just want to eat by myself is all. Around nine is when I make my way to the kitchen because my Uncle is showering and my Aunt is in their room reading. I leave my crutches in my room, and I know I look like an idiot hobbling around but at the moment I could care less.

I check the fridge and see that Aunt Iris left a plate for me. I appreciate it, but at the same time it makes me feel like a jerk for ditching them at dinner so often. Honestly it looks like a lot and I haven't had much of an appetite, so I take a banana and a bag of chips to the couch instead. Lately I've been eating just enough to keep me going without blacking out somewhere. Since I haven't been exerting a lot of energy, it's been taking less and less food to keep me going…or maybe my body's just getting used to the fact that I'm probably depriving it of its usual calories. I don't know. All I know is eating isn't anywhere as fun as it used to be and kind of far from my mind lately anyway.

I attempt to watch late night cartoons at first, then some reality TV, but it's all reruns and they easily bore me. I can't help but scroll past the news channels, just to see what they're saying now. I know it's sick and I shouldn't do it, but I do anyway.

I don't see much in the way of interesting until I try the nine o'clock national news on channel five. It's kind of dark and the camera work is shaky, but apparently it's a live feed. The only reason it interests me is because at the bottom it says "Gotham City, CT" and I wonder if maybe I'll see Robin or something. After a few seconds of nothing, I see one of the last people I want to see pop up on the screen holding a mic. It's that same stupid reporter, Derek, who showed up on the lawn and then tipped people off about my dad, who reporters are still trying to get a story out of.

I keep watching, even though he's not saying anything yet. He's just running and pointing for a minute or two until he sees something.

"_There! There she is! Let's see if we can catch up and talk to her…Hey! Hey you in the green! Excuse me!" _

_The camera suddenly stops and pans up, giving a full up and down view of Artemis. What the hell is doing trying to talk to Artemis? _

_She's walking, bow in hand, a few scrapes on her uniform; but when she hears the guy, she stops and glares at him. "Who are you and what the hell do you want? I'm kind of busy." _

"_I'm a reporter and I was hoping to ask you a few questions, particularly about a comrade of yours…Wally West? You might know him better as Kid Flash?" _

_Once he mentions my name, she rolls her eyes and keeps walking, "I don't have anything to say about him. We work two different cities. Sorry." _

_Derek doesn't let up. He and his camera man just continue to follow her as she walks. "Are you sure about that? Because I have reason to believe otherwise. I bet you have a lot to say about him actually and I also know for a fact, that Kid Flash used to frequent this city pretty often…and not to fight crime." _

_Artemis doesn't even entertain what he's saying. She just keeps walking and begins to load her bow with a grappling hook arrow. I think even Derek knows what she's about to do, so he motions to his camera man and suddenly an envelope is in his hand. _

"_Look, I think we both know you're about to try and escape just so you can avoid my questions about your boyfriend-" _

_That's what stops her. I watch Artemis turn and look as if she's about to punch him right in his face, "Excuse me?" _

_He doesn't answer. He just goes in his folder and hand Artemis what appears to be stack of pictures. Then suddenly the screen splits in two and on one side we see Artemis scanning through the stack and on the other we see big, clear, blown up versions of the pictures she's looking at. _

_They're pictures of me, and pictures of us. They're us talking on Gotham corners in our uniforms, and us sitting on the edges of buildings holding hands. _

_Derek's smile grows a little wider every time she looks a new picture. After four or five he laughs and goes back into the folder, "Those are nice right? But these are my favorite. They're so adorable." _

_He hands them to her and I watch as her eyes grow wide. On the screen flashes more pictures. This time they're of us hooking up on different roof tops in Gotham. I'm kissing her, kissing her neck, moving my hand up her uniform. I can't even believe what I'm looking at and clearly neither can she. _

"_Where the hell did you get these?" she growls moving towards him. _

_Derek almost looks threatened. It only lasts a second though, and then a smug look comes to his face. "Doesn't really matter does it? I came to find out what you have to say about these pictures. You and Kid Flash work in two different cities, huh? Looks to me like Kid Flash doesn't do much working at all." _

"_No! Shut up! Don't you twist this around! You don't know anything about him!" It looks as if Artemis is ready to punch him in the face right on camera and I'm just praying to God she doesn't do it. She doesn't need the backlash that comes along with that and this. _

"_I know enough…I know that Kid Flash is a neglectful, unfocused, child who doesn't take his job seriously. It wasn't just a mistake the day that Katie Rogers died. He's always been this way. Who knows how many people were mugged or assaulted in Central while he was speeding down here to Gotham and hooking up with you? He should be ashamed of himself…well both of you should be really, but you're not on trial here I guess, lucky you. This is about your boyfriend and how careless he is." _

_Artemis looks furious, but I can tell she's holding back and refraining from beating the shit out of this guy with everything she has. She could do it too. I know she could. "He is not careless! What is wrong with you? He took off his mask! He gave up his identity to save that little girl!" _

"_That may be," Derek shrugs, "But maybe if he was doing his job right in the first place, he wouldn't have had to?" _

Before I get a chance to hear Artemis counter, the TV screen had suddenly gone black. I quickly go to reach for the remote so that I can turn it back on but the remote isn't there. When I look over to see what the hell happened, my aunt is standing beside the couch instead. "Wally you shouldn't be watching this garbage."

Next to her, Uncle Barry is standing there glaring at me with a look of disbelief. He must've seen the pictures. Before this, he had no idea about me sneaking off to Gotham to see Artemis on late nights. Nobody did. I have no idea how Derek even found out. I obviously haven't snuck out to see her since this whole this happened.

I want to say something, maybe apologize; but I feel like anything I say about the situation is just going to be wrong in Uncle Barry's eyes, so I refrain from all speech. Aunt Iris looks between his arm-crossed glare and my shamed expression, then sighs. "I think we should all just go to bed. This clearly has us all a little shaken up."

I force myself up off the couch as she puts an arm over her husband's shoulders and leads him back towards their bedroom. I hobble towards my bed and then through myself on it as soon as I'm close enough.

I don't know what to say or think after seeing that. I'm feeling a mix of emotions, most of which include guilt, shame and embarrassment. So maybe late night hook ups with Artemis wasn't exactly one of my brighter ideas in hindsight, but how was I supposed to know it would come back to bite me in the ass? I'm a teenager with superpowers. Of course I was going to use them to do something fun and stupid every now and then.

Derek made a good point though. How many people did get hurt while I was out running around fulfilling my stupid teenage boy needs? I couldn't say for sure. The thought never even occurred to me. It makes me feel kind of selfish honestly. For all I know, people could've been out here getting injured and I wasn't around to help them. If anyone ever did get attacked while I was gone, that was definitely my fault. I'm sure that's how everyone watching the news saw it too.

People all over the country probably saw that segment…which means people all over the country also saw Artemis and know that she's my girlfriend. Oh my God…what have I-

I've just put Artemis' entire career and identity at risk. Thank God she wears a mask, but I'll never be able to see her as Wally West again. That would give it all away. No more dinners or movies in Gotham. Somebody would make the connection and it would be over for her. It'll already be bad enough now that the world knows she's dating Kid Flash, aka public enemy number one. This type of thing is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want to drag anybody else into my issues and it's already too late. Come tomorrow, she'll probably be in newspaper and tabloids. Every news station is going to be playing clips of tonight's segment for days. Damn it, this is all my fault. Anything that happens to her as a result of this is on me. I don't know if I can handle that.

I can barely handle what's happening to me right now. Being responsible for what's happening to everyone around me is too much. I can't help them or protect them from this. I couldn't even protect myself from Jeff today in the hallway. How am I supposed to help anyone else?

I can't.

I didn't even have to be near Artemis to drag her into this. Those pictures came from weeks ago, I know it. I wouldn't be surprised if Derek had more pictures. Who knows what they're of? They could be of me and Dick or me and Artemis without her costume on. I'm not willing to risk it. Maybe it would better for Artemis if I just stopped coming around so that she could disassociate herself from me altogether?

...as much as I hate to admit it, that sounds like my best bet.

* * *

There are no reporters at school the next morning, so I know for sure Nurse Funes said something to the administration. Nice gesture, but I really didn't need her to do it. I would've gotten by eventually. I guess I do appreciate being able to walk into school like a normal kid though…I should probably thank her or something.

The first part of the day goes by alright. I avoid Jeff as much as possible. I don't even really notice that I'm doing it at first, but then I realize that I keep checking over my shoulder or glancing across corners before I turn them. That is not okay. I shouldn't have to do that, but there isn't much I can do about it, especially on crutches. I could hit him back I guess, but something tells me Jeff would go running straight to the news or the internet and milk that story for all it was worth if I left one bruise on him.

I get my fair share of snide comments about last night's new special throughout the day. I also get a few winks and interested looks from a couple girls, which make me feel more uncomfortable than anything. Hooking up is the last thing I'm interested in at the moment and that's saying a lot coming from me.

At lunch again, I'm sitting in the back eating vending machine snacks by myself. I've gotten a few invitations from some of my old friends to join them at the old table, but something in the way they all asked told me they were doing it because they felt obligated and not because they actually wanted me there still. They were hoping I'd say no. I can't say it didn't bother me a little, but what am I going to do? So I grab a textbook, pull out some notes, open a bag of chips, and pray that I just get left alone.

Of course not…It takes Jeff about ten minutes to come over and continue to torment me. Never in my life would I have thought that I would have a bully. This is like every cliché high school TV show and movie ever made.

"West," he says, leaning across the table. His hand conveniently lands atop my chips, crushing them all. "Saw your girlfriend on the news last night. Have to say, the archer? Good choice, she's pretty hot."

Just the way he says it makes my stomach turn, but I don't say anything. I keep my head turned down towards my textbook. After a few seconds, Jeff slams my book closed. "What? No thank you? No answer? Speak up. Kid Flash always had some smart ass remark. Am I not good enough or what?"

He smiles at me and the reaches out and taps the side of my face with the palm of his hand to mock me. For a second I lose it when I grab his arm and pin it to the table. "Whoa, look at you fighting back. I didn't think you had it in you, but I'd be careful. Wouldn't want to get suspended would you?"

Jeff points across the Cafeteria with his free hand. I look over my shoulder and see the lunch attendant, the same one who never even flinches when Jeff harasses the shit out of me, eyeing me threateningly. I just roll my eyes and let go of his arm. "I didn't think so. It's almost ironic isn't it? I bother you and nothing happens, but they'll get up to help me. I don't know. I think it's kind of funny. Doesn't feel good when the people who are supposed to help you, don't help you, _does it_?"

Ignoring his personal stab at me, I take my books and start stuffing them into my bag. Screw lunch. I should probably eat but I can at least wait a few hours longer so that I can do it without being attacked. It'll hurt, but I'll make it.

"You're supposed to be a hero and you're more concerned with fucking your girlfriend than actually saving lives. I don't care if you took your mask off or not. That guy on the news was right. Maybe if you were doing your job in the first place, my cousin would still be alive."

He doesn't try to stop me or hit me or anything else after that. Jeff watches me finish picking up my stuff and watches me as I leave. Maybe I'm crazy, but he actually looks a little upset while he does it. Like maybe thinking about his cousin upsets him. I don't even want to think about it or pretend this guy has feelings so I hurry out of the cafeteria and out into the hallway. I find myself in the Nurse's office a few seconds later, just letting myself in.

"Wally?" Nurse Funes says, seeing me set my crutches down and sit in a chair without invitation. "What are you-"

"Can I just sit here?" I ask.

"Sure…for how long?"

"Forever."

This is when she raises her eyebrow from where she's refilling her cotton ball and Q-tip jars. "Is something wrong? Did I miss something?"

Sinking into the chair, I sigh and throw my face into my palm, "No. I just need to get away for a second and this seems to be the only place I can go where nobody hates me."

She nods and lets me sit there while she cleans her office up some, not that it's even dirty. I get the feeling she does this every day when there's no kids in here. She gives off a neat freak sort of vibe. I sit here and watch her until the next bell rings and I know I have five minutes until I have to be at my next class.

I sit for another two or three minutes before I actually get up though. "I should probably get going."

"Are you sure?" she shrugs, "I can write you a note if you want to stay."

The idea is definitely tempting. I would rather stay in here all day. We didn't even have a conversation while I was sitting in here, but for some reason I felt really comfortable. I felt way more comfortable in here than out there.

"I would, but I need to go to class. Thanks though, you know, for letting me hang out here for a while."

"It was no problem Wally. If you ever need to come back, don't hesitate. I know it can't be that easy for you out there. I wish I could do more to help you out."

"Don't worry about it," I make my way towards the door, "A-and thanks for ugh…for handling those reporters too."

Nurse Funes looks genuinely confused when I mention that to her. I find it almost hard to believe until she starts talking, "I didn't handle them. You asked me not to, so I didn't. I _wanted_ to, but I didn't want to upset you. Somebody must've said something, but it wasn't me."

* * *

I spend the rest of the day wondering who the hell said something if Nurse Funes didn't, but all of that goes out that window when Uncle Barry picks me up and tells me we're going to The Cave.

"What? Why?" After last night's news special, I was hoping to avoid The Cave for a few days if possible.

Uncle Barry doesn't seem to be in his usual cheery mood. I think it has something to do with finding out about how I was sneaking off to be with Artemis at night. I mean granted, we were rarely on patrol that late because it was usually two and three in the morning, but I'm sure he thought I was in bed.

"A few reasons. Your stitches are coming out, to check on your leg, and Batman and I have to talk again."

"Oh…okay." Nervous doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. My plan was to just kind of avoid Artemis and fall out her life. Maybe if I was lucky she would start to hate me or something and then she wouldn't _want_ anything to do with me after a while. This can't happen if I'm at The Cave, then she'll want to talk to me and I'll have to talk to her and we'll stay together and she'll keep getting harassed a-and I can't do this…

* * *

"The stitches took a little longer to come out than I would've thought, probably because you kept having to get them redone," My uncle states, as I pull my shirt down. I was poked and prodded for the last half hour and it's finally over. "The cast has to stay on a little longer. I don't know why it's taking your leg so long to heal; maybe the break was worse than I thought."

I sit on the end of table, watching my legs hang off. My mind is honestly more on Artemis than it is on my stupid leg. I think I've decided how to handle that situation and keep her out of my problems, "Yeah, um…maybe."

"So I have to go talk to The Bat about…_things_, including your late night escapades with a certain archer. You can imagine how pissed off Green Arrow was about that. So while I talk to him, you go spend some time with your team mates and stay out of trouble."

It feels weird to hear him refer to them as my team mates when I haven't gone on a mission in weeks and the way things are looking, I can't say when I'll go again. I respond with a simple 'okay' and follow him out of the Med Bay. He stops in the main room where Batman usually gives us our missions, but I keep going towards the rooms where I know Artemis is. I know on her door and wait for her to yell at me to come in.

She looks a little surprised to see me at first, but then scoots over on her bed. I take that as an invitation to sit next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to get my stitches out and my uncle…my uncle had to talk to Batman about last night I guess."

Artemis's cheeks go red and she pulls her legs onto the bed and into her chest, "So you guys saw that?"

I reply with a "Yeah…" I've never felt so awkward around Artemis before.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know what to say an-" she's babbling, which isn't exactly an Artemis trait. I think she feels just as uncomfortable as I do. There's a tension in the air that usually isn't, but that may be because we're dealing with a situation we usually don't. As I sit here I even start to feel a little dizzy and light headed.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything. I'm sorry that even happened to you last night. It was my fault. You're getting dragged into this and that's not fair. I don't know how he knew you were my girlfriend or how he even got those pictures but Artemis I am so sorry about that."

"It's not like you did it on purpose. You couldn't exactly help that Wally. You can't help or control any of this."

"I know…that's why…that's why," I can't even finish my sentence.

Artemis is getting irritated, I can hear it in her voice when she says, "That's why _what_?"

Inhaling deeply, I try to prepare myself for what I'm about to say, "That's why I think it would be better if we broke up."

Pissed is the nice of way of describing how she looks after I say that. Furious, ready to kill me, is a better way of putting it. "Um…_no_."

I just swallow hard and try to hold my ground. I decided I was going to do this so I'm going to do this. I don't want to but if I don't want, I'm afraid what else might happen to her. I don't want her, or anyone else I know, going through even a fraction of what I'm going through. "Artemis it wasn't a suggestion. I'm…I'm breaking up with you."

I brace myself for a hard punch to shoulder or something equally as painful, but it doesn't come. I can't bring myself to look at her either and see what's going on, so I just sit and wait.

"I don't understand where this is coming from. I thought…you loved me? Why would you break up with me _now_?"

"I don't want anything else to happen to you."

"Happen to me? Wally I'm fine. Nothing is going to happen to me. It was just some stupid reporter. I've seen reporters before."

"Artemis that's not the point," I sigh, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "And he's not just some reporter. That guy, I don't know where he keeps finding out this stuff about me, but he's not just some regular reporter. I just don't want him, or anyone else, digging into your life and hurting you too. Just being associated with me is going to hurt you and I don't want that."

"Breaking up with me is hurting me and you seem to be just fine with doing that."

"I'm doing this to help you! You think I want to do this? You know how hard this is for me! I'm breaking up with you because I love you and if anything happened to you because of me, I couldn't live with myself. This is hard enough for me to go through. I don't want the same kind of things happening to you Artemis!"

I don't even realize I'm yelling until M'Gann and Superboy are in Artemis' room staring at the both of us. Tears are falling onto Artemis' cheeks and I'm huffing and trying to catch my breath.

"I-is everything okay Artemis? We heard yelling."

"It's nothing," I offer but Miss Martian and Superboy ignore me.

"Artemis?"

I roll my eyes and grab my crutches, standing up. If there was ever a way to ruin a mood, this would be it. "Artemis I'm sorry."

"No you're not," she spits back, "You're a coward. You're letting a bunch of people you don't know and some stupid reporter influence your life and force you to do things I know you don't want to do. Don't let them do this to y-"

There's that stupid theme again, the same one Robin brought up. Nobody's forcing me to do anything or 'redefining me' or whatever. I'm making these decisions to help everyone else around me or does nobody see it that way?

"You're pushing people away and I bet this is exactly what Zoom wanted, for you to be alone and miserable. I thought you were smarter than this, but you're falling right into his trap Wally."

Everyone in the room is looking at me now, waiting for me to make my next move. All the pressure, alone with the feelings of breaking up with my girlfriend, is making me sick and uncomfortable. I just want to get out of here before I hurt Artemis more. I know I want her to be upset with me so that she'll stay away and stay safe, but I don't want to be around for it.

"Well I'd rather fall in by myself than drag you down in there with me."

Artemis looks hurt and pissed when I look back at her, but it's for the better. I can't fix what happened last night. This is just to keep anything _worse_ from happening.

Miss Martian and Conner part ways when I walk by and leave the room, watching me with wide eyes the whole time. I walk down the hallway and pray that my Uncle is done talking to Batman and ready to leave, but that's not the case at all. I'm about to walk out and ask to go anyway when I hear a third person, so I stay back and listen from the hallway. The whole thing with Artemis has still got me feeling a little depressed and a little dizzy so I lean against the wall as I eavesdrop.

"_Well nobody told your nephew to run halfway across the country and molest my niece at night while she's on patrol!" Green Arrow says, obviously upset about the whole thing. _

"_Okay hold on there! Whoa! He was not molesting her," Uncle Barry defends, "They're two teenagers, in love and deciding to show at all the most inappropriate times…clearly. That's not the point though. The point is your niece is going to be fine. This is only adding to the ever growing list of problems Wally has on his back. Bats, I've been trying to wait this out, but I'm watching him deteriorate by the day. We have to do something." _

_Batman clears his throat and sighs, "I know Flash. I agree with you completely. However, I think it would be wrong for us to make such an important decision on Wally's life without his input." _

"_Well why don't you just ask the kid what he wants to do?" Green Arrow asks, "That's seems like the most obvious choice." _

"_I don't know…I don't want to put that kind of pressure on him, but-" _

_Batman cuts my Uncle off after a second, "Well he is standing right in the hallway. I'm sure he has formed some sort of opinion on how he would like to address the situation by now."_

Damn it. I thought I was hiding, but I should've known better than to eavesdrop on Batman and think he didn't know I was there. I don't want to step out and join this conversation. I don't want to do anything. I want to go home and crawl under a rock.

I stall for a few seconds before exposing myself and showing them that I was indeed standing in the hallway listening to everything they were saying.

"Wally what were yo-"

"I don't want to do anything," I blurt out before my Uncle can finish.

That earns me an odd look from everybody in the room. "What?"

"I said I don't want to do anything. I don't want to _address the situation_. I don't want to talk about it or have a press conference or do acts of kindness or whatever else you can think of. I just want to go home."

Batman lowers his eyes and me, "Wally I don't think you understand what you're saying."

"I understand what I'm saying just fine. At this point everybody already hates me anyway! Nothing is going to change that now. Why force it?"

"Um, Kid are you okay?"

I shoot my Uncle a confused look. Seriously, what kind of question is that? They're all looking at me as if I've lost my mind. "You mean aside from the fact that go anywhere without being harassed or pictures of me are popping up on the news? Or the fact that my friends and family are being harassed and everyone still thinks I let some little girl die? I mean, because other than all that I'm great!"

"Calm down Wally," Batman advises. I see Black Canary walking in to see what's going on, along with the entire team, but I ignore them all.

"I am calm. In fact, I'm great and if you forget about figuring out how to handle _my_ situation and let me go home, I'd be ecstatic!"

"We understand that you're upset-"

"Do you!" If someone told me that one day I would raise my voice at Batman, I would've never believed them. Here I am though, yelling at the guy and anticipating the moment he hits me the Bat glare and shuts me up. "Nobody in here knows anything about what's going with me. If I say I don't want to do anything, then I don't want to do anything. It's my decision right? Well that's what I'm deciding!"

"Kid, we're just trying to help you."

"If you really want to help you'll take me home," I've been feeling off for a while, but now that I'm standing here getting worked up again, I feel worse. My head is spinning. I just want to go lie down and forget about school, or Jeff, or Derek, or breaking up with Artemis or anything. "I just want to go-"

Before I can finish, I hear Robin from the other side of the room. He's saying something and coming towards me. It's hard to make out what he's saying over the light headedness and ringing in my ears. It sounds like he's asking me if I'm okay.

"Huh?" is all I can manage, when the dizziness gets worse and my vision blurs some. Rob and Uncle Barry's hands are suddenly both holding me up. Somebody comes over and grabs my crutches. I don't see who it is though.

I keep hearing people asking me if I'm okay. Everything is still kind of spinning until the two of them sit me down on at the table in the kitchen. There's a bunch of people around me making me feel claustrophobic but I don't say anything about it.

"KF what's going on are you okay?" I turn to Rob and open my mouth but the Uncle Barry is grabbing one of my shoulders and shoving a piece of bread into my gaping mouth. It catches me off guard, but all I can do is chew it, unless I want to choke.

"Why would you do that?" I cough out when most of the food is down.

Everyone else looks just as shocked as I am, but Uncle Barry looks upset with me. First he looks mad, arms crossed over his chest; but then it softens to concern as he runs his hands through his hair. "What's going on with you Kid? We get it, you're upset. This whole this is a lot to handle but _are you trying to hurt yourself?_"

"What's going on here Flash?"

Uncle Barry lets out a long sigh and throws his hands out in front of him defeated, "He's about to pass out because, well look at him, he's starving. I thought something looked off, and I had an idea but I refused to believe that _Wally_ wasn't eating."

Now all eyes are on me and they all looked shocked. Wally, not eating? I'm sure that's a hard concept for all of them to grasp. It's not that I'm not eating _at all_. I'm eating…just probably not as much as I should be. Believe it or not, it's not high on my list of priorities, especially when I'm not running at super speed all the time. I forgot a few times. Other times I wasn't hungry and a few times I was just too upset to force anything down. I didn't think it would be _that_ big of a deal, but everyone is looking at me like I have an eating disorder or something.

"I'm eating," I say, but at this point nobody seems to care. As far as they're all concerned, I may have well just slit my wrists right here. Batman whispers something to my uncle. I can tell the others are using M'Gann's mind link to talk about me. They're probably all talking about me like I'm crazy. "What are you-stop talking about me like I'm not here! I'm eating and I'm fine!"

I push my chair out and stand up, but all that happens is I end up feeling dizzy from moving too fast and stumbling. Uncle Barry is right next to me in a second holding me up and staring at me like he doesn't even know who I am. "No, you're not Wally. You're not fine."

* * *

wooooh! hope u guys liked! bet youre wondering what the hell is up with this Derek fellow or maybe who complained about the reporters at school (and yes, said person is important lol dont worry, itll come out later) anyways...tell me what youre thinking in a nice review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

hey hey hey! im back :) and once again thnks for all the alerts n reviews n favs n things! i still love to get them in my email 3 i hope u guys are enjoying the direction the story is going in! i like to think that im doing a good job but then i go back n im like ugh! wth did i write n what was i thinking? lol im sure all you authors on here have felt like that before.

theres a little more focus on wally not eating much in this chp but i promise it leads somewhere and it should become more obvious at the end of the chp. anyways, i hope u enjoy!

i do not own young justice

* * *

8

Against my will, I'm suddenly laying on a bed in the Med Bay and watching Black Canary hook me up to an IV. Batman stands beside her, rigged and arms crossed. Part of The Team is lingering in the doorway because no one's told them to go away yet. Finally Green Arrow is sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, against his will it looks like, watching my Uncle pace back and forth.

"I should've known. I should've known when you weren't healing at your normal speed and you kept skipping out on dinner!" at first he's not really addressing me. He's more or less talking to himself, but then he turns me. "Damn it Wally! What have I always told you! You're lucky you didn't hurt yourself. What were you thinking? Help me to understand?"

"Flash maybe you should calm down," Green Arrow advises, surprisingly. I didn't think he was my biggest fan considering last night's picture scandal. He might just being tired of hearing my uncle freak out, because I am.

"Calm down? No! He could've killed himself!"

Black Canary sighs, "But he didn't. He's okay. I'm sure he was just feeling stressed with everything that's going on. He's on an IV and once he gets something in his system, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, he'll be fine today. What about after we leave? How am I supposed to make sure he's eating when I'm not around?"

This is all starting to get really irritating. They're talking about me like I'm not sitting right here. So I should've made sure to stay on top on my eating a little more, okay. Like Black Canary said, I'm fine. I don't see why it's such a big deal. I've got worse problems, like the ones where all my personal business keeps ending up on the news or the internet.

"You can't force him to eat Flash. He's not a child."

Uncle Barry rolls his eyes at Batman's comment. "The hell I can't. I'm not going to sit here and watch him do this to himself. There's enough going on in Wally's life right not an-"

"And he doesn't need you to give him some sort of eating disorder on top of it," Canary finishes for him, a firm look of irritation on her face. It's silent for about a minute before finally Batman walks over and puts a hand on my Uncle's shoulder.

"Why don't we give the team some time alone with Wally, they can make sure he eats something; and we can all address this somewhere a little more private."

Uncle Barry is reluctant to nod, but after a few seconds and an obnoxious exhale, he gives in and follows the other adults out of the room. The Team stands back and waits a few seconds before finally filing into the room. They act like I'm going to attack and bite them. None of them look directly at me. They all stand around looking nervous. Is everyone I know going to be awkward and dramatic about this whole thing?

"If you're all just going to stand around and not saying anything, there's really no point in any of you being here."

This at least gets people to look at me, though Artemis is giving me this look like she really just wants to hit me in the face and Robin just looks miserable. Hell, if anyone should be upset, it ought to be me. I'm the one who's being forced to sit here with this pointless IV in my arm while out mentors are out trying to fix an eating problem I don't have.

"Wally what's happening to you?" he asks. It isn't loud or accusing. It's just a simple question.

Artemis isn't so calm, but calm isn't her approach of choice anyway. "What the hell is wrong with you? What were yo-"

"Artemis," Kaldur asserts, stepping forward and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Relax. We would all like to know what is going on with Wally, but yelling at him solves nothing and will get us nowhere."

I know she wants to ignore Kaldur completely and yell at me some more, but he is leader, so she refrains.

"Can we all just try to stay calm and talk to each other while M'Gann and Raquel get Wally something from the kitchen?" he suggests.

No one verbally agrees or disagrees to the idea. No one says anything actually, so I speak up and tell M'Gann and Raquel not to waste their time. I'm not hungry. I just want to go home and mind my own business in my room, which seems to be one of the few places where I can legitimately forget about everything that's been going on.

Raquel looks irritated and M'Gann looks conflicted as she glances between me and Kaldur trying to figure out who she should listen to, "Um…I…but I think they want you to e-eat something…don't they…so that you don't hurt yourself?"

"M'Gann I'm fine."

"Flash seemed really worried about you though," Zatanna adds from behind Rob. She's been rubbing his arm since we walked in. "I don't remember the last time I saw him freak out like that."

I try to hold back a laugh. It's almost funny the way everyone seems so timid and oblivious right now. "Oh my God, are you serious! He was being dramatic. He needed something to vent about because they couldn't fucking figure out what to do about the real problem with my identity! Then I told them I didn't want to do anything about it, but I guess that wasn't the right answer. He was just over reacting!"

"Dude, don't yell at her. She didn't do anything."

I glance at Rob, roll my eyes, and push myself up. Nobody seems to care about what I have to say. Why am I still here and hooked up to this stupid IV? This is so pointless. Everybody already has their ideas and opinions already about me and what I need or what I should do. I don't even know why they're pretending to listen to me. It's not like they're actually doing it. I'm saying A and everyone else keeps wanting to do B, so what do they even need me for?

I put my hand to the IV with every intention of just ripping it out and at least just getting away from everyone, even if it's just to my room at The Cave. It'll hurt, but I've had worse. I don't even get a chance to yank at it though before Rob is grabbing my hand and everyone else is staring at me like I've lost my mind.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What are you doing?"

I try to jerk away but Rob isn't letting up. "Me? What the hell are you doing? Let go of my arm!"

"No way! So you can pull the IV out of your arm and go God knows where after?"

"With this plaster cast on my leg? I'm not going to get very far."

"I know you're not because you're not going to get that IV off your arm."

You could cut the tension in this room with a knife. The silence is awkward as Rob and I stare each other down, him still holding my arm. Everyone just watches from the sidelines. "Rob, get off me."

"Wally. Robin," Kaldur says calmly, stepping forward with his arms up. "Perhaps you two should just calm down an-"

"Calm down? How about '_perhaps_ Robin could let me go so I can get the hell out of here?'" Of course Robin shows no sign of taking his hand off of my arm any time soon. At this point I wish I would've eaten something a few minutes ago just to have enough energy to at least get him off of me.

I don't see why they won't let me leave. I clearly don't want to be here. I understand that they _care_ and all, but there is nothing that sitting here hooked up to this IV is going to do to help me deal with my real problem. The same problem I just told them I didn't even want help with…So why am I still here? Batman said it was my decision. Well I decided that I didn't want to do anything and that I wanted to go home. Forcing me to stay here against my will isn't helping the situation or anyone in it, especially me…Though my decision to not publicly address the situation helps everyone. It saves everyone's identities in The League and on The Team by not drawing attention to any of them because anyone associated with me is going to get hassled eventually. It saves everyone the trouble of being harassed at things like my press conferences and stupid events that I would be doing to clear my image.

It just saves everyone from having to deal with me and be dragged into my problems.

"No! How do I know you're not going to do something stupid and hurt yourself when you leave?" This question doesn't have the same angry tone to it that the rest of our argument has. It catches me off guard for a second. When I look around the room and see everyone's concerned and scared faces it occurs to me that they all feel this way. They've been giving me these looks since they found out I 'wasn't eating.'

"W-what…you don't…oh my God. Don't tell me you guys think I'm trying to kill myself or something?"

Robin looks away for a second, refusing to look me in my eye when he answers. "Wally you're trying to rip an IV out of your arm and you haven't been eating when you know that with _your_ metabolism not eating can kill you…and it's not like you really talk to anybody around here lately. You hardly show up at The Cave. I'm your best…your best friend and _I_ don't even know what's going on with you lately."

I would have to be a conscienceless prick not to feel guilty after hearing the way Rob stutters on saying we're best friends. I feel terrible, I do but if anything happens to Rob because of me, I'll feel worse. "Well I'm fine okay? I don't you or anybody else around here to worry about me because it would be pointless. I'm not going out of my way to hurt myself or skip meals I'm jus…It doesn't matter okay. You guys wouldn't get it."

Finally Rob lets go of me and throws his arms up. He's right back to being mad and yelling at me. "That's because you won't give us a chance! I told you I'm trying to understand, we all are! You keep pushing us away! You won't _let_ any of us get it!"

"That's because I don't want you to! My _identity_ is out there Rob! You have no idea what that's like! You wear sunglasses around _The Cave_ because Batman is too paranoid to even trust the people he _works_ with! Not only does the entire world know who I am and what I do, but most of them _hate_ me. I can't show my face anywhere without being judged or yelled at or harassed! Artemis got a taste of it last night! Ask her what it felt like. It wasn't fun, was it babe? Imagine going through that every day, all the time, everywhere!" By the end of my psychotic rant I'm panting heavily in order to catch my breath. I regret yelling at him like that's when it's over, but sometimes you have to be that aggressive to get your point across.

"Then why did you tell Batman you didn't want to do anything?" Conner asks from his spot in the back next to a very distraught looking M'Gann. She's looks like she's about to cry and he just looks confused, like it should just be black and white and straight forward.

"For what? It's not going to change anyone's mind. I don't want to do anything about it because I don't want to hurt any of the people who'll try to help me. I can't live with ruining everyone's lives _and_ the death of that little girl on my conscience!" I say taking a second to look everyone in their eyes. They all look upset, but whatever. They need to hear this. They need to understand why I'm making the decisions I am. I'm not being dramatic or stupid. I'm trying to _save_ them. Maybe they don't want me to, but I'm a superhero. It's just what I'm supposed to do.

"You know what I really want? You know how you guys and The League can help me?" Before Rob can reach over and grab my arm again, I reach over and yank the IV right out. It hurts like a bitch too. "You can all leave me alone! At least that way I know that none of you get sucked into my life and I don't have to worry about any of you! Do you think any of you are capable of doing that? Of staying out of my way and out of my life for even a little while?"

It's harsh, I know, but I can't kill them with kindness. That would never work. We're a bunch of reckless teenagers. The adults tell us not to do things all the time and we go out and do them anyway. Maybe if I hurt their feelings or piss them off, they'll actually stay away from me and save themselves from this? I wouldn't even wish what I'm going through on some of my worst enemies.

The Team stands there silently, looking completely shocked as I hop down from the bed and grab my crutches. For the most part, they let me head to the door in silence, but just before I leave Artemis lays a firm hand on my arm. It's meant to stop me, but as tight as it is, I also think it's meant to hurt me a little too. "You're just going to leave, after saying some shit like that? You come here and break up with me, start arguments, yell at everyone and just leave! Why won't just acknowledge the fact that you can't do this by yourself and ask for some help?"

It's obvious she's hurt, but this is Artemis. She'll always show anger before she shows pain. I've already screwed her day up and hurt her enough, but I can't just turn around and punk out because I upset her and Rob and the Team. If I did, I'd just ruin all their lives in the end. The best I can hope for is begging for forgiveness when all this blows over and the rest of the world leaves me alone. When that is going to be, I have no idea.

"I don't need help. I told you, I'm _fine_."

For a second we both just stand there and it's like no one else is in the room but us. I'm looking in her eyes, feeling totally ashamed of myself for doing what I'm doing. Pushing everyone away like this sucks, trust me. Artemis is looking at me right back, her gaze not even faltering for a second. At first she looks pissed, still, but then she looks at me like she's disgusted and it hurts. She's got this look like suddenly she doesn't know who I am anymore. Her eyebrow lifts a little at the arch like she doesn't even recognize me.

"When did you become such a selfish prick?" she's asking, her eyes narrowed as she shakes her head at me.

"Artemis I-" I want to tell her that I'm not being selfish, not really. Maybe I'm kind of being a prick, but in the end it's all to _help_ them.

She lets go of my arm and just turns around, "No Wally. I don't wanna hear it. You wanna leave so bad, then just leave."

* * *

I end up hiding out in my room until my uncle comes to find me. He doesn't say anything to me the entire drive home. He doesn't even look at me. Even when we walk into the house and Aunt Iris goes to greet him he just keeps walking, a scowl on his face. She turns to me asks what's wrong, but I shrug it off as if I don't know and head to my room. I'm positive it has everything to do with me not eating and whatever was said in that meeting with the adults, but I'd rather not get into that. He's going to tell her eventually I'm sure.

I try and force myself to read textbooks just to keep my mind on anything other than The Team, but at first my mind is wandering back to them. I got exactly what I wanted. I mean I probably upset them so much, they don't even _want_ anything to do with me anymore. Just because I wanted it, doesn't make it suck any less though. I'm staring at a random page in my AP Bio book when Aunt Iris walks in and tells me that dinner's ready if I want to come down and that brings me back to reality.

"Um…thanks but I'm okay," I say. I figure that IV helped me out some and once they go to bed I'll probably raid the kitchen for something or another.

She nods and leaves, but no more than a minute later she's opening the door to my room…At least I think it's her at first, but when I look up I see my Uncle Barry standing there with his arms crossed. "You have exactly one minute to get up and get your ass to that table."

I don't even get a chance to think about talking back before he's out of my room. After seeing his face, I don't want to see what will happen to me if I'm not at sitting at that table in the next thirty seconds. So I scoot my chair back and grab a crutch, making my way towards the kitchen. I take my usual seat and there's already a full plate sitting there waiting for me.

"Go ahead," he says waving his hand towards it, "Eat it."

Aunt Iris looks between me and him seeming pretty confused. I guess he didn't tell her anything about The Cave yet. I hope he wasn't waiting for me to be around when he did it. "Um, Barry? Wally? What's going on? Did I miss something? Did something happen at The Cave today?"

I take a bite from the plate just so my Uncle won't kill me and then I wait to see what he's going to say.

"Well come to find out today when I took Wally here to the Med Bay, he hasn't been eating enough. Learned that when he almost passed out. This was after he decided he'd rather be harassed by people out there and mope around in here, than actually do something to help himself or get him out of this shitty situation; but yet before he decided to cut off all of his friends…and _yes_, I did hear about that."

Oh great, well that's good to know. Somebody must've ratted me out. "I didn't cut them off exactly, I ju-"

I'm about to try and explain this all away in terms that don't sound so bad, but Aunt Iris doesn't really seem to care. The look she's giving me is making me uncomfortable. I'm not sure what it is but she definitely isn't happy. Uncle Barry is sitting across the table calmly watching and eating. Now I know he waited for me to be around to tell his wife. He wanted me to suffer.

She starts to talk while I'm mid-sentence but I go ahead and shut up anyway. "Wally what were you thinking?"

"Umm…about which part?"

"Any of it!" she says, sounding incredibly distressed. She lets out a deep breath and lowers her voice to a much more somber tone before speaking to me again. "I don't even know where to start…you, _you're_ not eating? A-and you cut off your friends? Now of all times? Did they do something to you? What would make you…I don't…You don't want to do anything? Why wouldn't you want to do something about this and get this all behind you…wha-I-Wally please just help me to understand."

Ugh! I can't believe this. This day just keeps getting worse and worse. It's like I can't win and just have a regular day where everyone just leaves me the hell alone, unless of course I stay in my room all day. I don't think that's going to be happening anymore though, since Uncle Barry's probably going to monitor me at every meal I have between now and the rest of my life.

I inhale and try to think of the best ways to try and explain everything. "Okay um…I think it's safe to say that Uncle Barry is kind of over exaggerating the entire eating thing. I've been eating, maybe not as much as _he'd_ like, but enough. I didn't completely cut my friends off…we just had a fight. We'll make up sooner or later-" I word it that way on purpose so that it doesn't come off as a total lie, just a bending of the truth.

"And I did say that I don't want to address this whole identity situation because I don't. It isn't going to change anything. All it would do would be draw unnecessary attention to myself and I'd rather not do that."

I hope this all sounds convincing enough to just blow over and be left alone. I even sat here and ate this entire dinner, that should count for something right?

"I can't really tell you how to deal with your friends," she says, biting her bottom lip, "But do you really think just ignoring this problem is the best solution?"

I just try to look as pitiful as possible when I nod so that she she'll feel bad and agree with me.

Uncle Barry rolls his eyes but she looks like she's about to give in, "Ugh…well fine. I guess if you really feel that way Wally. I can't say I think it's the best idea, at all, but it's your life I guess. If you don't want address this, I can't make you."

Yay, score one for me. Just because she isn't going to make me doesn't mean The League won't make me do some kind of service or interview anyway.

"Just promise me one thing at least Wally? Would you at least eat, you know, like a normal speedster I guess," It sounds weird when she says it, but she keeps going, "I just wouldn't want you to pass out anywhere or anything. I want you to be safe, okay… so please?"

"Yeah, I can do that," I half smile so that she feels reassured. I guess I owe her this much. I can at least _try_, especially if this conversation keeps Uncle Barry off my back for a little while. If Aunt Iris is on my side, maybe he'll lay off before reporters or something start to focus in on him too.

* * *

Things definitely don't get better over the next couple of days. Aunt Iris kind of being on my side doesn't do anything to change my Uncle Barry's mind. He still thinks not doing anything is a terrible idea, not that he's said it. I can just tell by the way he's been walking around the house looking at me like he's seriously disappointed. He doesn't really say much, except to tell me to come to dinner the first few days. Then even that dies down and stops happening once he realizes that just because he can make me sit there doesn't mean I'm going to eat or even pretend to be civil.

School is the usual, me being talked about. Jeff harassing me whenever he gets the opportunity, it's mostly just talking to me crazy, smashing my mediocre vending machine lunches, and pushing me into my locker. I'm still the main topic on the news, though Derek hasn't had any new breaking news stories about me for a few days. Luckily he hasn't had any new stories about any of my friends either. My friends…that I haven't talked to at all. It's strange. I did want them to be upset with me and leave me alone so that nobody like Derek would catch on and bother them, but I expected maybe one of them to try and contact me anyway…at least once. I can't complain I guess. I did ask for this.

By the end of the week, I'm just throwing myself further and further into school. Even the teachers that don't like me can't possibly fail me if I ace every single test for the rest of the year. I'm hoping if I put everything I have into school I can forget about my Uncle's disapproval of me or my friends or any reporters or the stuff happening at school or just anything going on in my life. The first thing I do when I get home is actually read the chapters in my textbooks and take detailed notes. I check and recheck every assignment and worksheet until I'm positive every answer is right. I'm never been one for sitting still and actually doing this stuff, without using my super speed at least, but now that I have nothing better to do, why not aim for a straight A's this semester? That's productive right? It's the only thing I've got going for me at the moment, so I just focus on that whenever I have free time.

I even spend the entire weekend on a study binge in my room, barely bothering to come out for anything. It's not like I have anywhere to go and even if I did, the thought of some creep like Derek popping up out of nowhere to bother me with questions isn't a very appealing one. Come Monday morning, I'm exhausted but I can damn sure recite the atomic weights of even the most mundane elements on the periodic table or explain to you the meaning behind every symbol in the story "Frankenstein" in great detail.

* * *

At lunch Wednesday I'm sitting at my usual table by myself, reading up on some Bio notes and occasionally eating some chips that I know Jeff is eventually going to come by and destroy. I don't even care anymore. Other than the few bananas or chips other random things I eat during the day out of necessity, I don't eat much. Once Uncle Barry stopped forcing me to sit with them at dinner, I pretty much reverted back to my old habits. Admittedly a little worse because of all the time I'm spending studying lately.

It's when I'm half way through my bag and a third of the way through my notes, that Jeff pops up. I would love to be able to say that by now he doesn't bother me anymore, but he still does. Everything he says to me gets under my skin and makes me feel worse, which then leads to more intense studying.

"Wow Wally," he says, from across the table, "You look worse than usual today, if that's possible. The guilt finally getting to you?"

"_No_," I say bitterly, "Come on Jeff, I-"

This is when he leans across the table, pushing my stuff and around and of course, crushing my food with his hand in the process. "Whatever it is West, I think we both know by now that I don't really care. There is nothing you can say or do that is going to change what happened and the fact that you're probably the worst hero of all time."

Then he takes the notes I'm looking at right out of my hands. I should just take them back or something, but I just can't. Sometimes I just feel like if this is what he wants to do I should let him because of what I did to him.

"And what the hell is this? You're just going to pretend you're just some regular guy and study notes before class? You think doing stuff like this is going to make people forget who you are or what you let happen to my cousin? Come on, you're telling me Kid Flash has to study? You can't just speed read this right before a test or something?" He glances between me and my notes with a skeptical look on his face, even though I know he doesn't actually care about the answer.

I don't respond. I don't even look at him. I avert my eyes towards my hands resting in my lap and hope he gets bored sometime soon and just leaves.

"You can, I know you can. But you choose not too right? Because you're not doing this to fool other people are you? This is probably some cheesy and pathetic way to make you feel better about yourself. Like studying all day is supposed to help you forget what a fucking selfish ass hole you are? Well, fun fact, you still are one. You're a selfish, worthless superhero and even less of a person," he says, ripping my notebook pages right down the middle and then in half again. Afterwards he tosses them onto my lap and by the time I look up, he's already walking away.

I can't say I'm not hurt. That's some of the worst stuff Jeff has said to me. I mean yeah he's a douche, but _damn_. That was harsh, even for him. Honestly after that, I don't even want to go back to class. I could call my Aunt or Uncle and have them come pick me up, but I don't want to have to explain this to them. I pick my stuff up and head to Nurse Funes office, but she isn't in. There's a note on her door and everything. I can't bring myself to go class though, so I go to the only other place I can hide out with these stupid crutches, the bathroom by the school basement stairs. I sit there the rest of the day my mind wandering back to what Jeff said.

"_You're a selfish, worthless superhero and even less of a person."_

Then it goes back to the things said to my friends or what they said to me at The Cave. I'm suddenly thinking about the looks they gave me or the way my Uncle's been looking at me since that day. I'm just going back further and further until I'm replaying that day in the bank with Katie Rogers and I just can't hold it together. I'm reduced to tears in the bathroom, which is pretty much always empty thank God. I know because I used to change into my Kid Flash costume in here sometimes and leave through the window. I won't be doing that anytime soon though. Right now all I can do is sit here, with my head leaning against the wall of the room and crying. Eventually I'm crying so much that I start heaving, and after a few heaves, I'm hobbling towards a sink and throwing up.

By the time I done, which feels like years later thanks to the super speed I haven't really gotten to use in weeks, I'm miserable. I'm hot, sweaty, my eyes are red. Not to mention the fact that my stomach hurts, and the lightheaded and dizzy feelings I'm experiencing. I don't even know what the hell I threw up. Half a bag of chips? The apple I had for breakfast? Some of the Gatorade I was sipping on between classes?  
Regardless, it's terrible.

It only gets worse when the final bell rings and I have to make my way out of the bathroom. I feel so awful, I can barely keep myself up on these stupid crutches. My head is pounding and the sounds of kids everywhere doesn't help at all. It isn't until my sight starts to blur that I get worried though. I make it all the way to my locker and try to lean into it, taking deep breaths and hoping to compose myself, but it doesn't help. Stuff is spinning and I'm losing my balance. This is even worse than what happened to me at The Cave. I felt like I had a little control of that. I have no control of this and next thing I know, I'm seeing black and falling down.

* * *

I come to in a hospital room by myself, which isn't normal. Usually somebody always around when I wake up. Nobody's around to tell me what happened or get my Aunt and Uncle. It's dark and I'm completely alone. Because I'm alone, I turn to the one thing that I know is going to give me some kind of answer, the TV on the other side of the room. There's a remote on the table beside me so I reach over and grab it turning the TV on and hoping to catch a late night news rerun.

"_And yes, but Derek since you seem to always be one step ahead on all things Kid Flash related, tell us what you think about the video released today of him collapsing in the hallway?"_ asks some older guy with a gray suit and a tacky black hair piece. The camera pans over to that ass hole Derek sitting a few chairs away with a smug look on his face. He looks more and more put together every time I see him. Glad to know he's making money at my expense.

A video that looks like it was taken with a cell phone plays on one side of the screen as he talks. _"I can't say I'm surprised, I mean it wasn't long before the guilt of Katie Rogers' death finally caught up to him. He probably feels horrible…and he should." _

"_There's all sorts of rumors going around since the video posted. People are wondering what happened, if maybe he overdosed?" _

Derek shakes his head, shooting down that theory. Good. The last thing I need is for people to think I'm on drugs. "_No. I highly doubt it. My sources tell me, that this was a result of prolonged starvation. You know, Kid Flash and Flash operate at much higher speeds than we do. From what I understand, they have much higher metabolisms than the average person and therefor need to consume food in higher quantities…but Wally West hasn't been eating like he should."_

"_Hmm,"_ the older man nods, "_Why do you think he would do something like that?"_

Derek shrugs at first, _"I can't say for sure. This could be the result of some type of eating disorder brought on from his own stress and guilt or maybe the kid's suicidal, who knows? I wouldn't be surprised if this turned out to be some sort of stunt of his to get people to feel bad for him and forget about Katie." _

"_You think so? That would be disgusting." _

"_Well Wally West is a disgusting person…I can tell you one thing. I don't feel bad for him and nobody else should either. This isn't nearly as bad as having your throat slit before you've even begun to live your life. He'll go to The League hospital, be let out in a few days, and probably fainting in public again next week. I know for a fact this isn't the first time he's had an episode like this. Apparently when he was in one of The League hideouts last week, he had to be hooked up to an IV for the same sort of thing." _

"_Wow, kind of makes you wonder?" _the guys says, flashing a cheesy smile at the camera_, "I mean, if it happened before, just last week, why would the let it happen again? Obviously someone knew he was having some sort of problem. Where was The League? We know he no longer lives with his father but where was his Uncle, what's his name…Barry Allen? Or most importantly, where is Flash in all of this?" _

Derek laughs, _"Would you want to keep being associated with this kid if you were Flash? I know I wouldn't. He's a complete embarrassment."_

* * *

well! i hope u enjoyed and liked where this ended because ive got some more angst and arguments and things planned for the nxt chp ;) haha comment n tell me what you thought plz


	9. message from author

Alright so this isn't a chp, I knw. Im sorry if I tricked any of you. This isn't a notice saying im ending the story or taking a break either (bc I _hate_ those)

So getting to the point, I got my first flame like ever today (that's what it's called when somebody like complains/bashes your story right? I think so…)and I have to say while it was kind of exciting (just bc id never had one before) it was also kind of depressing and made me a little scared to open anymore reviews after that :( I wanted to respond to said person, but they were a guest, so I couldn't. I wasn't going to get mad or anything. I wanted to say they made a very good point though, one that I wanted to address before I lost anymore readers.

While this story is sort of drawn out and angsty and depressing at the moment, it isn't meant to be that way forever. In my mind, it hasn't been that long since the whole bank/Zoom incident. It hasn't been more than a few weeks since it happened so the focus of the news is all still on Wally and I was going for a tabloid sort of feel (like how they pick on celebs like Lindsay or Brittany over and over again). But since you guys aren't in my head _obviously_, I just wanted to warn you that this isn't a miserable story where wally is just going to swallow ten bottles of aspirin at the end and die or something. There's more going on here and things are going to get better, I'm just building up to it. 'Guest' points were very valid. At the moment the story is just bad thing after bad thing and I could see how that would be annoying. That's my fault for not making the timing in the story translate better I guess. It hasn't been longer than a month since the incident and that's why all of these things keep happening in succession like this. There is more of a point to this story though, and the tides will turn. I hope u guys can just bear with me :/ (and for those of you that are, thank you. I appreciate it)

I just didn't want this to seem like some sort of Wally bashing story, that wasn't my intention at all. Im sorry if anybody else felt that way. It's just taking a while to get to the turning point I guess. I just had some things in the plot I wanted to hit first before it turned.

**and btw this was just a note, it wont be up forever. Ill either take it down in a day or two or just replace it with the new chp. The story is very much alive, though it make be a week or two while I try and decide what directions I want to take from here and if I want to revamp things or what…

thanks again for all the reviews n alerts n favs n love! :) i just hope this note cleared things up for any of you who may have felt the same way as the guest reviewer :/


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys!

So i know its been like a month and i am sooooo frikkin sorry, but as you all know i got that stupid flame and it honestly had my confidence shot for a little while. i had most of this chp written but then i kept going back and changing it and rewriting it bc i kept feeling like it wasnt write or it was bad. it was terrible. For a while i thought i was never going to finish or that i would go on hiatus for a while and it took me forever to get it to a point that i actually liked! but we're here now yay!

I just wanted to thank you all so much for your reviews n support! i LOVE u guys so much bc if it wasn't for all of you I probably would've just quit the story! thanks sooooooooooo much :D anyways enough about me. youve guys have waited long enuff

i do not own young justice

* * *

9

After an hour or so of watching infomercials on TV, I fall back asleep. I'm asleep for maybe an hour or two when I just get an uneasy feeling that makes me shoot awake. Suddenly I'm sitting up in this hospital bed, breathing heavy, and looking around the darkness. I don't see anything that makes me worry and all I can hear is the sound of the monitor beside my bed assuring me that I'm still alive. I think I'm just being weird and go to lie back down when I get another uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You have good instincts." I hear him before I see him. "You knew I was here before I even decided to show myself. That's good. That's _really_ good actually. It's a shame they don't seem to work like that all the time or maybe you wouldn't be here?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I want to yell at him but I don't exactly want to draw the attention of a bunch of Doctors and nurses in here. Besides, by the time they rush in, I'm sure he'd be gone and then they'd probably think I was crazy.

"Then again maybe it's not your instincts," he says, ignoring me and stepping forward so that I can actually see him. There's light coming in from the one window on the side of the room allowing me to see the familiar color of the stupid suit he was wearing at the bank. "But regardless, how are things going for you as of lately Wally? Are you good…aside from being in the hospital I mean?"

I'm stuck in shock for a second. The completely nonchalant way he asks the question just throws me off. He's acting like we're friends and I actually _want_ to answer his off the wall questions. "What are you doing here Zoom? What the hell do you want?"

I can't even say that I'm scared right now. I'm not. His presence and just the way he's talking to me and looking at me are more irritating than anything. If I didn't have this cast on, I would get up and kick his ass like I should've at the bank. Maybe if I had done that, none of this would've happened.

"What do I want?" he laughs, "I don't want anything, not from you."

"_Then why are you here_?"

He shrugs, but we both know that he knows exactly why he's here. He didn't just come for no reason.

"I just came to see how you were, is that so bad? Should I leave, because I'm getting the feeling you don't want me here." Zoom sticks his lip out as if he actually cares, like he's actually hurt or something. After a few seconds more of pretending he's been insulted, he sighs and looks around the room aimlessly, "Do you know anything about time travel Wally?"

I don't know where he's going with this, or any of his stupid questions, but I answer anyway in hopes of getting somewhere. "Um maybe a little, why?"

"I don't know too much about the technicalities, I can do it though. I know that much," he shrugs again and starts walking towards my bed. I tense up but I have the feeling that he's not really here to do anything to me. "Did you know that there's this theory that if you change something in the past, it immediately affects the future?"

I nod, never taking my eyes of him as he comes closer to my bed and fondles the edge of the white hospital sheets, "Yeah, I guess. I don't think it's only a theory though."

He smiles up at me proudly and it sends shivers down my spine, "You're right actually. It's not just a theory. It's true…Ever wonder about your future Wally?"

I just stare at him blankly.

"Well, you might be happy to know you're one resilient little bastard, that's for sure!" Suddenly he's gripping the sheets in his fist and he sounds kind of angry. We're both silent for a few seconds before he lets out a deep breath and seems to gather his composure. "Honestly, it's kind of disgusting to see how well you persevere. It's like no matter what happens to you –the bank, your girlfriend, whatever– you somehow find a way to do alright in the end and I still end up losing. It's rather irritating…which is why I have to keep coming back, it's why I'm here now actually."

He starts running his hand up my leg and I'm starting to get a little scared now. "Are you here to kill me?"

Is that the only way he can get wants he wants in the future? By killing me in the past? Because apparently I have a way of coming out on top. It's good to know this shit gets better, or will get better if he doesn't kill me right now.

Zoom just laughs, "No of course not Wally! That would be too easy, and it would probably ruin everything and I don't know the details, but it just wouldn't work. I thought you were smart. Don't you get it by now Wally? It hasn't clicked to you yet?"

I shake my head silently.

"All these random things happening to you, all these mundane inconveniences chipping away at your self-esteem day by day. You think I don't know anything about you Wally? You think I don't know what bothers you or what gets to you? Do you think I'm not directly involved in almost everything that happens to you?"

I stare as he goes on his angry tangent. It didn't exactly occur to me that he'd be behind this. I honestly thought that after that night in my room, I wouldn't ever see him again.

"I don't care about you Wally, or anything that happens to you. There is nothing you could give me or that I want from you. That's the best part. All I want Wally…_All I really want_…My entire goal, is to ruin you. Everything I've done and plan to do, is all to personally ruin your life," he growls staring me right into my eyes, "I'm not going to kill you, but by the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish I had."

In the second it takes me to blink and open my mouth to say something back, Zoom's already gone. I'm left thinking about what he said in the dark, all by myself.

His only goal is to ruin my life? Is he serious? Well he's doing a pretty good job of that already, that's for sure. The worst part is, I don't even know what I could possibly do about it. The only time I ever see him is when _he_ wants me to. He's not even from this _time_.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, there's still no one here. I'm not expecting there to be a crowd of people waiting to see me, but maybe Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. Someone comes in every hour and checks on me, tells me that I'm like dehydrated or malnourished or whatever I am, I don't really care. It really doesn't even matter because it's like I'm going to die or anything. I'll be out of here in a day or two tops.

None of the Doctors seem to fawn over the fact that I'm Wally West or Kid Flash which was nice, but a few nurses do. I could hear them standing around whispering about it as if I was deaf or something. The only really good thing that happens to me all day is that after mentioning that my leg feels fine and how inconvenient this cast is to a doctor, I get x-rayed and they take it off. It's nice but it doesn't change the fact that it's nearly eight that night when I finally see anyone I'm familiar with, other than Zoom. I could go the rest of my life without ever seeing him again.

At the time I'm half-way watching a movie, because any of the good news doesn't come on until at least nine. She walks in by herself and on the phone, which is kind of surprising. I thought for sure my Uncle would be with her, but maybe that's who she's talking to? I wait a few minutes for her to hang up her phone and then ask, "Where's Uncle Barry?"

I just hope he isn't mad at me or something and that's why he's not here. I know I haven't been the most personable or agreeable guy lately, but I don't think I've ever made him mad enough to not visit me even when I had something as stupid as a cold.

She looks at me and then rolls her eyes, "Well gee Wally, it's nice to see you too. I'm glad you're okay…your Uncle is a little busy right now. He's been busy all day, haven't you seen-Well no I guess you wouldn't know because the news hasn't come on yet."

"I wouldn't know what?"

Aunt Iris runs her hands through her hair and stares at everything in the room but me. The anticipation is killing me as she clears her throat and finally says something. As she talks, I can practically hear the lump in her throat forming. This cannot be good at all. "Child Services called this morning Wally."

"Child Services? What did they say?" I'm seventeen; I'm not exactly a child. I don't see why they would call, and today of all days. This day can't get any worse.

"They said that they're opening an investigation against us after the news last night. Someone must've called them and reported us to Child Services. If they find out we knew you were Kid Flash and allowed it, they say we could be charged with knowingly putting you in danger. Or that not making sure you were eating after the incident last week can be constituted as neglect a-and…"

I want to think that she's kidding, but the look on her face is pretty serious and upset. I get out of my bed and take the IV that's in my arm with me across the room. By the time I get there, tears are already streaming down my Aunt's face so I wrap my arms around her and try to calm her down some. "It's going to be fine, okay? Nothing is go-"

"I don't know Wally…"

Something about this scene is all wrong. Not that I don't want to help console my Aunt, but usually I'm the upset one and she's hugging me and telling me everything is going to be alright. Even if things were going to end up terribly, she'd pretend they were going to work out. She'd never say she didn't know. She's an optimist for the most part.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? It's going to be-" I'm holding her up until she pushes herself away from me. The way she wraps her arms around herself makes her look like a lost teenager. I'm not used to seeing her look so distressed and almost helpless. There's obviously something she hasn't told me.

"No Wally, it's not. They're going to investigate. They're going to want to talk to you, your teachers, people you know. They're going to look into us, into your _parents_. Wally, we didn't formally adopt you or report your dad. It's all my fault because I couldn't stomach sending my own brother to jail. Of course it's out there that your dad was _suspected_ of abuse, and we know that he's guilty, but what proof do we have? To child services, it's going to look like your uncle and I took you and then put you in harm's way on purpose…and then they could take you away from us and put you in foster care or even…even give you back to your parents."

Go back to my parents? To my abusive dad and my enabling mom? They wouldn't do that to me. "Can't I just say that you didn't-that you didn't know I was Kid Flash?"

Aunt Iris shakes her head and rubs her eyes, "It's not that easy Wally, and I can't ask you to do that."

"But I want to! I have to do something! I can't go back there! I won't go back there! Or to foster care! What am I supposed to do in foster care at seventeen? It's not like I'm going to be adopted? Why won't Child Services just mind their own business?" Now I'm starting to get upset. The last thing I want is to be taken away from Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry and given to my parents or left in the system. Sure I was being a pain in the ass the past week or so, but I didn't want this to happen. If I would've known this would happen…well obviously I would've done a lot of things differently. I would've taken the time to eat at least. That's the _least _I could've done.

"Somebody called Wally. It's their job to investigate, they have to by law."

"Well that' nice! Nobody bothered to ever call on my dad, where the hell were they then? They weren't helping me. But now they're going to come along and try to persecute you and Uncle Barry, the only people in my family who actually give a shit about me? This isn't…I can't…" I blank on what I'm trying to say when I look up at her face again.

She looks lost, and distraught and just disheveled. She's probably been running around with Uncle Barry dealing with this all day. By now she's probably convinced that she's going to lose me and Uncle Barry's still running around out there doing God knows what to try and prevent it. That's probably why I didn't see her all day and still haven't seen him. They've both been out there trying to fight for me since they got the phone call this morning. There's nothing wrong with them or the way they're raising me…but I probably made it look that way with how I've been acting since the entire bank incident with the depressed recluse behavior and the not really eating and pushing away everyone that's been trying to help me. I did this. I made them look bad. I've been trying to so hard to push everyone away and upset them so that they would stay away from me and not get hurt…but all I was doing was hurting them anyway. And now if I don' fix it, we're all going to suffer, not just me like I thought.

What ass hole would make a phone call like that…Do I even have to ask? Zoom said he has something to do with most of the things that happen to me or will happen, he probably made the call himself.

I pull Aunt Iris into an embrace again but I don't tell her that's it's going to be okay this time or even try to calm her down. I can't promise her anything. I just hold her and let her cry onto my shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry…I am soo sorry."

* * *

Aunt Iris leaves a little while later, when we're sure nobody like Derek is still going to be waiting for her in the parking garage or anything. After that I stay up in bed, getting checked on by a nurse one final time, and then forcing myself to go to sleep. It's hard enough not to turn on the TV and watch the news just to see what's being said about me now, but I'm not sure if I'd be able to stand seeing Uncle Barry being questioned about whether or not Child Services was going to take me away.

Just the thought that somebody would call in and report them, like my aunt and uncle were mistreating me, has me more pissed off than I've been in weeks. It's one thing to badmouth me or say that I'm neglectful or whatever, but there's no need to keep involving anyone else in all of this. God, I wish I would've rung Zoom's neck when I had the chance at the bank, then I wouldn't have to deal with this. Pretty soon here, someone from Child Services is supposed to come question me and see if I'm going to admit that they're horrible people. I don't even see the point, it's stupid. Now I'm really upset and it's inconvenient things like this that are going to drive me over the edge.

If Zoom thinks I'm about to keep taking all of his bullshit and shenanigans lying down, he's got another thing coming. I'm not going to keep letting all the wrenches he's throwing in my life, ruin me. I've spent the last few weeks wallowing in my own self-pity, and no matter how bad I feel about Katie's death, I can't keep doing that. The more I let Zoom get to me, the closer he is to getting what he wants and I just can't let that happen. I refuse.

* * *

"Hello Mr. West. My name is Mary Anderson and I'm going to be conducting our interview today. As you know, I represent child services and I'm just here to ask you a few questions regarding your Aunt and Uncle." The lady doing the interview looks boring and stiff. She has her hair cut into a short black bob and she's wearing a dark pants suit. She has no ring on, so she's not married, which doesn't surprise me at all; and her eyebrows almost look threatening and if I had to guess, she's probably not going to be all that friendly or understanding.

We're still in my hospital room. I'm sitting up watching her take notes as she sits in her chair, parked next to my bed. I have to say I'd rather be in school getting harassed by Jeff than in this interview right now. "_Okay_."

"Do you understand why I'm here Wally?"

To get on my nerves? To bother me? Because you don't have anything else to do? "I guess so."

She stares at me as if that was the worst answer I could've possibly given her and scribbles something down on her paper. "Do you know the definition of child abuse?"

I sigh and lean my head into my hand. Can't we just get to the important questions? It's going to end up there eventually. Why not just skip right to it? "I dunno…Would it have something to do with abusing your child?"

Now Ms. Anderson is rolling her eyes and then glaring at me. I think we both know this is about to be one of the more difficult interviews she's ever done. "Child abuse, for us, can be defined in the following ways: putting a child in a dangerous situation, hurting a child on purpose, sexually exploiting or contacting a child, and or causing mental or emotional harm to a child."

So yeah, that was a little more detailed than my definition but whatever. "My Aunt and Uncle have done none of those things so I don't really see why we're having this conversation."

"I think by now everyone knows that for the past few years you've been leading a double life as Kid Flash. Allowing you to parade around as a teenage vigilante, fighting villains for all these years would fit the qualifications of '_putting a child in a dangerous situation_', wouldn't you agree?"

She pauses, giving me a chance to answer. I was hoping it was going to be a rhetorical question but she's not stupid. I'm pretty sure her whole game plan is to try and turn me against my aunt and uncle by making it look like they were letting me get hurt. "No, not really."

"And how do you figure that Wally?"

"They weren't _putting_ me in a dangerous situation. They had no idea. They found out I was Kid Flash the day of the bank robbery just like everybody else in the world did." It's a lie, a lie my Aunt didn't want me to tell, but it's my best bet. The way I see it, Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry are going to have to go into their interview and pretend they didn't know. It's the best way to keep Uncle Barry's identity safe and maybe keep from being taken away.

I can tell just by the rigid way she's sitting and moving that this lady is already frustrated with me. Every time I answer her, she looks like she wants to slap me. Wouldn't that be an ironic scandal? '_Kid gets assaulted by Child Services Worker in abuse interview'_. I bet they'd leave me alone after that.

I watch as she closes her eyes and forces out a deep breath, "Am I really supposed to believe that you were running around town doing this for years and they had no idea? That they just allowed you disappear at random times even late at night or during school for no apparent reason?"

"Yeah, that's the idea."

"Well forgive me if I find what you're saying a little improbable."

"No worries," I smile, "You're forgiven."

If it hasn't already been established by now, I'm not going to cooperate easily. However, this lady is incredibly resilient.

"Wally," she says, placing her notes on the floor. She crosses her legs and intertwines her fingers, before resting them on her knees. She stares right into my eyes and lowers her brows, "If you think you're the first smart mouthed kid I've ever encountered in one of these interviews, you're sadly mistaken. Most of the times, kids use tactics like these as defense mechanisms because they're holding back or afraid of telling the truth-"

"_Most of the time_, meaning that _some_ of the time, there's nothing wrong and that you're wasting both our time. Like right now for example. I'm fine. Nobody put me in danger or anything thing else. Everything is fine."

Ms. Anderson frowns briefly, "Then why exactly are we having this conversation while you're lying in a hospital bed?"

I open my mouth and then pause for a second. She smiles self-assured, like she knows she gotten me with this one. "The reason I'm in here has nothing to do with them. I'm in here because I was stupid and I wasn't eating. That was my choice. It was my fault. My aunt and Uncle are good parents."

"If they're so good, why didn't they know you weren't eating?"

"They knew!"

"Then why didn't they do anything to stop you or help you?"

"They did!"

"Really, they did? But yet you still ended up here?"

My mouth is gaping as I sit here trying to think. She's twisting my words completely to make it seem like my aunt and uncle are bad people. It's like she's going to do whatever she can to make a case against them. A bitch, would be the nicest way to put it. I wouldn't be surprised if Zoom had something to do with getting her picked himself.

"Now Wally, I have to go. I have other people in your case and other families to interview. Because you didn't say anything against you're aunt and uncle, you're going to remain in there care, for now. However, know that we will be checking up on you frequently from here on out. Don't be surprised to see me again here in the near future, because I will be monitering your situation closely and carefully."

Something about the way she smiles at me scares me but lets me know that she's not kidding. I get the feeling that she doesn't like me and that her whole goal is to seperate me from my aunt and uncle, whether they're good parents or not. I wouldn't be surprised if Zoom somehow made sure I got this caseworker for that very reason.

* * *

I don't see my Aunt or Uncle today, but Aunt Iris calls the room and assures me that they'll both be here tomorrow when I get discharged from the hospital. I'm almost a little disappointed to get discharged honestly. This is the first time I've ever been in the hospital and it hasn't been that bad. The doctors are nice, they don't fawn over me or bother me or harass me about being Kid Flash. The only time they even mentioned anything about me being a speedster was when I was burning through IVs and calories way ten times faster than any of their usual patients. I had to explain why, but after that it never came up again. If they hate me along with everyone else out there, none of them show it. They do their job as if I'm a regular person. I haven't seen a reporter or news crew in days. It's almost like being on vacation, just confined to a sterile white room and hooked up to an IV.

I fall asleep that night watching some made for TV Lifetime movie I stumbled upon, which secretly isn't that bad. It's not something I would ever want anyone to find out about, but it happened. I'm out cold when I feel a hand on my shoulder shaking me awake. I know it can't be morning yet because the only light I see is reflecting off of the TV.

"KF! _K. F._ Wake up!"

I rub my eyes and sit up, "Rob? How did you get in here? It's like one in the morning."

Rob points at the "R" on his suit and laughs, "Dude it's me, how do you think I got in here? I snuck in…through your window."

It's only then that I notice my window is cracked slightly. The fact that it even opens is a little unsettling. I'm not that upset to see Rob, not like I was Zoom; but for the record, this hospital has some of the worst security ever.

"Okay, and what are you doing here?" I vaguely remember arguing with Robin before I got admitted, and here he is sneaking out at night to come see me.

He shrugs, "I knew you were going to do something stupid. I knew you were going to hurt yourself."

"That didn't answer my question, unless you came to rub the fact that I'm in the hospital in my face or something."

"No," he claims, though I see the corner of his mouth rise up in a small smirk, "I _should_…but that's actually not what I came here for."

I feel my irritation slowly rising. It's not that I'm still mad over the argument we had or that I'm not happy to see him. It's just that he shouldn't be here. This is stupid. He's running the risk of being seen by someone or found with me or harassed like Artemis was. For all I know, there are pictures out there of every stupid thing Rob and I ever used our hero statuses to do.

"I came here because despite your stupidity and hardheadedness, I still consider us best friends; and I wanted to make sure my best friend was okay. Dude, everyone at The Cave is worried about you and it's like impossible to contact you so I just decided to stop by."

"Does Batman know you're here?"

He raises a brow to think about it and purses his lips. "He shouldn't…" there's a little uncertainty in his voice, but it doesn't seem to faze him either way.

"Maybe you get back before he notices you're gone then."

"Okay Wally, can we not start with all this again? I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Start with what?"

"You know, the whole 'you shouldn't be here, I don't want to jeopardize your identity or hurt you, woe is me' Wally monologue that you do. I've been fighting crime since I was nine and I'm still alive. I can take care of myself. I appreciate your concern and all, but I don't need it."

"But du-"

He throws his hand up and cuts me off, completely disregarding what I might have to say, "And I don't care if you cry or scream or hit me, I'm not going anywhere."

"Ro-"

"And even though you've been a complete over-emotional, totally irrational, self-deprecating ass hole the past few weeks, yes, I will still forgive you."

"I didn't apologize," I state when he pauses. He smiles a little and brushes it off with his hand.

"I know, but you were going to…eventually. So I figured I'd speed up the process a little and get it over with so that we could move on. You're miserable and I want to help you in any way I can, and I decided I'm going to do it whether you want me to or not okay?"

I sit there for a second kind of speechless. I don't think I can argue with that, not anymore at least. He seems pretty determined and well honestly.

Before I can say anything, not that I even know what I would say, Rob comes in again, "So, how've you been? Are you like, okay? You kind of flipped the last time you were at The Cave."

Thinking back, my last trip to The Cave was pretty _exciting_ I guess. I let myself get kind of worked up, for good reason though. "I-I'm alright, considering shit just keeps getting worse."

"How so?"

"Well it started with me ending up here, which I know is my fault so don't even say it," Rob gives me this look so I know that he was totally going to say it. Sometimes I swear we know each other too well. "But then Zoom showed up the other night-"

"He showed up? Here?"

"Yeah, I woke up and he was in my room."

Robin's eyes are wide behind his cowl and they have yet to go down, "What did he want? What did he say?"

I shrug, "He pretty much came to tell me that he has a hand in most of what's happening to me and his only goal is to ruin to my life."

"Seriously? Seems a little one-dimensional and obsessive if you ask me. He's not a very _creative_ villain."

"No, not really, but I guess I ruin his life so much in the future that he thinks this is worth it. I really don't even know the guy, not yet at least, but he keeps harassing me. He's doing a pretty good job of ruining my life I guess."

"_Only because you're letting him_," he mumbles.

I roll my eyes, "Robin please, I'm not in the mood for you to mock me or give me another one of you inspirational 'let them define me', Oprah quotes okay?"

"And I'm not in the mood for you to direct all your pent up anger at me again when you're letting Zoom walk all over you, _okay?_"

I open my mouth to spit something back, but it's pointless. Rob is actually kind of justified in his snap at me. I'm not really mad at him. He say he's trying to help and I know he is. It's just easier to get mad at him and push him away than it is to let him in. I'm just afraid that he's going to get hurt or something by putting himself in this.

"Fine. I'm sorry," he smiles and nods. I continue with what I was saying, "So there was that, and then…then Child Services paid me a visit today."

His confused look is enough to tell me to elaborate, "They ugh, they came to ask me questions about my aunt a-and uncle…"

The more I talk about, the more real it becomes and the harder it gets to talk about. Who knows what Ms. Anderson said or wrote down in her report. They could really take me away I realize, but I force myself to keep going, "And decide whether or not they're fit parents I guess? The lady said something about…s-something about taking me away from them if they found out the allowed me to be Kid Flash."

"Take you away? You're like seventeen. Where would they even put you?"

"A home? O-or my aunt said they could um, send me back to m-my parents," I choke out.

"O-oh…_dude_," is all Rob can manage as his face distorts in a combination of pity and disgust. He's one of the few people who actually know why my aunt and uncle moved me out of parents in the first place. "They wouldn't would they?"

I just shrug. I have no idea. I never even thought it was a possibility until today.

Robin rubs a hand over his eyes and lets out a deep breath, "I'm sure it won't happen. It'll going to be fine Wally. You and I, we're going to figure out something to deal with this and Zoom and whatever else he manages to throw at you. I'm not going to let him ruin your life Wally."

I want to tell Rob not to bother. I want to tell him to just go home and stay there. I want him to leave me alone like I did before, but it's clear that he has no intention of going anywhere no matter how many times I tell him to and honestly…honestly, it's not that I want his help, but I think I kind of need it. I said I was going to do something about Zoom and I'm starting to think that maybe I can't do that by myself.

"Fine," I say, "But just me and you, nobody else," Rob nods without complaint and then it's silent for a few minutes. I know I should say something else, it just takes me a little bit of time to find the words, "Look Rob, I know I've kind of been a jerk since this whole thing happened, bu-"

He cuts me off, "Don't worry about it. I probably would've done the same thing. Having your secret identity go public is a lot to handle."

I don't know what else to say so I just rub the back of my neck nervously and feel my cheeks turn hot, "Y-yeah…but I guess, I guess what I'm trying to say is um…thanks?" It isn't supposed to but it comes out sounding like a question. Robin gets it though and he just smirks.

"You don't have to thank me dude, that's what best friends are for."

* * *

Yay new chps! New issues for wally :) expect to see anderson and child services again, i have plans for them in my overall picture. Yay to Wally and Rob working together! I hope the wait was worth it and ill try not to make the next wait so long.

oh and whos excited for these new YJ episodes! I am! Im hoping to see more bart n tim, ive decided theyre my favs on the new team and tim hasnt said more than like six and half words all season. I'm just hoping they have a wallyxdick type relationship bc i loved their friendship so much x) i was also pretty pumped to see jason in the first ep since the hiatus. I was wondering if hed be included and now im waiting for his backstory...along with everything else that happened in the last five years that i dont know about...anyways im rambling lol

i hope u enjoyed the new chp and thanks for sticking around :) plz leave a review


	11. Chapter 11

hi again guys! Im back (yay!) once again, thank you all so much for all of the positive feedback. You have no idea how much it means to me. i frikkin lov u guys :D

here's another chp and i don't have much to say about it. Were starting to get somewhere. Were starting to get to the parts of the story that I was waiting for :) The parts you imagine when you first map a story out in your head.

anyways i don't have much to say. I do not own young justice. enjoy

* * *

10

Uncle Barry comes in the morning with Aunt Iris to pick me up and it's like he can't even focus. He doesn't even seem to care about the slew of reporters and people waiting to ambush us. When they ask me if I have an eating disorder or if he's neglecting me, he just keeps walking as if they're not even there. He just looks tired, distressed, and preoccupied like his mind is just somewhere else. The entire ride home he's trying to put on an act for me, pretending that he's not distraught, but I'm not stupid. I can still tell.

"And at least you don't have to walk around with the cast anymore," he's saying as he as he makes a left turn. We've been forcing ourselves to make small talk about the positives of everything since we got in the car, but I can't take it anymore. There is nothing positive about any of this. I don't even understand why we're sitting here trying to pretend there is. It's written all over his face that there's not.

He's saying something else but I can't pretend to listen anymore. I have other things on my mind just like he does. With a sigh, I lean my face against the window and change the subject, "I talked to child services yesterday."

The car goes quiet and the air is a little awkward but I'd rather talk about real problems instead of avoid them. When nobody says anything, I keep going, "Have they talked to you guys yet?"

Aunt Iris looks towards her own window and lets out a long, slow, breath, "Wally maybe this isn't the best time to-"

"Yeah, we talked to them yesterday," my Uncle interrupts, earning a pissed glare from his wife.

"Iris-"

"Barry no! We are not about to talk about this right now! You're stressed. I'm stressed! He just got out of the hospital! No! Every day other reporters are asking me for the inside on this story. I have to see our lives on the news. I have to visit my nephew in the hospital. Now Child Services is breathing down our necks! I don't want to be around this in the car or at home, not today. Today I would like to have a care free day. One day where I make dinner and we just enjoy the fact that Wally's home and we're all fine. Is that too much to ask?"

After her rant, Uncle Barry and I are both shocked into silence. It isn't often that she gets mad or lashes out, even when we do something stupid. Honestly, I knew she was getting upset from all of this after she cried in my room the other day, but I didn't think she was this upset about all of it. I didn't think I was going to get an argument going between them either. I didn't want to sit in the car listening to them pretend to be cheerful when we could actually be talking about what we're going to do about this.

"We're going to have to discuss this eventually, all three of us," he exhales wearily.

"Yeah, well eventually isn't going to be today. I'd like to have a semi-normal day for once."

It's quiet for a second and I think the mini-fight I started is over. I'm wrong though,because after a second I see Uncle Barry's eyes narrow in the mirror as he turns towards her at the light, "_Semi-normal_ day? What is that supposed to mean?"

She closes her eyes and I know behind her eyelids she's probably rolling them. "Calm down Barry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Really, because everything you just mentioned also happens to tie back to me being Flash. If this has nothing to do with that, then what is it about?"

We all know this really isn't about the fact that he's Flash. If she had a problem with it, she wouldn't have married him in the first place.

"It's about me." I say it because it is. That's what all this is about. It's not Uncle Barry's fault that any of this happened. I realized the other night that it's not mine either. It took me a little while to get that, but now that I have, I can stop living in misery and wallowing in my own pity. That's clearly not going to fix anything. I still have people who hate me and I'm still a big story, because reporters are still stalking me whenever they get a chance. Letting my aunt and uncle argue with each other on the ride home is not something that's going to help change any of this.

Aunt Iris turns around in the passenger seat to face me. I can hear the guilt in her voice as she talks, "Wally don't-this isn't-I didn't mean-"

I put my hand up to stop her and shake my head, "No it's fine. It really is about me, we all know it. It's not a _bad_ thing, it just…it just is. You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have even brought the Child Services thing up. You're right. We should just go home and try to relax for once."

She looks like she wants to say something else but she bites her tongue. "Y-yeah…"

Pulling into the driveway, Uncle Barry sighs and puts the car in park. Then he looks between us and nods his head, "That sounds like a good idea after all."

* * *

A few hours later I'm mustering up every bit of strength I have, I lift myself up to Rob's window and knock three times. He's standing there in a towel, clearly just getting out of the shower. He looks over at me struggling to hold myself up, takes the time to roll his eyes, and then lifts open his window.

"Took you long enough," I spit.

"You seriously just couldn't use the front door?" he asks, pretending to be irritated.

I fianlly pull myself in and end up falling on the floor, "No. Everyone still thinks that I'm mad at you and I decided I wanted to keep it that way. Using the front door wouldn't keep it that way."

I pick myself up and straighten my clothes. While I'm doing this Rob disappears into the bathroom and comes back out with a pair of grey sweatpants on. This wasn't my best timing, but I needed to get over here and I had to wait until my Aunt and Uncle wouldn't be on my case.

"Why?" he asks when he returns.

"I'm already letting you help me against my better judgment. I don't want anyone else volunteering themselves to help too. If this blows up in our faces, and it probably will, I can take all the heat for it as long as none of our friends know you were ever involved."

"If this does blow up in our faces, and it won't, I have no problem with everyone knowing I'm just as guilty as you are." He shrugs and continues to towel dry his hair.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not changing my mind and that's the reason."

After a few seconds, he smirks. "Well _that_ and because you already made that big scene at The Cave. Is Wally West too proud to go back with his tail between his legs and beg for everyone's forgiveness?"

"_No." _

"Yeah, whatever."

I jump onto Robin's bed and wait for him to finish pulling a white cotton t-shirt over his head. When he's finally fully dressed, he sits down on the other side of the bed and leans back onto his palms. "So what brings you threw my window on this fine night anyway? I know you didn't come to watch me dress after my shower."

I throw myself back, because his bed is irresistibly soft, and sigh, "I needed to get out of my house for a little bit." That's an understatement. The tension in the house after that mini-argument we all had in the car was a little uncomfortable. Nobody knew what to say and no one wanted to upset anyone else. It was just awkward. Knowing my aunt and uncle, things will be fine in the morning, but it's still hours until then.

"…and I knew you'd be up. I thought maybe we could start talking strategy or whatever you have in mind."

Rob looks up and then dismissively waves his hand, "Okay…yeah we can do that."

I wait for him to say something else or start brainstorming steps and ideas out loud, but he does none of those things. He stares at me for a while and then purses his lips and lowers his eyebrows, "So…"

"So _what?_ I'm open to hearing your ideas and suggestions. Go ahead and start."

His cheeks turn a light shade of pink just before he forces himself to laugh a little, "Yeah, about that…To be honest, I had some reports to write for Batman and I thought it was going to take longer to convince you to let me help, so I hadn't really started brainstorming any plans on your behalf yet.

I draw my palm to my face and drag it down with a slow moan. "You're kidding? Usually you're on top of this stuff and I'm the one who hasn't thought ahead…Fine, let's start now then."

"Okay…," he practically sings, before looking around his room. After a few more minutes of silence, things start to get a little sad and awkward. "…Have you ever considered witness protection?"

I give him a blank stare and I almost want to hit him, "Dude, not funny."

"Hey, it's a thought," he smiles holding back his laughter.

"Got any better ones? Any _serious_ ones?"

Robin rolls his eyes and pretends to think super hard for a few seconds, "Alright, fine. Let's start with the basics. So far what do we know about Zoom?"

I try and put together some sort of profile in my head, but I don't get much. "Other than he can travel through time and he hates me, nothing."

"Okay. So as of right now he knows everything about you and we know nothing about him…_awesome_." Rob pinches the bridge of his nose and falls deeper into thought. Silently I sit there and wait for him to say something else, but instead he gets up and grabs a computer from his desk. When he returns to the bed, he immediately starts opening files and documents all of which have something to do with me and what's happened. There's notes he's taken and news articles, videos, blogs, things of that nature.

"I thought you said you didn't have any ideas. What's all of this?"

"I said I didn't have any _plans_," he deadpans, "Never said I hadn't done any _research_. Come on KF, you know me better than this. You know I wouldn't be completely empty handed."

He's right, I honestly should've known better. Even when the Bats aren't totally prepared, they're still more prepared than the average person. They've always got something. Since I can see that Rob is clearly trying to put some pieces together as he glance backs and forth between all these things pulled up on the screen, I just wait as patiently as a speedster can. After a few long, torturous minutes of waiting, he turns the screen so that I can see it better. Pulled up is a picture of Derek, the reporter.

"This guy," Rob starts, tapping his picture on the screen, "knows way too much about your life and he always seems to be in the middle of the action. Before any of this happened, had you ever seen him before, ever? Like ever at the grocery store or something? Watching you maybe?"

I shake my head with confidence, "Nope, never. The first time I saw him is when he showed up at my house after I first got out of the hospital."

"It's not like he was some great reporter either. Up until he started doing stories about you, his career was pretty much shit. He ran a website where he posted his own articles and videos, none of which have any substantial number of hits mind you or even credibility. A lot of the stories are just completely random and boring, practically conspiracy theories. They're missing a real foundation, the facts are shotty, the research is clearly lacking. They wouldn't even take this guy seriously at the Gotham Academy newspaper, let alone in a seriously professional setting.

He doesn't even seem to have an interest in heroes until you're story comes up. Then suddenly the bank incident happens and he's at your house? He knows about your parents. Not only does he know about you and Artemis, but he has pictures as if he's been following you for weeks, like he…like he…"

"Like he what?" I ask, but get no answer.

Suddenly Rob cuts off and pulls up a page of notes he's been working on and starts typing something. "Look at this guy and his site. He couldn't research and report his way out of paper bag, which is why he was posting all of his own things in the first place. Who's gonna hire him? His work is shit and the topics he writes about are just off the wall. Here he has an article about the mayor of Central's secret plot to poison the water supply, _come on_. On his own, before this happened, he was terrible and the best he could hope for was maybe getting twenty five hits on one of his homemade videos."

I nod, taking it all in as Rob explains his thought processes out loud to me, "Yeah, so?"

"So when the bank thing happens, there's no way _this guy_, of all the reporters out there, is the one with all the best information on you. He knows where to be and when. He knows deeply personal things about you. He could never figure any of that out by himself…But what if he wasn't doing this by himself? What if he had help? What if he had help from someone who could know all of these things? Someone like-"

"Like Zoom? You think they know each other?"

He nods, "I think they're working together. Look at it, it's perfect. He's a struggling reporter. What if Zoom comes to him the same way he comes to you and offers this guy his '_big break_'? All he has to do is completely trash your image. Derek's choice in topics is already a little weird anyway. I bet he loved the idea of trying to make a vigilante sidekick look like the bad guy. It's like the perfect conspiracy and he gets fame and respect on top of it all. Nobody would pass that up.

Things just don't add up, unless Derek has some sort of outside help. He couldn't know these things on his own. He has old pictures of you; he knows where to be in advance. Zoom is the perfect person to provide him with those things. All he has to do is get information from Zoom and put it out there. He doesn't have to do any of the background work and he gets all the recognition. And while he gets that, Zoom gets what he wants, which is to pretty much ruin you on a mass public scale."

I'd had a feeling Zoom might have something to do with the Ms. Anderson, the woman from Child Services. It would make sense for him to have something to do with Derek too. That's better than him just being some really lucky, pain in my ass reporter. "But how would we know for sure?"

Rob shrugs, "I bet you there's some sort of secret file. Maybe Zoom gave him all your info on a flash drive or something?"

"And there's has to be plans too, or guidelines right? Something telling Derek what to release, or where to be and when?"

"Yeah, more likely than not."

"So hypothetically…if we had it, we would know exactly what they knew about me and what they planning to use against me next?"

"Yeap."

That's all I need to hear. For once, having a step up on Zoom would be amazing. I'm already sold. "So how do we find out?"

A smirk comes to Rob's face. He hits a few keys on his keyboard and then points to the screen where an address in displayed, "We break into his house."

* * *

Rob tells me that he's going to research more and possibly on the layout of Derek's place so we can formulate a plan for getting in there. Until then, I'm stuck living my life the normal way and going back to school. The last time I was here, I passed out, so my goal for the day is hopefully to lay as low as possible. Like usual, I sit in the back of all my classes. I don't get any more shit than I usually do. I'm used to the whispers and looks. They still make me uncomfortable, but as long as I'm still a hot topic on the news and internet, they're not going to stop. There's always some new rumor to spread or story to gossip about. This week I think they're saying I have bulimia, but I heard anorexia and attention seeker too.

For the most part, my day is going well…until I see Jeff standing by lock after my second period. He's looking back and forth, like he's just waiting for me. I know he doesn't want anything, other than to probably punch me in the face, so I turn the other way before he can see me coming. I decide to head towards the nurse's office for a few minutes. I know Nurse Funes won't make me leave, not at least until I feel comfortable enough. It's not that I couldn't kick Jeff's ass now, I could easily, but I can only imagine the amount of persecution I would get for even attempting to hit him back. I'd get sent to the office and for all I know, the principal is Katie Roger's uncle's nephew's cousin twice removed.

I slip inside the door and walk in to see Nurse Funes standing with her back to me and somebody lying down on the table in front of her. Usually I'm the only person in here so this is new.

"If you'll sit down in one of the chairs I'll be right wi-Oh Wally, hi," she says once she turns around and realizes that it's me. "What are you doing here? Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I was ugh…" I try to think up a good lie, but then I don't see the point. Nurse Funes is cool and I feel like out of anybody around here, I can actually talk to her. "Well Jeff Rogers was waiting for me at my locker and I wasn't really in the mood to have my eyes blackened, so I came here to wait it out in here for a minute or two if that's okay?"

"Of course it is," she says before a frown comes to her lips. She turns towards her desk, fumbling around as if she's looking for something. "Wally you know you should really sa-"

I cut her off before she can finish because I know exactly what she's going to say, the same thing she said when the reporters were harassing me outside. "I know, I know…I should say something."

She nods in my direction with an unhappy look, "You should."

"Yeah…I'd just rather not turn it into a big thing."

"You can't avoid him for the rest of the year."

"But I can try. It's just easier this way and if you could not say anything either, I would appreciate it a lot."

I can already tell by the way her face twists up that what I'm asking is totally against her better judgment. She wants to argue but after a few seconds of my pleading eyes she gives in, "Wally I…fine, I won't say anything…but I swear to God if you come in here with a black eye or a bruise or even a scratch because of that kid, I will do something about it myself."

The thought of her going up against Jeff in my mind is just kind of funny. She's like half his size. I smile and laugh a little before nodding appreciatively in understanding anyway. "Thanks."

She nods back at me before grabbing a piece of paper off of her desk and scribbling on it, "Alright, Kenzie…" she starts and the kid on the table sits up. It's a girl who looks like she's about my age. I don't think I've ever had any classes with her though, none that I can recall. She has long curly blonde hair and these big green eyes that she's using to stare directly at me. She's not even pretending to look anywhere else. "Here's your slip back to class. If it happens again, make sure to come back and we'll call your parents okay."

"Mhmm," she says taking the slip, her eyes never once leaving my gaze. I assume she's just looking at me because of who I am. Maybe she's seen me on the news or something? She probably hates me too. Regardless of the reason, I'm not sure what to do at this point because I'm so confused. It isn't the usual stare I'm used to getting around the hallways; it's not angry or hateful. She' looks surprised, maybe even a little intrigued by me. It's awkward, so I end up looking down at the floor and she slides off of the table.

I want to let out a sigh of relief as she walks towards the door and stops looking at me, but just before she leaves I look up and she's staring at me again.

* * *

At lunch I sit at the same table by myself like I have been since this entire incident started. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I don't mind anymore. It's not like I've been asking for anyone's company. Usually I just use the time to go over some homework or something.

I'm sitting here picking at my lunch and looking over an English paper I swear I deserved better than a D plus on when suddenly someone sits in front of me. Automatically I assume its Jeff coming to bug me because he didn't see me at my locker earlier, but when I look up it's not him. It's a girl. It's the girl from the nurse's office earlier actually. I raise my eyebrow and wait for her to say something but she just looks right back at me. This is just as odd now as it was an hour ago, if not worse. I don't even know who she is and why she decided to show up and sit with me suddenly. She even brought her tray like maybe I wanted to eat lunch with her or something. With everything on my mind I can barely even stomach my own lunch. I'm just eating enough to not pass out again because I promised my aunt and uncle that I would.

Finally after an extended awkward silence I decide to break the ice, "Um…_hi_?"

"Hey." She says it like we're friends, like I just said hi to Zatanna or M'Gann.

"Can I help you?" She doesn't say anything, just tilts her head in confusion. Maybe she's new and recognized me from the nurse's office? Or maybe she's mistaking me for somebody else, which is a stretch considering my face being all over the news in recent weeks; but she could be one of those people who doesn't watch TV. "Are you new here? Are you looking for someone else or…"

"No, I don't think so. Pretty sure I've been going here for three years and I'm pretty sure I'm looking for you."

Okay now this is starting to creep me out. I just hope I'm not being set up, which wouldn't surprise me.

"You are Wally, aren't you?"

I nod my head reluctantly, "Y-yeah…and you're Kenzie right?" I remember Nurse Funes saying it in her office earlier.

"Yeap."

"Okay, well Kenzie…it was nice to meet you and all but if you don't need anything-"

I don't even get to finish my statement because she's cutting me off mid-sentence, "You're not going to make me leave are you? Or try and get rid of me? Because that would be kind of rude, don't you think?"

I open my mouth to counter but I don't know what to say. That's exactly what I was about to ask her to do. "Besides it's not like you're exactly Mr. Popularity over here. You look like you could use some company."

She's not exactly making fun of me, but I know for sure that she's not flirting with me either. I stare at her in an attempt to feel her out, but I'm not sure what's going on. God, have I been sitting alone at lunch _that_ long?

"Um, _thank you_, I guess? But I'm okay. Besides, I don't know what people are saying about me this week, but for the sake of your own reputation, if you don't want to be a part of it, you might want to sit somewhere else."

Kenzie looks around the cafeteria and shrugs casually, turning back to me, "No, I'm good here. Thanks."

"Ugh…alright…" Clearly this girl isn't going anywhere. She's stubborn, kind of reminds me of Artemis, who I'm suddenly starting to miss a lot right now. I can't think about that, so I just push it from my mid. "W_hy?_"

"Well you're Wally West, Kid Flash right? You're like all over the news and you were there, at that bank thing?"

I nod back in reply slowly, cautiously.

She narrows her eyes before casually waving her hand between us, "Good. You don't know how bad I've needed to get to know you."

* * *

yay! new chp! hope u liked!

and just in case anyone is wondering, no! Kenzie is not a love interest for wally at all. she is important to the story but not in that way so to all you spitfire fans, do not be afraid. Artemis will be coming back eventually :) anyways, plz leave a comment!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay wow, so i was changing my profile pic the other day and i saw that i hadn't updated this in a little over a month. i was sooo pissed at myself for letting it go that long, i didn't know all that time had passed. I had this planned out, so i finished it so that i could get it up for you guys

Once again, let me just say mckenzie is not a love interest for wally, just in case. I know the part with her and wally may come off a little slow, but i promise you that she's important and she says and does the things she does for good reason...that you wont find out until later :) with that being said...

i do not own young justice

* * *

11

"_Good. You don't know how bad I've needed to get to know you."_

I don't know what to say to that, so at first I don't say anything. For the first time in a while, I'm completely dumbstruck. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or scared or nervous or what. I stare at her wide-eyed for a few seconds. She looks completely calm and serious like what she just said wasn't weird as hell, even a little stalker-ish.

"U-um okay? Well m-maybe we can…I don't know…we could…um, _yeah_…" I stutter slowly, standing from the table and gathering my stuff. I can't even form a whole sentence. I have no idea who this girl is and with everything going on, I'm not so sure I want to. I just want to get up and get away from her.

She raises her eyebrow, staring at me like _I'm_ the odd one in this situation and then she giggles. Yeah, that's right, she _giggles_. I don't see what about this situation is funny. The longer I'm near her, the weirder this whole thing feels.

"You don't have to act so weird Wally. I just want to get to know you is all. I promise I'm not going to bite or anything."

Yeah, well at this point I'm not so sure. "I-I know that. It's just I ugh…I have this thing to-I just have to go," I can tell she doesn't believe me. I wouldn't believe me. And now she looks disappointed.

"Look I was just hoping you could help me and I thought maybe you could…maybe you could use a friend. I guess I was wrong. I didn't mean to scare you away or anything. If you'd rather just be left alone, it's fine. You only had to ask." Suddenly, Kenzie is picking up her stuff and leaving just as quickly as she came.

I watch her gather her things and start to walk away. I should feel relieved, but for some reason though, _I_ feel bad. I'm not sure why I feel like a jerk or why I decide to try and catch up to her, but my feet are moving before I even tell them too. Damn me for being such a nice guy. "Kenzie! Kenzie wa-"

I'm just a few steps behind her when I feel a sudden choking sensation, the feeling of my collar digging into my neck. Someone's grabbed my shirt and is pulling me back before I can catch Kenzie walking out of the cafeteria doors.

I turn around to see who's touching me and I should've known. I let out a sigh and roll my eyes, "Hi Jeff."

"Wally."

"Look," I say, attempting to release my collar from his hands, but he's got a death grip on it. He jerks at my shirt sending my body into his chest. He brings my face to his ear and leans into it.

"I'm only going to tell you once," he whispers. The tone of his voice is different than any he's ever used with me. This one sends chills up my spine, "Stay away from McKenzie."

I pull away from him, seriously confused and still intent on catching up with her at this point. "What are you talking about? She came up to me," I defend, why I'm not sure. It's not like I have to validate myself to him…or that he even gives a damn.

Jeff's glare tightens as he stares me right in my eyes, "I don't care. This is your only warning Wally West. If I even see you look at her again, I'll murder you…hero or not."

He doesn't attempt to kick me down, or punch me in my face or do any of the violent things he usually does. He just turns and leaves. It gives me the feeling that he might actually be serious. Now I'm definitely confused. Who the hell is this girl and what is her connection to Jeff? I've got ten thousand questions running through my head, but after a few seconds I come to the conclusion that I don't think the answers are something I want to find out.

* * *

I go on about the rest of the school day, minding my own business, not that anyone really messes with me. For the most part they just act like I'm a regular kid, except for when they whisper about me being Kid Flash behind my back. At this point, all I'm worried about is when Rob is going to get back to me with more information on our break in to Derek's house. That's exactly what I'm thinking about when I'm at gathering my stuff after last period until someone's tapping on my locker door. I don't know who it is, but I have a feeling as I peek over. I see the curly blonde hair waiting for me and I know it's Kenzie with a sheepish look on her face.

"What are yo-"

"I wanted to say that I was sorry for earlier. I guess I was being a little weird and I can totally understand if I made you uncomfortable earlier. I didn't mean to. It's just that I-I…," she stutters as if she really wants to tell me something, but then she stops altogether, "You know what, let me just make it up to you."

This girl is persistent, I'll give her that. Still a little odd, but she doesn't give up and then Artemis is coming to my mind all over again…but so is Jeff and his warning to stay away from this girl altogether.

I close my locker and swing my bag over my shoulders, "I don't know."

She takes hold of my arm and starts to drag me towards the parking lot before I've even given her a yes or no answer. "Kid Flash likes to eat right? Let me take you and out and we can talk some."

I stop right outside the doors and plant my feet. I feel like the smart choice here is to just go home, but then again when have I ever been one to just go ahead and go with the smartest choice? Maybe it's stupid to turn down friends, but until recently, I was never the kind of kid who was starved for companionship. I _chose_ to stop hanging out with The Team, for their own safety.

As I try and think this through in my head, Kenzie looks at me with an almost mischievous smirk on her face, "Come on Wally, just one time. If you still don't like me after this, I'll never bother you again. It's free food and what have you got to lose?"

Besides the use of both of my legs courtesy of Jeff, nothing I guess. I close my eyes and mentally kick myself for a second before letting out a long sigh. I feel like I'm going to regret this later but what the hell? She seems like a nice enough girl. I can at least give her a chance. "Alright fine, let's go."

Immediately, she's smiling so wide I think I can see all of her teeth. She lets out a slight giggle and takes my hand, pulling me down the steps and towards the chaos of the parking lot. I'm still a little reluctant as she drags me, but I don't resist this time. What's the worst that could happen, I actually find her to be kind of nice? Besides, we're just grabbing something to eat. I doubt it lasts any longer than an hour anyway.

She stops in the middle of the lot and turns to me, "So, do you need to go to your car first or anything?"

I shake my head, gesturing at my legs, "Don't have one. Never really saw the need for it."

At first, she seems confused, but then I guess it clicks to her. "Ooh, okay. Lucky you, saves a ton in gas. Well, this is my car. I know we just met, but I hope you don't mind getting into a car with a stranger?"

I shrug. She's probably all of 5'3", a buck twenty. She doesn't seem all _that_ threatening and she's pointing at a four door Honda, not a windowless van, so I decide to take my chances. We both get in and she starts to drive away from the school towards the rest of the city. She asks me what I'm in the mood for, but honestly I haven't really been in the mood for anything specific lately, so I tell her to surprise me.

We arrive at a small hole in the wall burger joint a few minutes later and I follow her out of the car and inside. It looks nice enough and a small part of me is just relieved that she took me to an actual restaurant and not to my death so this works just fine for me. I take a seat across from her in a booth in the back, grabbing the menu in front of me and skimming through the selection.

"Get the special, with onion rings," she tells me, "It'll be worth it." I nod, and when the waiter comes, that's what I go ahead and order. She gets the same.

We wait in silence at first. I don't really have anything to say. Since she invited me, I feel like she should also provide the conversation. It's not we're friends so I don't have anything I want to talk to her about.

I look around the place. It's not very big. It's got a few booths and a couple of windows. It's nothing special or even a place I would notice unless I was specifically looking for it. She seems pretty content with watching me look around and finally after three or four minutes of this, and realizing she isn't about to say anything until I do, I speak to her. "So…why exactly did you ask me to hang out with you? I mean I know you said you wanted to talk, but you're ugh, _not saying anything_."

McKenzie blushes a little and casually pushes a blonde curl from her face, "I do. I was just letting you get comfortable first. I didn't want to freak you out…_again_."

"Well I think we're okay now…you can go ahead and bring up whatever you wanted to talk about."

"What's the rush?" she asks as a waiter comes by, setting two burgers down in front of us. They're pretty big. I know I can eat mine fairly easily but I don't see how she'll be able to finish even half of hers. "Eat a little first."

I can't say that I'm not growing sort of impatient, but I brush it off and start in on my plate. I take a few bites, and she was right, it was worth it. I don't say that out loud though, I just keep eating. After another bit or two, the silence is starting to bug me so I decide to ask, "What's the deal with you and Jeff? Is he like your boyfriend or something?"

She smirks a little and gives me a curious look, "Why? You thinking of asking me on a date?"

It's a joke but it chokes me up a little anyway. "N-no, I have a-" I start, until I realize that I don't actually have a girlfriend anymore. "I mean don't get me wrong, you're pretty and all, but that's not why I'm asking."

"I know," she giggles.

"It's just that he came up to me earlier in the cafeteria and told me to stay away from you. He may or may not have threatened me actually."

This changes her expression completely. Instead of the playful smile she was sporting a second ago, her lips turn into a tight frown. After a moment of looking kind of pissed, she lets out a deep breath and sets her gaze towards her hands on the table.

"Jeff's an asshole."

_No kidding. _

"I don't know why he did that. I didn't ask him to. We're not even that close. We have a few of the same friends I guess. But you know how he is I'm sure."

I just nod. It's not like he's going to change. He's been a dick since we set foot into the school freshman year.

"I've seen what he does to you, at lunch every day," she continues, sounding a little saddened by it. "I asked him to stop once, but he wouldn't. He said you deserved it, after what happened to Katie Rogers."

I let out a slight sigh, popping an onion ring into my mouth, "Yeah, I guess a lot of people feel that way."

"I think that's a little hard to believe though."

"Really?" I shrug half assed and rolling my eyes. It's not that I care too much, she's just one person, a person I barely know, but at this point I'm a little curious. "Why's that?"

"I don't know…but that's what I'm trying to find out."

I can't say the answer, and even the tone, doesn't catch me off guard, but when I turn to see her face, its half way into her burger. Now wanting to push it, I just decide to follow suit and finish off mine. I'm about two bites and handful of onion rings away from doing so when she talks again.

"How'd you become Kid Flash?" she asks, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"You know by now that's probably common knowledge. I bet you could Google it or something."

McKenzie purses her lips in thought and then shrugs, "I could I guess, but I'd rather hear you tell me. I told you I wanted to get to know you. If I just wanted to read about you online, we wouldn't be here. It's not the same anyway. Half the people posting those things don't even like you. I wanna decide whether I like you or not for myself."

"O-Okay," I say awkwardly. I'm not sure what to say. I'm honestly surprised by her answer. Maybe it's a little cynical, but I just didn't anybody cared anymore. I mean, why would anybody actually talk to me when they think they can learn everything about me from the TV or internet? I'm actually kind of flattered and even a little touched, weird I know. Maybe she isn't so bad?

"Well I was a really big Flash fan, like a _really_ big fan, and I got lucky enough to meet him. I asked him how he got his powers and he told me about this experiment he did. I practically begged him to let me be his sidekick, but he said no. Being the stubborn kid I was, I may or may not have happened to stumble upon his Flash notes and recreated the experiment in my garage."

"That's a cute story. At least it worked."

"Yeah it did, but this was of course after I blew up my garage, almost died, and landed myself in the hospital for a good few weeks. I almost had to repeat my grade. After _that_ though, he finally agreed to let me be his sidekick and I've been Kid Flash ever since."

"Wow," she smiles, "You must've really wanted to be his sidekick to almost kill yourself trying. I don't think I would've tried so hard."

I give a quick laugh, thinking back on it. It probably was a really stupid idea. "Yeah. I guess it was just something I wanted really badly."

McKenzie lowers her eyes, a more serious tone of voice in her next question. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you want to be a hero so badly?"

The question seems kind of dumb, but of course I don't point that out. "Well that's easy, to help people."

She rolls her eyes, clearly she thinks my answer is just as stupid as I found her question to be. "Duh Wally. I'm sure every person on the planet that isn't a sociopath or a narcissist likes helping people. I mean why did _you_ want to be Kid Flash so bad specifically?"

"Oh…" almost all of the exact same thoughts from the time I recreated the experiment are suddenly running through my mind. Nobody's ever really asked me this before so I never had to tell them. I know why I wanted to do it so bad when I was a kid, but it's personal, so I try and answer as vaguely as possible while still getting the point across. "I wanted to help people who couldn't, _or were too afraid_, to help themselves…because when I was a kid, I wish someone would've come along and done the same for me."

She looks at me, a little confused and a little curious but she doesn't say anything to press it, which I appreciate. I know she wants to though. I think she's trying to gauge my reaction first. After a few seconds she does, but she tries to do so cautiously. "It's because of that thing that reporter said on the news right, about your dad? He hit you, _didn't he?_"

Feeling kind of uncomfortable, I shove another onion ring into my mouth and turn my face, "Y-yeah, he did."

It's quiet for a second, but when I look up, I see her resting her chin in her hands and smiling at me. "I think that's noble, and brave. Most people would be too scared, or too bitter, to try and help anybody else. You have to be really special to learn from something awful that happened to you and risk your life to stop bad things from happening to other people."

Suddenly I feel this embarrassed blush coming to my face and I try my best to will it to just go away. "T-thanks I guess."

"You're welcome," she offers before changing the subject, "How was your burger?"

She has no idea how much I appreciate the new topic. I pop the last of the food into my mouth, swallow, and tell her that it was probably one of the best burgers I've ever had in this city.

"Well you're welcome again then."

I see her pulling her wallet out, ready to pay the bill that I hadn't even noticed was sitting on the edge of the table. I stick my arm out in an attempt to stop her. "No, let me get it."

"Aww," she laughs mockingly, "How sweet? You're adorable, noble, and you're a gentleman? That's vute, but I told you I wanted to do this."

She takes out some cash and sets it on top of the bill anyway. "Just think of it as payback."

I raise an eyebrow and begin to follow her out of our booth towards the door, "Payback for what exactly?"

She shrugs, "Well I'm sure you've saved me, or someone I loved on more than one occasion. Let's just go with that."

* * *

"Thanks for ugh, _entertaining_ me," McKenzie says nervously running her fingers through her hair, sitting in my driveway.

I kind of can't help but smile a little. It really wasn't that bad I guess, not as bad as I thought it was going to be. I might have actually enjoyed myself and even enjoyed her company a little. "No problem. Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

I lean over, putting my hand on the doorknob to open the car door.

"I hope this doesn't sound weird," she says before I can step out, "But I had a good time and if you don't mind, I'd like to…_talk_ again I guess."

"Sure." I don't even have to think twice about it. She isn't so bad, kind of nice actually. I could talk to her again. Maybe over time, we actually could develop into friends.

McKenzie looks at me, a nervous smirk on her face. She must've thought I was going to say no. "Thanks."

I step out of the car, waving at her and then walking into the house. Before I can even get to my room, or down the hall to see if my Aunt and Uncle are home, I hear the house phone ringing. I stop to answer it and hear Rob on the other line.

"Dude where were you? I've been calling your house for over an hour. You should seriously consider getting your cell phone back, this is ridiculous."

"Um hi, nice to hear from you too? I was out, why? Is something wrong?"

"No, but I've been doing some research on Derek for our little mission. I've got some blueprints and stuff. Can you come over?"

I don't think anybody's here yet anyway so I don't see why not. "Yeah sure, give me like ten minutes and I'll be right there."

* * *

About ten minutes later Rob's letting me into the manor and leading me up to his room. He closes the door behind us and I sit on his bed by his computer and the papers he had sprawled out.

"So what's up?"

He walks across the room, lounging down on the bed beside me and grabbing a plate from his nightstand. "I just had some things I wanted to go over with you. Want a cookie?"

We both take one and then with his mouth full of crumbs he points to a paper on his bed. "This is Derek's house. He lives in an apartment in some cruddy part of downtown Central, so that makes things a little closer to you I guess."

I stare intently at the prints. He has the layouts of Derek's apartment and the entire building.

"Where'd you get these?" I just have to ask. They're pretty detailed, like these are his notes from when he designed the entire complex himself or something.

Rob smirks at me through a side glance, "I have my ways, but that's not the point. So far I've found out he lives on the sixth floor. He has one neighbor at the end of the hall, but if you can figure out how to be stealthy they won't even matter. It's on the top floor, so there's roof access and fire escape access. That works to our advantage. If we do it right, nobody should even see us going in. We can try the window off the fire escape or I can pick the lock to his door. We'll decide the details later once I've got more on his schedule and habits. I plan on hacking into the calendar on his phone sometime this week and seeing if he keeps his plans on there."

As Rob talks I just nod. I like it when he's the brains of the operation because then all I have to do is show up.

"So far that's all I've got, but I wanted you to come by so I could run what I've got so far by you and give you your own copy of these papers to look over," he hands me some papers and I fold them up and set them beside me. "Alright, so where the hell were you when I was calling?"

"I was out grabbing something to eat."

He gives me a skeptical look, "For over an hour? Who were you with?"

"Why would you assu-"

"You know if I really want, I can just start hacking cameras all around Central City and use face recognition to find you. I'm giving you the chance to tell me."

I know he can do it. I've seen him do it. Giving in, I roll my eyes defeated and answer, "I was out with this girl from school that was bugging me."

An almost evil smile spreads across his face, "A girl's been bugging you at school, do tell."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Is she cute?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you like her?"

"No! Dude I love Artemis."

Rob throws his hands up in defense and laughs, "Calm down, it was just a question. Does she like you?"

"I don't kn-I don't think so. What does it matter? She said she wanted to get to know me, so we grabbed a bite to eat alright?"

Suddenly the teasing smile leaves his face and he's staring at me with a serious, more narrowed expression. "Wait what? She said she wanted to get to know you, _why_?"

I can't say his tone isn't mildly insulting. I'm a little taken back by it and I guess he can tell because he's sighing two seconds later, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying it sounds weird. That doesn't strike you as weird?"

"Sure a little, but she's just some petite, blonde. She's harmless."

"What did she want to know about you?"

"Nothing serious. She asked about how I became Kid Flash and why, that was it. You're paranoid and trying to make this into a bigger thing that it really is dude, just drop it."

"Wally I'm sorry. It just doesn't sound right. I mean no offense, but you're not exactly Central City's favorite vigilante right now. Why would this chick suddenly pop up and just want to talk to you? And the questions she asked strike me as strange. I'm just saying you should be less reckless."

"Thanks, but I think I can take care of myself."

"Bro, chill. I just don't want to see something bad happen to you, _again_. I just got you to start hanging out with me again. I wouldn't want some weird groupie looking for her fifteen minutes to ruin that."

I know I just met her, but I know she's not that either. I feel like this is more Dick Grayson, Gotham's gold boy and the tabloids second favorite subject talking. "Don't call her that. She's not a groupie. She was just trying to be nice. She's one of the few people in weeks to actually talk to me, instead of behind my back or to tell me what a terrible person I am."

"You know the rest of The Team-"

I shoot Rob a quick, serious glare. I know exactly where he's going with this and he knows how I feel about it. "Don't."

He wants to argue, I can tell, but after a second, he drops it. "Fine. So what's this stupid mystery girl's name?"

"Why, so you can Google her or something?"

"No…I'm just asking."

I cross my eyes, not actually believing the words out of his mouth. "McKenzie. It's McKenzie."

"Does _McKenzie,_" he spits out her name like she's some sort of gross disease, "have a last name?"

I shrug, "I don't know. She didn't offer and I didn't ask."

"And that doesn't sound strange to you?"

It's at that point that I'm fed up with this topic and line of questioning. Before this escalates into a real issue, I decide it's probably time for me to go home.

"Are we done here?" I ask, grabbing the papers and heading towards his door, "Because I have things to do."

"Oh yeah, like what?" He's patronizing me. It's a low blow.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll call up McKenzie, or some other random groupie, and tell them more facts about me that they could probably just look up on the internet anyway; or did you somehow forget that ever since the day at the bank my entire personal life has been open to the world?"

Rob just rolls his eyes.

"I don't understand your problem all of a sudden? Is it so bad to sit down and talk to someone for once, like a normal person? I thought that's what everyone wanted me to do? First I wouldn't talk to anyone and then you all were upset. Or is that not why you're bothered by it? Let me guess, is it because it's not someone from the league I'm talking to? Would you prefer I talk to you, or should I go have a heart to heart with Batman or Black Canary? Would that make you feel better?"

I can hear Rob getting off his bed to come after me as I open the door to his room. I don't stop though. I just keep going.

"Wally come on! That's not what I meant. I'm just looking out for you!"

"Well thanks, but I don't need you to. I can make decisions for myself," I sigh and calm myself down a little. I shouldn't be mad. He just doesnt get it. "Rob, I don't need you to play my parent. I just need you to be my friend okay?"

He nods, but he still doesn't get it. I know it's weird, getting so worked up over a girl I just met. It's just I'd rather not hear him just completely bad mouth one of the few people whose actually bothered to care about what I have to say since this entire thing happened. He wouldn't understand what that feels like because this isn't happening to him. I know I isolated myself at first, but it's not as if I enjoyed it. I just did it because I felt like I had to for everyone else. I don't have to do that with McKenzie. She's not part of The Team or The League. She's just a regular person, kind of like I've been _forced_ to be. Only difference is, she's one of the few regular people who aren't so worked up with Kid Flash to actually bother to get to know the actual me. Rob and I wouldn't even be friends if I was never Kid Flash.

"Just call me when you have something else so we can get this over with."

* * *

Well, I hope u enjoyed. sorry it took so long. :) plz comment


	13. Chapter 13

okay so i know this took frikkin forever. I had this written weeks ago and then i just kept editing it and trying to make sure i liked it. I do now and it leads well into my next chp. I know this chp features a lot of kenzie, but just bear with me bc the next chp is sure to be one you guys will enjoy.

i dont really have anything else to say. i do not own young justice

* * *

12

So all in all, I guess McKenzie isn't that bad. She's a little different, and really, like _really_, curious. She likes to ask questions, all about me and my life or me as Kid Flash. I guess she's just really fascinated by hero life and I don't mind indulging her a little with what I can. I don't know if I'm just hanging out with her because she reminds me of Artemis from time to time and this is my way of subconsciously using her to fill that void, _to have a connection_, sexual or not; but still though, she's not so bad.

I guess if I had to choose, I'd rather sit with her at lunch than sit by myself. I told her that she didn't have to, that she was welcome to sit with her other friends, but she said she'd rather sit with me. Honestly she's been sort of hanging around me all the time and driving me home for about two weeks now. It's cool to have company and all, and talk to someone other than Nurse Funes, Aunt Iris, and Uncle Barry; the looks she's starting to get from people when she's around me are worrying me a little though. I don't want her to be blacklisted because of me. I mentioned it to her once, but she doesn't seem to care.

Jeff, however, seems incredibly bothered by it.

He didn't say anything the first few days, which McKenzie tells me, was her doing. He still glared a lot. His silence only lasts so long though. It's while I'm sitting at my table waiting for her, because I tend to get here first, that Jeff decides to make an appearance. I'm eating from a bag of chips and skimming through a textbook when suddenly I see a hand reach across the table and slam my book closed. I know who it is because he's the only person that ever does this.

I look up and see Jeff standing there, arms crossed over his chest. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from her West? Or did you not get the hint?"

I see he strategically waited until she finally wasn't around to come up to me. "Didn't she tell you to stay out of it?" I can't say I'm not starting to get tired of Jeff and his BS.

"Well she's not here yet, is she?"

"What's your problem?" I find myself asking. "Why do you care so much?"

He looks at me sideways, brows jetting up in a mixture of surprise and confusion, "Why do I care? Why wouldn't I? She's-"

"Jeff!" I hear abruptly from behind. I can tell before I even turn around that it's McKenzie. She's running up towards Jeff and attempting to shove him away from the table. "What the hell is wrong with you? I told you to leave him alone!"

She's trying to yell and whisper at the same time. It isn't working. She pushes at his chest, and he jerks around, but doesn't really move much. He just throws his arms around and points at me a lot. "Why the hell are you even talking to him after what he did?"

"Because I want to!"

"Why, so you can die on his watch too? I think you of all people would know better! Do your parents even know that you're-"

"It's none of their business and it's none of yours! _Leave. Us. Alone!_"

I'm still watching their argument unfold from my seat at the table, along with everyone else in the cafeteria. Finally he stops struggling and just stares at her. I can't tell if he's mad, confused, or even a little upset, but it might be a little bit of everything. Either way, he looks at me and then back to her as he straightens out his shirt.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when this all blows up in your face. I mean seriously Kenzie, what do you think this is? You think that you're going to talk to him and that's going to change what he did? That maybe he's actually a really nice guy? You know what, maybe you'll fall in love and get married too. I bet your parents would _love_ that."

"Shut up Jeff! It's not like that and you know it!"

"Sure it's not, I don't know anything. I definitely don't know why you're talking to him," he says this while glaring directly at me. Then he shifts that same angry glare to her. He starts to walk past her, but right before he does he stops and leans in. He tries to keep it low, but I strain enough to hear something that sounds like, "He doesn't even know about you, does he?"

What the hell is that supposed to mean? What's there to know? I get the feeling she might have lied to me that day at the burger joint; but I don't ask right away because when she sits down across from me, she looks to angry and flustered to probably want to talk about it. I let her compose herself a little first.

"I'm sorry about that," she offers, her face a bright pink, "It was so embarrassing. I told him to stop bugging you but he's stubborn."

I nod, but I can't exactly let the entire conversation go. "Are you sure you two aren't closer than what you lead on?"

The blush on her face grows even deeper, "Maybe a little."

"If this is some sort of jealous ex-boyfriend thing, you could've just told me."

"It's not that _exactly_…I'm ju-I'm sorry. He doesn't understand because he's so mad about Katie. I just wish he'd stop bullying you. If he talked to you he'd see that you're not that bad."

* * *

"So are you still talking to her?" Rob says. I'm sitting on his bed afterschool because he finally called me to discuss this plan. It's the first question he asks me, even though I got mad at him over this same topic last time.

"Yes I am, but can we not talk about it please?" I beg exasperatedly, "I already know how you feel about her."

"Well I just want to make sure and tell you, _again,_ that it just seems weird, because it does okay? Don't say I didn't tell you when this all goes to hell."

I roll my eyes and start to look at the things he has sprawled out on his bed, "Fine, whatever. So what do you have for me?"

He starts typing away at his computer and grabbing papers out of the random looking piles. "Okay," he says, "So lucky for us, Derek keeps copies of all his events on his phone, home computer, and in the personal calendar of his website. I also tapped into his texts, phone calls, and emails. Before this entire thing happened, he was free most days, which isn't hard to believe. Afterwards, he got a lot more popular. The guy keeps track of everything he has to do, even when he's just going to grocery store…which I notice he does mostly on Tuesdays."

"Thank you Rob, that's a brilliant deduction. I don't know how I would've ever lived on without knowing that."

"Anytime," he smiles, "…so moving on. He's got every time he ever planned to see you or harass you in here. Actually most of his life to date involves or revolves around you in some sort of way."

"That's comforting."

"_I know right_, but if it makes you feel better, he's way too busy with being a newly famous reporter to watch you sleeping through your window at night or follow you at school or anything."

"It doesn't."

He shrugs, "Oh well. But back to the point, after going through it the past few days, I think I've got a pretty good feel for his schedule. This guy wakes up religiously at eight every day. He's usually out of his house by nine-thirty. Unless he's meeting with newspapers to give interviews, about whatever's going on with you I'm sure, his mornings and early afternoons are usually a blur. He passes the same ATM camera everyday on his way home, so I can tell you that he doesn't go back to his apartment at these times. None of that really matters though, because we'll be breaking in at night anyway. I've found the perfect night too. He won't even be there."

I'm surprised by that statement. He doesn't strike me as a guy with much of a social night life. "What night?"

"This Friday. Derek leaves Friday morning at eleven thirty on plane to New York City for the weekend. He won't be back until late Sunday. He has some meetings with The Times about being featured in some piece about his take on vigilantes or something. It doesn't matter because Friday night at eleven; we'll have free reign over his apartment."

* * *

Later that night I'm sitting at dinner with my aunt and uncle thinking about my upcoming trip with Rob. Though I've been eating more lately, they still tend to watch me pretty closely. I could just chose not to go to dinner and sit in my room instead to avoid their constant glances at me and my plate, but that would only make things worse.

Today though, instead of giving me the usual concerned looks, they're looking at me with these weird smiles on their face and then smiling back and forth between each other. If they've got good news or something to be really happy about, they definitely haven't told me. Finally I just have to ask.

"Is something going on?" I question just before shoving a piece of asparagus in my mouth, "You two are acting weird."

Uncle Barry looks at his wife and then at me, "What do you mean kid?"

"You both keep smiling at me, like more than usual. It's creepy." This makes them both laugh but I don't see what's funny. It's a legit question. They're being strange.

Aunt Iris rolls her eyes casually and then looks at me, "What are you talking about Wally? You're the one being weird. You're uncle and I are generally happy. I don't see the problem."

"Yeah, well I have the feeling there's something you're not telling me."

"You mean like the girl that's been driving you home that you haven't told us about?" slips in my uncle, a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

Now I'm rolling my eyes. So that's what this is about. "She's not my girlfriend or anything if that's what you two are thinking."

"Nobody said anything about her being your girlfriend," giggles Aunt Iris.

"Good, because she's not, in love with Artemis over here, remember? She's just a friend."

"Does this _friend_ have a name?"

"Um yeah, actually it's McKenzie."

Uncle Barry nods, the stupid smile finally off of his face, "I'm just glad you're out there talking to people again. I know this is hard, but isolating yourself was only going to make things worse. Now, are you ever going to visit The Cave again? I'm sure The Team misses you."

He doesn't know that I've been meeting with Rob and I don't plan to mention it because then he'll want to know when and where and why and what we've been doing. He wouldn't approve if I told him. "Baby steps Uncle Barry…Baby steps."

"Yeah, Barry. Let's just be content with this current development, because I am. I'm just pleased to see you out there with friends enjoying yourself. What's she like? Is she nice?" I nod. "Well then Wally, I'm happy for you."

I just roll my eyes playfully, but I can't help the smile that creeps to my lips a little. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" McKenzie asks in the car, sitting in front of my house afterschool the next day. Instead of the usual cheerful, bubbly tone I've grown accustomed to, it's more serious. She has yet to address me in such a somber voice.

"Um, yeah, sure."

She opens her mouth, but then hesitates as if choking on her words. She looks stressed as she places her face in the palm of her hands. She's been a little off all day honestly. "Okay I don't want to weird you out or anything but can I…can I ask you about that day, the one in the bank?"

Before I can even think it over, the first thing that comes out of my mouth is a sharp, appalled, "_Why?_"

She jumps a little at the harshness behind my question. I didn't exactly mean to startle her, it was just a reaction. "Sorry about that, it just caught me off guard. Why woul-I mean, what do you want to know exactly?"

McKenzie places her hands on the steering wheel, gripping it tightly to avoid looking at me. Her reply is sheepish and low, even a little unsure, "Everything."

I raise an eyebrow and start to think this through a little bit. It just seems like a strange question. Because I haven't really been socializing much, nobody's really gotten a chance to ask me that _personally_, outside The League at least, but I guess it was going to come up with someone eventually.

"I'm sorry…it was a stupid question. I shou-let's just forget I even asked it. I'll see you at school tomorrow." McKenzie tries to force herself to smile at me, but it comes out more like a cheap grimace.

I sigh and hold my hands up to calm her down. I may regret this later, but at the moment I don't have much to lose…well other than her I guess. "N-no, it's fine. Like I said, the question just caught me off guard."

She looks at me curiously and intently, wondering where this is going so I just continue.

"It was a regular day I guess. I skipped out of class to help Flash at a robbery. It was just supposed to be routine…" I start. She never takes her eyes off me, listening and hanging off my every word as I tell her everything I remember about what happened in and out of that bank.

It's weird, but it's feels good to just talk about it for once and not feel like she's already judging me. I didn't want to do a big press conference and I still don't. It wouldn't be the same. People aren't ready for that yet and neither am I. They still don't really care about what happened, they've already decided I'm guilty. Reporters would only be there to criticize me and it would be the funeral all over again. At least McKenzie is actually willing to listen to what I have to say.

She nods respectfully the whole time, just listening to the words as they roll off of tongue. I finish with Zoom killing the girl outside of the bank and she's quiet for a few moments, just taking it all in. I wait in silence but it takes a while. The longer I wait, the more I swear she looks upset by the whole story, like she's maybe trying to hold back tears. Once I hear her sniffle a little, I know that she is. I guess it is a pretty sad story.

"I'm sorry," I say awkwardly. Girls crying isn't something I'm all that comfortable with. It's one thing with Artemis, but it's completely different with other chicks. "I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't ha-"

"N-no, you're fine._ I_ asked," she smiles, sniffling again. "…S-so what happened after?"

I don't know if I want to continue after her reaction to the story so I hesitate for a moment but she's waiting for an answer, "What do you mean? I guess Zoom left after that a-and I know I laid there for a while…o-over Katie. Eventually they pulled me off of her and then I woke up in the hospital and everything was different. I couldn't watch TV without seeing my face. Everyone knew who I was and they all blamed me."

"But t-that guy, _Zoom_, that's what he wanted right?"

"Yeah, he said he just wanted to ruin my life."

She nods and uses the back of her hand to brush at her eye. There's a pause, then McKenzie turns, looking me directly in my eyes. "Why didn't you go to the funeral?" she asks, "I mean I know-I _heard_ the whole city was there, b-but why weren't you?"

The way she asks almost makes me feel guilty. I avert my eyes, looking down at my lap and answer, "I did…or at least I _tried_ to…b-but there was this crowd outside and when I walked up they were throwing drinks at me and protesting, shouting all this stuff about how it was my fault and the reporters were all over me. I couldn't…I couldn't handle it so I…I left."

"Th-they did that to you?"

"Yeah," I shrug it off. I'm surprised she didn't hear about it or see it on the news. "Yeah they were, but looking back…I should've went in anyway."

McKenzie opens her mouth about to say something, then she closes it again. "D-do you ever think about her?" she finally works up the courage to ask. I assume she means Katie.

I nod and answer honestly, "Well yeah, of course I do. I can't say I haven't replayed the entire scene in my head a bunch of times wondering what I could've done differently and if I could've saved her."

"C-could you? Do you think you could've saved her?"

My breath hitches a little, and I can kind of feel my lungs tightening up and a lump forming in my throat. I wish I could've, I do, but I don't know. "I-I like to think that I can save everybody, you know? I mean w-why else would I go out there every day if I couldn't b…but…"

"But what Wally?" she presses, practically urging me to continue.

I let out a sigh, still avoiding her stare, "I…I don't think so. Zoom had already planned on killing somebody to get to me. It kills me to admit it, it makes me feel like such a failure, but I think she was dead before I ever even got there."

An eerie sort of silence waves over the car. It's incredibly uncomfortable. I wonder if maybe this wasn't the right conversation to have with her, seeing as we're new friends. It was just, just good to get it off my chest and I like McKenzie. She's a nice girl. She seems genuine, but suddenly Rob's words are in the back of my head.

"Can I ask you something?" I say, finally raising my head to look towards her.

She looks at me silently and nods.

"Why are you asking me these questions? Or even talking to me and hanging out with me? It's nice and all, I like it, but why…why do you care so much? Why do you want to know this stuff?"

McKenzie bites her bottom lip tightly, averting her stare just as quickly as she turned it to me. "W-wally I…" she starts sounding like she's about to tell me, but then I hear her choke up and tears start streaming down as she tightly grips at the wheel again, "Wally I…I have to go."

"_What? Wh-_"

She doesn't answer, just starts trying to push me out. "I'm sorry I just…I can't…I have to leave. Please just get out of my car."

"McKe-"

"Now Wally!" she sighs, not even looking at me, "…please just get out now."

* * *

I can't say I'm not completely dumbstruck when McKenzie kicks me out. There's nothing I can do about it when I get out of the car though. I just wait to talk to her the next day at school, but when I try and walk up to her, she totally avoids me. I know she notices me, because she keeps looking back at me as she walks away with her usual group of friends. At lunch she doesn't come sit with me. She doesn't follow me around between classes. She doesn't find me after to school to offer me ride home at all for the rest of the week. She just stays as far away from me as possible, but more than once a day I catch her looking at me and we'll stare at each other. In the end though, she always ends up just walking away. It's like we weren't becoming decent friends and she didn't spend the last few weeks asking me about my whole life and practically being my shadow.

Finally on Friday just as the last bell rings and everyone starts filing out, I catch her staring at me, an almost melancholy look on her face before she heads to the parking lot. I start to turn and walk away to go home, but I just can't. I find myself heading in her direction. I don't care if she never talks to me ever again, but I'd at least like to know why. It's been bugging me all week and if I don't ask, I feel like I won't be able to focus tonight when I'm with Rob. So I catch her by her car, placing her back pack on the back seat.

I take a deep breath and say her name. She pulls out of the car and looks at me, a mixture of surprise and fear on her face. It's not like I came here to hurt her or anything.

"W-Wally? What are you-"

I put my hands up to chill her out because she seems a little shaken, "Look, I just wanted to ask you what happened okay? Why'd you stop talking to me after our conversation in the car the other day?"

"I…I," she stutters, looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Just _what?_" I ask sadly when she doesn't continue.

"Just..." I can hear her struggling to say what she's trying to tell me. I hear the same sniffling from the other day and the knot that's lodged its way into her throat. This is weird. I don't understand why I make her so emotional. Have I said or done something to her and just not noticed it?

"McKenzie, what's going on?"

"Wally I-"

I don't get a chance to hear if she finishes because there's suddenly a hand is on my shoulder and jerking me back. I can only guess who it is and gee, doesn't he have impeccable timing?

"I don't think she wants to talk West. Maybe you should leave before this becomes a problem?"

This can't be happening. I really don't have time for this. All I wanted was to know what the hell happened with McKenzie, but of course just as she's about to tell me, Jeff just has to show up. I can't handle this shit or Jeff right now. I don't why, but something in me just snaps.

"Maybe you should take your hand off me before I give you one?"

He raises an eyebrow, looking fairly surprised. I guess this is the first time I've really challenged him since he started messing with me. He probably figured I was just going to sit back and take it for the rest of the year. Honestly, before now, that was kind of the plan.

"Look," he laughs, almost playing me to the side. I don't know if maybe my lack of self-defense has made him forget that I've fought people way worse than him, but I could kick his ass if I wanted…and right now I almost kind of want to. "She clearly doesn't want anything to do with you. How about you just leave her alone, you know, before you cost Kenzie her life too?"

"Jeff!" she says in the background, grabbing his arm.

I narrow my eyes, glaring right at him, "_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me _West_. Can you blame the girl for not wanting to be around you anymore? I mean, people do have a funny way of dying in your presence and all." There's a smug smile on his face as a crowd starts to trickle in around the three of us. I can only imagine this isn't going to end well for me, especially when I can see other kids starting to record this on their phones. Either way, I don't back down. Confronting Jeff is something I've needed to do for a while.

"I just wouldn't want to see her get hurt," he smirks, looking all too proud of himself.

I'm not sure where it comes from, but I end up punching him in his jaw…and damn does it feel good. It feels better than good. It feels like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders.

He stumbles back, hitting the car behind him. It takes him a second, but once he gains his composure, he launches himself at me and we're on the ground. He starts off on top, punching me, but it isn't hard for me to flip him over onto his back. I hit him again and it goes back and forth like this for a few rounds until I finally get a better advantage. I hit him three times and then I feel someone tugging at my shirt while I'm on top of Jeff.

I look up, caught off guard, and see McKenzie is the one tugging at my shirt and balling her eyes out hysterically. "Please stop! Please don't hurt him! Wally _please_!"

I consider ignoring her in favor of letting loose and kicking Jeff's ass at super speed. I just can't though. This isn't me.

"Please Wally!"

I hesitate for a second before standing up. "There, you happy? I'm off your stupid boyfriend."

I hear coughing from Jeff, who's attempting to stand but a little disoriented. "_Boyfriend!_" he chokes, "She told you I was her boyfriend? What the hell? We're not _dating!_"

"Then what the hell do you keep bothering us for?"

"You really have no idea, do you?" Jeff questions, almost surprised. He seems more angry at her than he does at me after this comment. He shoots her a dirty look and then begins to compose himself some more. He wipes at him mouth before spiting blood out onto the parking lot. "I'm done with this shit. He told you the dumb fucking story, you want to keep talking to him Kenzie, go ahead. I'm done protecting you."

"Jeff wait!" she yells at him, "It isn't like that. He's not…it wasn't his…just wait." She manages to grab his arm but he just shoves her off of him.

"No. Get off me. I refuse to talk to you as long as you _choose_ to talk to him. How about you stop lying and tell him what the hell is going on; why you're really so interested in him in the first place?" Jeff snaps.

This isn't the first time he's said something like this and now I'm really wondering what the hell is going on that I don't seem to know about. Once again I just hear Rob sounding smug in the back of my mind. Maybe he was right and this is off, but even if he was, I definitely don't want to hear him brag about it later. I think in my head I just wanted to prove him wrong so bad, I must've missed how weird this all really was. "McKenzie, _what_ is going on? Is there something you need to tell me?"

She just looks between the two of us, seeming torn. I'm tired of this. I tried the whole making friends thing and clearly it didn't work. I was better off minding my own business and keeping to myself obviously, because being a nice person doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere these days.

"You know what," I snap, throwing my hands up in surrender, "I don't even care."

Maybe Jeff had the right idea when he left just now, which I hate to admit. I start to walk away and the crowd that gathered parts letting me through. I don't make it very far before McKenzie's caught up to me. I should've run. It's not like I couldn't run using super speed in public now if I wanted too.

"Wally wait. I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah? Sorry about what? Sorry about talking to me and then suddenly stopping, ignoring me as if you weren't following me around for weeks? What was the whole bullshit speech, the one where you thought I needed a friend about? If this was the shit you were going to pull, why'd you even bother me? I was fine by myself. What McKenzie, did you feel sorry for me? Was this all some ploy to make you feel better about yourself or was this supposed to be some sort of joke? Did you think that this would be funny? I am actually a person you know? You think after all those nosy fucking questions you asked me you would've realized that much?"

"I know Wally! I just…"

"Just what? I don't know what you could say that would possibly make this okay. But you know what, this is my fault for ever entertaining you in the first place. I don't know who you really are or what you wanted, but I hope you got whatever you looking for out of me. If you wanted to humiliate me or make me look stupid for telling you everything that I did, I hope you feel accomplished."

"That's not what I was trying to do!"

"Yeah sure it wasn't! How am I supposed to believe you? According to Jeff, you're not even telling me everything so who knows! I trusted you! I thought we were really friends. I even opened up to you…but I guess I should've known better."

* * *

well, i hope you enjoyed that. next chp should be more exciting. we finally get into dereks place and see whats going on there. plus well find out about mckenzie and what she hasn't been telling wally too :) ill try to get that up as soon as i can. plz review


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't help myself. I had so much going through my head that i wanted to happen for this chp that i had to get it down! lucky for you guys i guess.

I think ive officially decided how im going to end the story, I dont know how many more chps but you guys have got a couple to look forward to :)

anyways, i hope you enjoy the chp. some of you hit the nail right on the head with your guesses in your reviews. Read on and see if you were right.

i do not own young justice

* * *

13

I'm barely in the mood to meet up with Rob tonight, but this is important. If it wasn't, I wouldn't hesitate to stay home. I'm in sweats and a black hoodie sitting on the rooftop of the building Rob told me to be at and I'm about ten minutes early. I had to sneak out and now I'm just sitting here kicking my feet off of the edge as I wait.

I'm a little anxious. I can't exactly help it. I'm shaking nervously. If I could vibrate, well vibrate_ successfully_, I'd probably be halfway through this brick by now. Rob shows up five minutes before eleven, which is early for him, but the five minute wait almost seems like an eternity to me.

"Hey," he smirks behind his glasses, "You ready?"

I take a deep breath, "Yeah, ready as I'll ever be…So how are we doing this?"

"Front door. I checked the window on my way up, it's locked. Breaking the glass would make too much noise, especially at this time of night in this city. Besides, we wouldn't want it to be too obvious. We can take the stairs at the other end of the roof down one flight and I can just pick the lock. It'll be quiet and barely take five minutes."

I nod and follow Rob to the other end of the roof with my hands tucked into the pockets of my sweats.

"Nice face," he comments as we're walking.

"Huh?" I don't understand what he means at first, but then it hits me. My face is bruised up from the fight I had with Jeff in the parking lot after school. I managed to hide in my room from my aunt and uncle, claiming to have a headache. I figured it would work until I decided what I was really going to tell them.

He glances back at me before opening the door to the stairway, "I saw the video, of the fight you got into afterschool. It was online. It'll probably be on the news tomorrow."

God, I forgot about the videos kids were taking. As if I need that on top of everything else. If Rob's seen it, I'm almost sure everyone I know probably has by now.

"What happened?" he asks as we make our way down the stairs, "Was it about that girl? Was she the blonde freaking out in the background?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But Wally th-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it okay? Can we just focus on the task at hand?"

I know the way I'm blowing it off frustrates him. He lets out an aggravated sigh, and opens his mouth like he wants to argue with me, but then he just drops it. "Fine, we just won't talk about it then…_the same way we don't talk about anything else._"

This isn't starting off the way I would've hoped but there's not much I can do about it. I know Rob though, and he won't be bothered for too long. I'm sure after he's done picking this lock, he'll be over it.

I stand watch as he goes to work, pulling some tools out of his pocket and handling the door. We don't have any problems. Nobody sees us or comes by or anything that could potentially be a problem. It goes pretty smooth and after a minute or two, Rob's opening Derek's door as if he just stuck in his own key.

Slowly we walk in and I close the door behind me, locking it. It's dark, with only some moonlight coming in through the window. Rob walks around for a few seconds before finding a floor lamp on the other side of the room and turning it on. The place isn't very big. It's a studio with a couch, TV, and bed all cramped into a small space by the kitchen. On the other half of the place is an entire area dedicated to…well, to me. As soon as the lamp is on we can see it.

There's a desk with a desktop computer that's covered in boxes and papers. There are pictures of me and documents taped and tacked all over the walls around the desk. There are even things thrown all over the floor. It's almost kind of obsessive and a little creepy. I know my eyes are wide and I can see Rob's raised eyebrows behind his glasses as we walk towards the desk.

"Where do we even start?" I ask, mouth wide open and eyes glancing back and forth between the walls. "What are we even really looking for?"

He shrugs, "Anything and everything I guess, stuff that connects him to Zoom or that would just be useful. You start with these papers and boxes. I'll go through his computer."

I start with the papers and pictures that are on the walls. I'm seeing all kinds of random things. There are old pictures that I have no idea how he got his hands on and there are new ones he had to have taken following me around or something.

The one thing that sticks out to me first is a picture of me from right before I moved in with my aunt and uncle. It's of me sitting on the front steps of my parent's house. I remember that moment, it was right after the last time my dad ever hit me. It was really late and it was really cold. I called my uncle and waited for him outside, my eyes blackened, nose bloodied and my wrist throbbing as I held it close to my chest. I can recall the moment like it was yesterday…

But I have no idea where the hell this picture came from.

I never posed for a picture that night. Why would I? And it was too late for anyone to be casually be walking by and take one, besides if somebody had the time to notice me and take a picture, they probably would've had time to talk to me and see why I was sitting outside in the cold in my pajamas bleeding from my face. I don't understand how he would have this…or half of these pictures now that I'm looking at them.

I keep looking around, seeing nothing that seems all that important, until I notice one of the boxes on the floor has a note taped to it. I pull it closer and read the note written in black marker taped to one of the flaps.

_Derek,_

_The next installment. Pictures of Wally including ones I took from the night he left his parents, any papers or documents that may mention the abuse from his aunt and uncles files as well as any papers connecting Wally to them. I've taken them and completely erased them from the past. Finally I've placed copies of the papers and reports I've fabricated for you to pass onto Ms. Anderson when the time is right. This should be enough to send him back with his parents._

–_E. Thawne _

Just from reading the note and its mentions of the past, it's clear to me that "E. Thawne" is Zoom. The "E" must stand for whatever his first name it. I start looking around the room and noticing that all of the boxes have notes taped to them, all detailing what's currently inside and instructions for what to do with it. I start reading over all of them. I see one with pictures of my aunt and uncle's house, showing him where to be when I got out of the hospital; one that tells Derek to call Anderson; and the one that he got with pictures of me and Artemis in it.

So Zoom's been using his powers to go back in time and do small things like take pictures and change a few papers around, and then give them to Derek to use…but why? Why help out Derek of all people? Why not just send them to news station or post them online himself or something? I guess it doesn't matter because Derek has them now, and there are tons of things all over this place. I don't know if we have the time to read through every single paper. I mean yeah Derek isn't here, but Rob and I still have people waiting for us at home.

Regardless of whether or not we go through all of these papers, I go into the first box I was in and pull the papers out of it. I don't know what kind of documents and reports Zoom may have forged against my aunt and uncle, but I don't even care. I'm not going back to my parent's house. I rummage around the place until I see a plastic bag and I start ripping said papers up and tossing them into said bag.

Rob glances back, eyeing me for a second curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Saving myself from Child Services."

"Oh," he shrugs before dropping it, "Well did you find anything else?"

I don't stop shredding papers as I answer, "Well, from the looks of things, every so often Zoom goes back to the past and does things like take pictures of me to give to Derek to use against me. That's how he got those pictures of me and Artemis that he showed on the news. What about you?"

"I found a detailed list of everything some guy named E. Thawne has given to Derek. I would assume that E. Thawne is Zoom?"

"That's what I figured."

"Well, then he must be like Derek's great great great great nephew or grandson or something because the headings on all of Derek's documents are D. Thawne."

"So they're related?" It makes sense then. Why else would Zoom choose this guy of all people to help out. He's helping out family, and there for helping himself out in the long run. Everything he does here and even further in the past only changes his future. Maybe helping Derek makes his future better somehow. I can definitely say his helping Derek is making my present worse.

Rob nods, "Yeah they are. So Derek knows all about Zoom's time traveling and his plans to 'ruin your life' then. They both win. Derek embarrasses you and gets all the perks of moving up the news ladder, and in return he helps Zoom gets what he wants. It's a little unsettling though. If Zoom is traveling through time and giving information to Derek, who knows what all he's told him. Zoom probably knows the identity of way more people than just you."

"I'm sure he does…but so far he hasn't really been a threat to anybody else, well maybe other than Artemis a little. But that's probably because he's getting so much out of ruining my life he doesn't need to ruin anybody else's. I wouldn't doubt that he knows though. If he can go back in forth and do everything's he's done so far, I'm sure he managed to find out the identities of The League and The Team at some point."

Rob shudders a little and turns back towards the computer, "The idea that Zoom and maybe even Derek know who I am makes me incredibly uncomfortable."

"Well everyone knows who I am. Consider yourself lucky, you can still hide behind your sunglasses."

"But for how long? It's not like we can stop Zoom from feeding Derek underground information about you. Zoom knows the outcome of everything before we do, even if we could somehow intercept the boxes, he'd figure it out."

"We'd had to find some way to be a step ahead of him I guess."

"I don't see how. Who knows how many years this guy has on us?"

"It can't be too many right? I mean I have to ruin his life at some point, and to do that I have to be alive. I don't imagine I'm going to live for hundreds of years or anything."

Rob nods, "Still though, it's going to be hard for use to ever be ahead of him or Derek. We'll have to figure something else out."

I tie up the bag after I ripped up all the papers and take it to the window, opening it briefly and tossing the light bag out of it. I close the window and come back into the room. I start going through piles of papers on his desk, looking for anything useful. Some of the things he has on me are random like copies of my vaccination records for school or papers I wrote my freshman years. Then there are things like my phone bills, with listings of all the numbers I used to call and text back when it was still on, or pictures of me around Central City hanging out with old friends. Some of the stuff is even labeled with notes that either Derek or Zoom made. A lot of it seems useless, but then again I don't know what is and what isn't. Derek and Zoom could have plans for all of this stuff.

It's as I start going through desk drawers when Rob taps me. "Wally? W-Wally?"

"Yeah, what's up?" I glance over to where he is at the computer.

He points at the screen, "That's the girl right, Katie Rogers?"

It's a family picture and right under Rob's finger is Katie standing next to her twin. "Yeah it is."

He moves his hands and points to another person in the picture, "And this is the girl from the video. This is that girl that you're friends with, McKenzie right?"

I lean a little closer looking at the picture. It is her.

"Are they related?"

"I…I don't know." I say sounding a little spacey as I stare at the picture. This is clearly a family picture. They have to be related.

Rob's eyebrows shoot up and he cocks his head to the side, "You still don't know her last name or something? What the hell Wally?"

"I didn't ask."

"Well maybe you should've, maybe you should've asked her a lot of things, like the piece he's writing on her family or why he has all of her contact information or the interview that she has coming up with him."

He starts clicking through various windows on the computer screen to show me everything he's talking about. I see the piece on the family, complete with pictures. There's video's he's taking of him talking to the parents. I see documents listing the entire family's phones numbers, as well as their address and the names of extended family members. Then I finally see the newly updated calendar and Rob's point right at the square that says "Interview with McKenzie Rogers".

That's when it all hits me. I understand what Jeff meant when he said there was something she wasn't telling me. She's Katie's older sister. She's Jeff's cousin. I realize why she was talking to me and why she was hanging out with me in the first place. It was all so that she could go back and tell everything to Derek. She didn't actually want to be friends with me. She _used_ me. She probably hates me along with everyone else. But pretending to like me got her what she wanted. I opened up to her and now she was planning to go back and tell everything I ever said to Derek, for him to twist around and use against me.

"Wally!" I finally hear Rob say. I turn to him, still in total shock. "Are you okay?"

My mouth is gaping open and I don't even think I manage to look at him, but I do manage to nod a little.

"No you're not. What's going on…Does it have something to do with her?"

I attempt to shake my head but he doesn't believe me.

"Wally what happened? What went on with you and her?" He's coming closer to me, but I take a step back and put my hands up.

"N-nothing, I'm fine. Just drop it."

"No. I could see it all over your face the minute I brought her up. What is it…_What did you tell her?_"

What didn't I? I told her things that you couldn't just look up. I gave her every detail of what went on inside that bank that no other civilian knew, everything I did and didn't do to help Katie, everything I said, felt, thought. This was like all some sort of game to her.

"Wally didn't I say this wa-"

Before he can finish, I turn and glare right at him. "What Rob? What are you going to say, that you told me so? Don't, I'll do it for you. You were right and I was wrong. I should've listened to you because just like you said, this is all about to come back and bite me in the ass. Are you happy, or would you like me to stand here while you rub it in personally?"

He steps back a little, "I'm not going to rub it in, but I told you she was just some chick looking for her fifteen minutes! Come on, it's about to be the perfect story. Katie's older sister gets the first hand details from Kid Flash. You know Derek is going to find a way to ruin you with it too! But you weren't thinking about that were you?"

I fold my arms and roll my eyes. I don't need this lecture from Rob. "I thought you said you _weren't_ going to rub it in?"

"Wally this is serious! What the hell did you tell her? What all happened between you two that had you in total shock like that?"

"Why don't you just wait a week or two and then read it in the interview?" I spit.

He looks hurt but only briefly before his eyebrows narrow, "_Are you serious_? Don't take this out on me. It's not my fault she turned out to be exactly what I said. You were asking for it."

"Asking for it? What do you mean I was asking for it? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you brought this on yourself and are too stupid and stubborn to listen to anybody who might be trying to help you! That's what I'm saying!"

"Well if that's how you feel, then what are you doing here Rob?"

"I'm here because I'm your friend and I'm still trying to help you despite the fact that you're ridiculously hard headed!"

"Well please don't feel obligated to stay just based on that, because it's not like I'm going to listen to you anyway right? What's the point? It's all my fault these things keep happening to me and as long as I keep being myself, they're just going to keep happening, so why be around me? Why not just save yourself the trouble?"

"Don't do this Wally. Don't twist my words around. You know that isn't what I meant. I'm trying to help you and you're starting to make me wonder why."

"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder why I let you."

"Look I know you're mad or whatever but this, your pretend friendship with that stupid girl backfiring on you is not my fault."

"I never said it was Dick! I don't blame you for that, but as my friend, you think you'd be a little less of an ass about the whole thing!"

It's silent for a moment and Rob runs both of his hands through his hair. He looks like he's thinking hard and I hear him take a deep breath. "So you're really going to do this right now? You're really going to fight with me over some random girl?"

"No as a matter of fact, I'm not." I waste no time heading towards the door but Rob doesn't let me make it more than two steps before he's grabbing my shoulder and turning me back around.

"You can't be serious! I'm like the only person who still gives a fuck about you! Notice the rest of The Team hasn't made any effort to help you or even talk to you since you left, not even your precious ex-girlfriend! You think that was by mistake? And still, you're just going to leave? We're not going to talk this out?"

"What is there to talk about Rob? We tried and it didn't work. I should've just-"

Before I can even finish what I'm about to say, I can see his fists clenching, like he's really holding back from punching me in the face.

"Oh my God Wally would you _stop_ it! I already know what you're about to say. You're about to bitch and moan about how you should've just kept to yourself and how you're just doing it to help everyone else and a whole bunch of other bullshit I'm tired of hearing. What is your problem? I get that having you identity exposed is a lot to handle and that I don't fully understand what you're going through, but damn it, you don't have to be such an ass hole about the whole situation. All I've been trying to do is reach out to you and help you and you just keep pushing me further and further away. I don't understand why that is. What are you afraid of, that things might actually get better and then you'll have to pull your head out of your ass and come crawling back to all of us?"

We stare at each other, neither of us saying a word for what feels like forever. Finally I can't take it. I don't want to be here anymore. I should've known this was going to end badly from the start. It's not that the mission was bad, or a waste of time. I got rid of the Child Services documents and we found out what Derek's connection to Zoom is, but other than that…

"Fuck you."

Rob narrows his brows for a second, looking me up and down, before shifting his gaze to the floor and shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to let that go because I know you don't really mean it and you're going to regret it tomorrow."

He's right, I probably will, but as of right now I've got so much going on in my head that I don't take it back. I'm not even really sure if I'm mad at Rob. At this point, I'm just frustrated in general.

If I look at him in this pathetic stance any longer, I might just give in, apologize and maybe even have a moment, so I turn around and start heading towards the door instead. "Yeah? Well I guess we'll see about that tomorrow won't we?"

* * *

Like usual, Rob is right, and when I wake up the next morning, I feel awful. All I want to do is call him and beg for forgiveness but my pride won't let me. I was a complete ass hole and I might have just cost myself a best friend.

Of course things don't stop there. My aunt and uncle aren't too pleased with me the next day either. They heard about and saw the video where I'm fighting Jeff. Of course the video, cleverly titled "_Kid Flash on Rampage_", makes the entire thing look a lot worse than it really is. It's mostly of me just hitting Jeff, even though that's not how it happened, but they don't care whose fault it was or what happened. They spend a lot of the morning lecturing me about how I shouldn't be fighting anyway, especially given who I am and the situation I'm in. After I eat I just go to my room and try and figure out how I'm going to go crawling back to Rob.

I don't know what I'm going to say, other than 'I'm sorry' about ten million times. I feel like a fucking jerk to say the least, mostly because I keep catching an attitude whenever I'm with him and I do end up pushing him away...and I think I know why, but it shouldn't matter. We've been best friends for years now; you think he'd be the first person I turn to, especially because I need him. I can't figure out this whole Zoom-Derek thing by myself. I know that much and I just hope that when I do apologize to him, he doesn't think that's the only reason I'm doing it.

* * *

I decide that giving Rob a few more days to cool down is probably best, so I don't bother him all weekend. I go back to school on Monday to a plethora of dirty looks from staff, and other students, more so than usual. When I see Jeff's face, I think I understand why. I thought my face looked bad, but by today, some of the bruises have faded away so it looks less bad. Of course that just helps the media's portrayal of me as the bad guy in the entire situation.

At this point, I'm starting to care less and less about what these kids think of me. After everything with McKenzie, I don't know if I even want any of them to like me. I walk down the hallway and do what I've been doing since the entire bank thing happened, _minding my own business_.

At least, that's the plan, until Nurse Funes flags me down in front of her office. She just waves me over. Since she doesn't have the same pissed look on her face that everyone else seems to have, I actually go over.

"Hi Wally," she says, opening the door to her office for me. I hesitate for a second, but I do walk in.

I give a weak smile back, and don't even bother taking a seat. I don't plan on being in here that long.

She leans against her desk and rolls her eyes, "So what happened to not wanting this issue you have with Jeff to turn into a big thing, huh?"

I lower my head, not wanting her to see the way my cheeks are probably turning bright red right now.

"A video of you two fighting in the parking lot is sort of a big thing to me, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess." I don't know why, but I almost feel like I'm being scolded by aunt and uncle or something. It sucks.

I peek up just enough to see her fold her arms across her chest, "I told you that if he touched you again I was going to do something about it, didn't I?"

I nod.

"But you've made it kind of hard to go after Jeff without going after you too. That video makes him look like a victim, and you look like a monster Wally. The school is talking about suspending you two by the end of the day, possibly expelling _you_ and I don't want that to happen to you. I'm still going to try and turn this around. You're a nice kid Wally. I wish you would've let me do something before this got out of hand. I want to help you; I've been _trying_ to help you."

"Yeah, I know," is all I can manage to say. It looks like I have a funny way of pushing everyone who wants to help me away. Maybe she and Rob should get together and talk about it.

The first bell rings, saving my ass from getting a lecture or something worse. I watch Nurse Funes scribble me a pass and smile, but I know the smile was forced, unlike the other ones she's ever given me.

"You should get to class okay? I'm going to see what I can do on my end."

* * *

So, on top of everything…

I get suspended.

I get called down to the office. Aunt Iris has to come in and we have to sit there along with Jeff and his parents, who look like they want to strangle me from the other side of the room. The only thing that saves my ass from getting expelled is that Nurse Funes comes in there and advocates for me, saying that Jeff has been harassing me for weeks now. I know she's going to get reprimanded for not reporting said harassment sooner, but she puts herself on the line for me anyway. My aunt thanks her the entire way to the door of the school. I feel too ashamed to say anything, so I keep my head down and don't look at either of them.

My aunt doesn't really say much during the car ride home. I'm not sure if she's pissed at me or what, but she just makes me something to eat, which I'm not in the mood for, and then leaves me home. Uncle Barry gets off at five and she makes it clear that I'm totally grounded until further notice and I'm not allowed to leave again until I'm allowed back in school on Thursday. That's fine with me. Other than graveling to Rob sometime in the near future, I didn't have any plans anyway.

* * *

It's around three-fifteen that I hear knocking at the front door, which surprises me because I'm not expecting anyone other than Uncle Barry and he has a key. I open the door, maybe expecting some random reporter or maybe even the mailman, but not McKenzie.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She looks almost scared as she speaks to me, "I wanted to talk to you. I didn't see you at school, but I heard you were suspended so I thought I'd try here."

I want to slam the door in her face and go back inside, but I decide to entertain her for a second or two. I mostly just want to see what she has to say for herself after I confront her about the interview she was planning to give.

"Can I come in?"

I close my eyes and run my fingers through my hair, thinking it over for a second. I only let her in because I don't want to take the chance of someone seeing me argue with her on my lawn. I can't afford any more videos of me looking belligerent. This one almost got me kicked out of school.

We go into the kitchen and I lean against the counter with my arms crossed. "So what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize…f-for Friday. I feel so bad about it and…and there's something I need to tell you. I-"

"Don't bother," I say, cutting her off.

McKenzie's eyes go wide and she stares at me looking completely confused.

"If you're about to confess to me that you're Katie's big sister, I already know…Or were you going to confess to talking to me, and getting ready to use everything I told you against me in the interview you have with Derek this week?"

She opens her mouth, looking completely surprised, but mostly just chokes up. No words actually come out.

I point back towards the door, "You should probably leave now."

"B-but Wally no, you don't understand. I didn't use you. It isn't like that!"

"Then what's it like? Because that's what it looks like to me. I trusted you, and you planned to humiliate me or expose me or whatever." It comes out kind of whiney. I don't mean for it to, but it does. I shouldn't be so bothered, it's not like she's Rob or Artemis. I shouldn't care about losing her friendship, but it still sort of stings. I did like the chick, she grew on me.

"I wasn't going to do any of those things! I wasn't even planning to show up to that stupid interview. The guy, Derek, he kept calling me and I kept telling him no. Then he called my parents and told them we were hanging out. They scheduled that stupid interview but I wasn't going to tell him anything. I swear."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I'm not surprised. You have no reason to trust me. You told me everything and I didn't even tell you who I really was. I know it looks bad and I'm sorry. Please, I haven't given you a reason too, but just trust me Wally."

"Why should I McKenzie? You're right, what reason do I have to trust you! I don't even know if I can trust you right now. I shouldn't have even let you in here…Why'd you-why'd you even bother me in the first place huh?"

She looks at me and I stare right back at her. After a few intense seconds, she looks away, towards the cabinets and sighs, "_Therapy_. It was for therapy. My parents made us all go because of Katie…and I told my therapist that I kept seeing you at school, in the hallway, leaving. She asked me about you, how I felt about seeing you. I told her I felt bad for you, because you looked so miserable and people were so mean…and she thought that maybe I should try and befriend you. I wasn't lying when I said it looked like you needed a friend. Maybe the circumstances were bad, but I really did want to get to know you. I wanted to hear what you had to say. Everyone had already decided you were guilty, my parents didn't even want me anywhere near you, but you didn't look so bad to me…you seemed so sad and I-I thought we could _help_ each other."

Everyone thinks they can help me. I should be flattered or something.

I rub my palms over my face, trying to give myself a minute to think. I want to be mad, really mad, but in the back of my mind, I know I can't keep pushing away everyone who wants to help me. All that does is get me nowhere. Maybe if for once, I didn't push someone away, things might not turn out so bad.

"Are you going to say something Wally?"

I bite my bottom lip for a second, just before letting out a sigh, "What do you want me to say?"

McKenzie looks around the room with a shrug, "I don't know…But I'd like to start over or something. I know I messed up, and I know you're mad, and you probably want to kick me out or hit me but I also know that you're a lot nicer than anyone gives you credit for and you're not going to do it."

"So now you know me?"

"Not well, but I know you're a nice guy. I know you don't deserve any of this, what they've done, what they're still doing to you. I know you…I know you didn't let my sist-"

She gets cut off by the sound of something upstairs, glass breaking maybe? I'm immediately on alert. Nobody's in here but us, or at least nobody should be.

"Hold on a second," I say, stepping towards the living room. She looks confused, but she nods.

I hear the sound of something else breaking, in my room I think. I have no idea what could be going on, but I'm almost positive someone is in there. I just don't know who or how they got up there without me noticing in the first place.

"Wally, is everything okay?" Kenzie whispers, stepping up beside me. I push her back, but then I hear another crashing sound.

"Leave." I grab her shoulder and start trying to push her towards the door, but for some reason she's resisting me.

She stops, and turns towards me, looking me up and down like I'm crazy. "No, I can't leave you here. Something's going on, c-come with me."

"Kenzie just go. We'll talk la-"

I hear the sound of footsteps and then I hear the last voice I was expecting or wanting.

"_Waaa-lly_!" Zoom sings in an almost joker-esque voice. "I know you're here and well, I think we need to talk!"

My eyes go wide and I know McKenzie is immediately registering the sudden change in the situation. Forcefully I grab her arm and try and drag her to the door. "Get out of here," I'm telling her, "Get in your car and drive home. Don't stop."

She's nodding, but I don't get a chance to even open the door before he's standing in front of it smiling at me and reaching out towards McKenzie. "Oh, who's this? I was expecting company."

I push her behind me and start backing up. I don't know where we're going to go, but suddenly this is like the bank all over again. He already got Katie. I'll die before I let him have McKenzie.

* * *

well i hope u enjoyed that :) im sure youre all wondering whats about to happen with zoom wally and mckenzie, or whats gonna happen with wally and rob. should be exciting lol plz leave a comment


	15. Chapter 15

wooh! a new chp! I know you guys were waiting for this :) once again thanks for all the comments and favs and stuff, I love and appreciate it. anyways, I dont have much to say. I just hope u enjoy and tell me what you think

i do not own young justice

* * *

14

"_Oh, who's this? I wasn't expecting company."_

I grab McKenzie's arm and yank her towards me before his hand can stroke her face, "Don't touch her."

He throws his hands up in a fake surrender, a completely phony smile crossing his lips, "Geez Wally, so greedy with your playthings…but that didn't keep you from rubbing your dirty little hands all over mine."

I raise my eyebrow slightly, but don't bother to ask. At the moment I'm trying to think of the best way to get McKenzie the hell out of here. I'm slowly taking baby steps backward and gently moving her with me as I do, all while trying to weigh my options. I don't think I can run out of here, not without him catching me before I make it to any exits.

He rolls his eyes and takes a large, overly casual step towards me. It completely closes the gap I was trying to discreetly create. "Oh Wally, I know you and your friend, _Robin_, were in Derek's apartment; and while I applaud your efforts and the sudden sense of fight you've seemed to develop, I hope you know that was an incredibly stupid move and now I'm going to have to punish you for it."

"Can't you just let me off with a warning?" I smirk as I try to figure out what the hell I'm going to do.

He shakes his head, "_Noo_, I don't think that's going to work. I was thinking something a little more fair. Since you like to break my things, I'm gonna break some of yours."

I'm not sure what would count as my things, but something tells me he doesn't mean anything that can easily be replaced.

Casually he gestures his hand behind me and shrugs, "Since she's here, I might as well start with her."

McKenzie is biting down on her lip, terrified I assume. I'm not going to lie, I'm scared too. I'm not so much scared of him, as I am of what he'll do to her if he gets a hold of her. Of all the times for her to pop up at my house…

He lifts his foot, acting as he's going to take a step forward, but it never actually touches the ground. Out of reflex I flinch, ready to make some sort of move, and he laughs. He's taunting me. He's got the upper hand right now and he knows it. If it was just me things would be different, but I've got McKenzie to worry about. I'm a hero by nature; of course I'm going to worry about her first. He knows that. That's how he got me in the first place. Zoom's probably eating this up.

There's serious tension in the room as he stands still, just smiling at me. The suspense is killing me. He's got the first move and all I can do is react to it. At least, that's how it feels, but when I think about it…it doesn't _have_ to be that way.

In a split second, I push McKenzie up the stairs just to get her out of the room. I wish I could've pushed her out of the door but Zoom's blocking it. I'm not sure what she'll do but if I can buy some time and make sure she's away from Zoom, at least I don't have to worry about her safety at this exact moment. She gets half way up the stairs and looks at me wide eyed.

"Go!" I tell her. She makes it up two steps maybe, before I see Zoom getting over his initial shock and getting ready to launch himself towards the stairs. I throw myself into him and the impact is hard as we crash towards the floor.

I can hear McKenzie, but my head is kind of spinning as Zoom pushes me off of him. "Wally!"

"Run, hide, just go!" I yell and I feel a wave of satisfaction as I hear her feet clattering up the rest of the stairs.

Before he can speed off and do God knows what to her, I grab his leg. He trips a little, falling to the floor and a low growl escapes his throat. He turns over so that he's no longer on his stomach and glares at me. I edge myself back maybe half an inch before he's lunging towards me and pinning me to the ground. I cringe, anticipating a blow, but instead he leans into my ear.

"You know how this is going to go. I suggest you just give in now or-"

"Or what, you'll ruin my life again? Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's kind of hard to do that twice, isn't it?"

He just laughs, "Please Wally, I'm a little more creative than that. This time I'm not just taking you down, but I'll take some of your friends down with you."

That catches me off guard. It's exactly what I didn't want to happen; what I've been trying to avoid this whole time. "You wouldn't."

He's laughs again, more obnoxiously this time. "Watch me," he says before jumping off of me and jetting up stairs.

I lag for maybe a split second but then I take off and speed as fast as I can after him. I hear the sound of McKenzie shrieking from my room and see him grabbing her as she struggles. I speed towards him, but when I'm within range, he turns and kicks me across the room. I crash into my nightstand, which breaks from the impact. If I live through this I'm going to have to buy another one, _awesome_.

My head is spinning and when I look up I see him slap McKenzie and take her by the wrists.

"Let me go! Let me go! Get off of me!"

He pulls her up, shaking her violently as she does. She's wincing in pain and I'm trying to figure out what the hell I'm going to do to save her.

"God! Your sister didn't squirm nearly as much!"

I want to laugh when she kicks him in the knee, but I don't exactly have the time. I take the opportunity to speed by and grab her while he writhes in pain for a second. I zoom down the stairs and can feel him on my heels as I go for the door. As my foot comes off the last stair, he pushes me and I hold on tight to McKenzie as we all come crashing to the floor.

She's clutching her ribs in pain and Zoom's already attempting to reach for her. If I let him get her again, I'm never going to get her back. I kick at his arm, while simultaneously pushing her away.

"Get out of my way Wally. I'm going to kill her and you're only prolonging it."

I manage to sit up and grab his shoulders, wrestling him. We roll into the living room and he lifts me up, putting me right through the coffee table. I'm so screwed. Aunt Iris really liked that coffee table.

"You're not touching her!" I yell, tackling his legs before he can exit the room. He falls on his face before flipping over, kicking me, and then pining me to the floor. He places his fingers around my throat and begins squeezing the life out of me.

I can't breathe but I know he isn't going to actually choke me to death. His goal has never actually been to kill me. He might choke me until I black out or something though…at least that's what I think until he bashes my head into the floor once, twice. He goes for a third, but then suddenly his eyes go wide and he yells out a string of profanities.

He lets me go and rolls off of me. I'm dizzy and I think I'm seeing two of him, but I try to stand up. I stumble around some, but then I feel McKenzie holding me up. I try to gather myself and look over at Zoom, to see him slowly pulling a kitchen knife out of his side and crying out in pain.

"Holy shit, did you? You're awesome."

She smiles briefly and lets out a small giggle but then her hands shoots over to her ribs again. She probably cracked a few when we fell, "Th-thanks."

I pull myself off of her and lean onto a wall still watching him struggle in pain, "Get out of here. I'll handle him. Get in your car and go, now!"

This time she nods and runs towards the door, just in time too because I hear him grunting and throwing the knife to the floor just as the sound of her car door slamming outside echoes throughout the house.

"Ugh! She's gone! She's _gone_!"

I laugh from my spot leaned up against the wall, "I'm sorry. Were you expecting her to say goodbye first?"

He shuffles towards me, pure rage radiating off of him. "It doesn't matter. I can still kill you."

"You wouldn't. How could you ruin my life if I was dead?"

"I already ruined your life and it's not like I need you around to ruin your friends. Everybody hates you. You won't even get to die like a real hero. If I kill you now, I will have gotten to ruin your life and you'll never get the chance to ruin mine in the first place."

He takes a few steps towards me while clutching his bleeding side. I go to move from the wall, but I'm still a little disoriented. I manage a few strides before I feel him tackle me back into the living room. He's sitting on top of me, just hitting me relentlessly over and over and over. He could've just broken my neck or stabbed me or slit my throat or anything faster, but this is clearly a satisfaction thing. He wants to torture me some first. I can feel things starting to fade as he stands to kick me in my chest, and then my stomach and once in my face. I'm pretty sure I'm going to die miserably and slow as blood starts pouring down my face.

With the last little bits of strength I can muster, I attempt to crawl away and he just laughs before slamming his foot down onto one of my hands.

"You're not going anywhere," he states, leaning down to choke me again. Between him restricting the airway and the blood pouring out of my nose and into my mouth, it almost feels like I'm drowning.

I start to blackout slowly and almost start to beg for it come faster so I can get this over with. This is how I'm going to go out? Zoom is going to choke me and probably go back to the future and I'll die being the most hated sidekick ever. That's just great. I can think of ten thousand more dignifying ways to go out but it doesn't really matter.

He's got this triumphant smile on his face and he's talking but I can't anything over this ringing I've got in my ears. The last thing I see is his face and a blur of red before I pass out.

* * *

I wake up on the floor of my living room with my Uncle, or The Flash I guess, kneeling over me. "Wally! Wally! Are you okay?"

My head is cloudy and he's kind of blurry, but not so much that I can't tell who he is. The light hurts and every word he says sounds like he's yelling. My whole body hurts and every breath I take leads to an uncomfortable pain in my chest.

"H-how am I not dead?" I force out, which leads me into a really painful series of coughs.

He doesn't answer me. He just smiles and places his hands under me, picking me up bridal style. If I wasn't so dizzy, it would be really degrading. While I'm in his arms, I can make out the vague shapes of a beaten guy in a yellow costume, with an inhibitor collar and handcuffs on. I see the fuzzy outlines of various leaguers like Martian Manhunter, Black Canary and even fucking Batman standing around Zoom in my living room. No way. This was probably one of the coolest fights ever and I totally missed it.

"You're going to be fine," Flash is telling me and I just nod, "I'm going to take you to get help okay?"

And I think I manage to force out an "Alright," before passing out again.

* * *

When I wake up the next time, I smell the familiar scent of disinfectant and see the starkness of plain white walls. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know this is a hospital. I can see this time, but my head is pounding like it got run over by a semi.

"Oh my _gawwwd_, what happened?" I whine, rushing my hands up to cover my eyes.

I hear my Aunt squeal, "Oh Wally you're awake!" The shrillness of her voice hurts my ears and I wince.

I'm not expecting to hear Dick telling me, "Hey Wally," from the other side of the room though.

Within seconds my aunt is gripping me into a hug and Dick is sitting on the edge of my bed by my feet. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Land of the living? Did I die? What day is it?"

My aunt shoots a glare at Dick who just smiles and laughs. "No, you didn't _die_," she says, "Barry and Richard here wanted to see if they could convince you that you did. I told them it wouldn't be funny."

When she mentions my uncle, I realize that he isn't here. "Where is Uncle Barry?"

Dick's kicking his feet from the edge of my bed when he answers, "He's with the league. They're dealing with Zoom, before they send him to Belle Reve and figure out what they're going to do with him. You know, because he's from the future?"

"I told him I would call once you woke up," informs my aunt. I nod as she starts walking towards the door to call him and obviously give Dick and I a sec, "I'm glad you're okay. I'll be right back after I call him."

Once she's gone I'm facing my friend, "What are you doing here?" Last time I saw him we had a fight and it didn't end well. I meant to beg for forgiveness, though I never got a chance too.

"What am I doing here?" he pretends to seem hurt, "My best friend almost _died_. I mean yeah he's kind of an asshole, but of course I'm going to be there when he wakes up to hear him apologize."

"Y-yeah…I'm sorry about the stuff I said the other day. It was kind of fucked up."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, it was. Geez, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, don't worry about it. _Don't do it again_, but don't worry about it."

I'm relieved to know he isn't as mad as he could've been. I assume my being in the hospital probably has something to do with that. I let out a few painful coughs and he hands me a cup of water which I down in a matter of milliseconds.

"Your chest is gonna hurt for a while, Zoom did a number on your ribs. He broke four of them."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, and I bet you're feeling that pretty sweet concussion he gave you too? He also crushed six bones in your hand."

"My hand?" I hadn't even noticed, but when I look down, my left hand is in a yellow cast that extends a little past my wrist. It isn't as bad as last time when he stabbed me and broke my leg I guess. At least it's the left one. It's not like I use it all that much anyway.

"Yeah, but at least you're not going to die. I know you can't see them, but you've got some pretty gnarly bruises on your neck."

"Dude you did not just use the word gnarly."

He flashes me a perfect, Dick Grayson smile. "Yeah, I did."

I roll my eyes and try not to laugh because I don't want to be in anymore pain than I already am. A few moments later, Aunt Iris is walking back into the room.

"Your Uncle said it shouldn't be much longer and then he'll be right here."

"Sounds good…so do either of you know what happened?" I finally ask because I still don't know. "The last thing I remember is Zoom trying to choke the life out of me on my living room floor."

They both shake their head. "No, I just got the call from Barry to meet at the hospital. He didn't have time to tell me all of the details."

"And Bruce told me you were here to be here so I rushed over. I have no idea what exactly went down or how they found you."

"You'll have to ask your uncle when he gets here."

* * *

Uncle Barry doesn't make it for another hour. It's late, probably eleven or maybe closer to twelve. It's long past visiting hours, but somehow he manages to pull a few strings and gets into my room anyway. Aunt Iris is still there, but Dick left to go back to Gotham about twenty minutes ago.

"Hey kid," he smiles, walking in and looking pretty tired. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is pounding, but other than that, not too terrible. What did you guys do with Zoom?"

He grimaces, "Well J'onn went through his mind, just to make sure he was who he said and he was and that he was from the future. He's sitting in isolation at Belle Reve right now. We haven't officially decided what we're going to do with him just yet."

"How did you even know what was happening?"

"I got a call from one of the police officers who work down at the station. He said he was trying to pull over your friend McKenzie actually. She was speeding down the street from our house while on her phone. She hit a mailbox or something; and when she came out of the car she started running. When he caught her she was rambling something about you and your aunt. I guess she was calling for help and going to speed to the station and find Iris, when the officer called me and I changed and sped over. When I saw what was happening, I called in some of the other Leaguers to help me contain Zoom once I knocked him out."

Wow, I'm surprised. I expected McKenzie to go home honestly. But she crashed her car trying to get me help. I should probably be more concerned about Zoom and what they're going to do with him, but I know I'm going to keep hearing about him for the next few weeks. "Is she okay?"

He shrugs, "I'm not sure. I think she's actually in here somewhere. I couldn't tell you what room though."

I think he can tell I'm anxious to find out because he ends the conversation with, "I'll let you rest and we can discuss Zoom and what's going to happen to him tomorrow. I have to get back to The Hall. Are you okay by yourself or do you want your aunt and I to stay?"

"I'll be fine. You guys can go home."

* * *

I wake up early the next morning to a nurse checking machines and making sure everything is going smooth. I could care less about whether any of this stuff is doing its job. Right now I'm more concerned with one thing.

"Excuse me?"

She looks up from the clipboard she's holding and tilts her head, "Hmm?"

"Is there a McKenzie Rogers here, like in this hospital?"

"Um," the nurse starts, thinking for a second, "There is, yes. She's down the hall in room 251."

"Thanks." That's all I need to hear. Already I'm sitting up and ready to get out of the bed. The nurse looks like she wants to stop me, but then stops and starts helping me. She takes the monitor off my finger and removes some of the other strange wires I would've just ripped off.

I'm up out of the bed and walking towards the door when she grimaces and says, "I believe her family's here. They've been here all night, just so you know."

That could and probably will be an issue, but I go anyway. I need to talk to her. I need to thank her. If it wasn't for her, I'd probably be dead.

I walk down the hall, reading each number as I pass by. When I finally get to the room, it's open. I step in the doorway and knock a few times on the door. I see both of her parents and her little brother and sister first. I remember all of them from that day at the bank. Her parents immediately shoot me disapproving glares.

"What is he-" the older woman starts, but McKenzie who's sitting on the end of the bed, puts her hands up.

"Mom please, don't."

Mrs. Rogers clearly still doesn't approve of me being anywhere near them. I stand there watching and biting my tongue as McKenzie rolls her eyes and hopes off her bed. She's straining some but it doesn't look too bad. The bruises on her face look worse than anything. "I'm going to talk to him. I'll be back."

She comes towards me and takes my arm. I notice she's got on street clothes. "Are you being discharged?" is the first thing I ask as she starts to lead me down the hall. People are staring and whispering, obviously recognizing me as I pass by.

"Yeah, actually I am."

I don't know why, but this sense of worry comes over me. "Already? Are you even okay?"

She laughs, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Zoom attacked you and you crashed your car!"

"You say it like I ran into the side of a building and it exploded. I ran into a mailbox and Zoom bruised a few of my ribs. It isn't that bad, trust me," when we get close to my room, I lead her into it. We both take seats next to each other on the edge of my bed, but don't really look at one another. It's silent for a few minutes, neither of us know what to say, but then she breaks the ice. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I ugh, I have a pretty decent concussion; and he broke some of my ribs and my hand," I hold up my cast as proof, "But I've had worse."

"I…I didn't really mean physically Wally…"

"Oh." I had honestly just assumed that's what she meant.

"But I'm glad he didn't do anything worse."

"I should probably thank you for that."

"Me? I didn't do anything. I couldn't even get 911 on the phone before I crashed."

"You're the reason my-_Flash_, knew I was in trouble. If it wasn't for you almost getting pulled over, I'd probably be dead. He was going to kill me."

She doesn't say anything. She just looks down at her hands in her lap and I'm not really sure why.

"I-I'm trying to thank you but I guess it's not really coming out right…"

"You could just _say it_."

It takes me a second to even open my mouth. I can't figure out why this is suddenly so hard. I've never had a problem talking to her before. Finally I take a deep breath, "I-well-it's, _thank you_."

She looks up at me and I'm not expecting her to, but suddenly she's wrapping her arms around me and giving me a hug. It hurts my chest and I think she's wincing a little too, but neither of us really seem to care.

"What was…what was that for?"

"That was me thanking you…and before you say you didn't do anything, don't. You did way more for me than I did for you. You risked your life for me and every decision you made was to try and keep me safe. I don't care what anyone says, you're the best hero, and probably the most amazing person I think I've ever met. I know there wasn't anything you could've done at the bank that day. If there was, you would've done it without hesitation and I'm sure of it."

"Th-thanks."

Out of nowhere she rolls her eyes and pushes my shoulder with a laugh, "No you idiot! I'm thanking you. You can't say thanks back."

"O-oh, um…you're welcome then."

"That's better," smiles McKenzie as two small faces appear in the door. It's her little brother and sister.

"M-mom says we need to go," the girl says, but she's looking at me when she says it. I wonder if she and her brother remember me from that day or if they're just curious, but they don't say anything to me either way.

McKenzie pats me on the back and stands up walking towards the door, "I have to go, but I'll see you later okay?"

I nod, still looking at her siblings. She makes it to the door and her sister follows her, walking down the hall. The little boy sticks around for a second. We stare at each other and it's just silent. He's young, but I still wonder what he's thinking or if he feels the same way about me his parents clearly do? I feel a little better when her little brother raises his hand and gives me a slight wave. I raise my hand to wave back and he just smiles before jetting off a sprint down the hall.

* * *

It's another day before I'm let out of the hospital and it's just as crazy this time as it was the first time Zoom attacked me. Since words gotten out, everyone news station has reporters there trying to get their own version of the story or maybe a word with me. I'm a little more used to it now, but I still don't answer them. I just walk past with my Uncle Barry and take the passenger seat in the car.

"You know we're going to have to go to The Cave at some point in the next few days to talk with everyone about how things are going to be from here on out," he informs me while we're driving down the street.

"I know."

"And we're going to have to discuss whatever happened in the house."

"I know."

"And Zoom."

"I kno-" I start, but I cut myself off. Zoom literally ruined my whole life and he tried to kill me, but for reason I feel like whatever we have going isn't finished yet. At least it isn't for me.

"He's at Belle Reve right?"

"Yeah, until The League decides what do with him."

"I want to see him."

"Wha-Are you kidding me? Wally no, I-"

I take a deep breath and try to sound as stern as possible, "I'm not asking you Uncle Barry. This is something I need to do. I want to see him."

* * *

well, we're winding down here. I hope u enjoyed that. plz leave a comment :)


	16. Chapter 16

hey guys! here it is, the end! I just want to thank everyone who read this and stuck by me, even after my first flame lol good times! i hope you enjoy the end i really appreciate all the feedback i recieve :) lov u guys!

i do not own young justice

* * *

15

"…I want to see him."

At least I thought I did until I actually got here. I'm at Belle Reve, which isn't anything new, and I'm sitting in grey room with one table and two chairs in it. I wanted to do this alone but Flash, Batman, Martian Manhunter and even Dr. Fate are all waiting in the hallway just in case anything should happen to go wrong. I thought having any of them there was overdoing it, especially since Zoom has an inhibitor collar on, but my uncle pretty much insisted.

Zoom is sitting in the chair across from me with an orange jumpsuit on, a collar around his neck, and handcuffs on his hands and ankles. After staring at me with a blank face, he rolls his eyes, "What do you want?"

"I asked to see you."

"I know that. Why? You won; I'm here with this God forsaken collar keeping me stuck in this cell and this time. What else could you possibly want?"

I look him up and down. He's a lot less threatening now, but if by any chance he did get out of his collar, I don't doubt he'd try to kill me.

"What's going to happen now?" I ask him after a few seconds. The question's been on my mind since I woke up in the hospital.

He looks at me as if I'm stupid, "I'm in Belle Reve and I'm stuck here until I figure out how to get out of this damn collar."

"Not to you, to me. You have to know right?"

"I would know, if I could go back to my own time." He sounds bitter, but he knew the consequences beforehand. He's a villain. This is where most villains go when they get caught. You can't be a villain and get away with it forever.

"You know something."

He leans back in his chair and looks at me as if I'm bothering him. Just the other day he tried to kill me. He's lucky the league doesn't kill people like him or he'd probably be dead. "What, you want some answers? You want to know how things turn out from here? You want to know your future? Do they ever forgive you? Does your life still suck? Do you grow up to be Flash? You want to know if everything turns out okay and if you live happily ever after like some sort of made up Disney fairytale?"

I open my mouth to say 'no', just because I don't want him to be right…but yeah, I kind of do want to know something. That is why I came here. I wanted to know.

Zoom just laughs, "I'm not stupid Wally. Maybe you don't realize this, but I know you, at least in the future I do. I didn't choose you for no reason. I mean yeah, you screwed me over, but I could've just let it go…you know, if I was that kind of person. Besides why would I want to tell you anything? You ruined my life then and you're ruining it now. I hate you."

"You ever think you ruined your own life by coming back here?" I'm not positive on time travel theories and all that, but it's possible right? This could all be his own fault or something.

"No, trust me. You ruin everything first. This," he motions around the room, "wasn't supposed to happen…"

I'm about to ask him what was supposed to happen but he cuts me off.

"You want me to tell you how this is going to go? Think about this…Let's say I never get out of here right? _Whatever_. So I die here or disappear, who knows; and then what? I'm not from this time. I'll be born again and maybe this go around, things will go a little better; because regardless of what happens to me here, your life is still fucked up. Everyone still knows who you are and they still hate you. No one knows who I am or my identity. I'll just fade into the dark and be born again to different circumstances and scenarios. I won't even know you anymore, but it won't change the fact that I ruined your life. So that, _that_ is what's going to happen. You'll continue to be out casted and miserable until you die and I'll come back and get to live my life as if I was never here. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He smirks when he finishes and I just sit there for a minute letting his words hit me. He's right. He doesn't have much to worry about here, at least in theory. He's just waiting to see what happens, but he'll more than likely come back. I'm still living the same life. I don't get to come back. I've got to work with what I have, which isn't all that great anymore thanks to him…

But it doesn't have to stay this way.

"Kind of depressing when you put it like that isn't it? Even after all this, I still win in the end and your life will stay this way, just as miserable as ever. You should've just let me kill you. At least you wouldn't have to keep suffering like this."

"I'm not…" I start but it trails off in the end. There's no real conviction in my voice because I'm still thinking.

"Excuse me? You're not what?" he mocks, a Joker-esque smile grazing his lips.

"I-I'm fine. I'm not suffering."

"Sure you're not. Clearly you haven't seen the newest headlines, 'Kid Flash lands sister of Katie Rogers in hospital'. It's hilarious how much they still hate you. The most you have to look forward to is not getting drinks thrown at you when you walk down the street for the rest of your life."

"No it's not, at least it's not going to be. Whether you remember it or not, I'm going to fix this."

"Good luck with that."

"Screw you. Things may still be messed up now, but they won't be forever," I state standing up. I'm done with this conversation. Zoom may feel like he won, but I'm not going to let him. The best thing I can do for myself right now is leave, and leave him behind when I do.

"Right, and how are you going to fix it?" he asks.

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You might get out of here and you be born again or whatever. Your life might be great and you might not remember, but I'll remember you and you'll be lucky if I don't come back and fuck your life up all over again after what you did to me."

* * *

After my conversation with Zoom, I feel a little better. If I'm lucky I'll never have to see him again and I feel better now that he knows I have no intention of letting him win. I have to start somewhere though and now that I can finally relax a little and breathe again, I realize there are several loose ends that I just need to go ahead and tie up, and I figure I'll start with Artemis. I kind of just kicked her out of my life a while back and I need to make amends.

I walk into The Cave a few days later with my tail totally tucked between my legs. I haven't talked to most of them in weeks, only occasionally seeing Rob behind their backs. I really need to talk to Artemis, but who knows if she'll even want to talk to me?

Of course when I zeta in, everyone is out in the main area. It's nerve wracking to say the least. They all stare at me standing there looking bruised and pathetic, while I try and remember why the hell I even came by in the first place.

M'Gann is the first to speak. "_Wally?_ W-wow it's um good to see you. We heard about what happened."

"Oh," is all that comes from my mouth at first. I don't know what to say. It's silent for a few minutes and I feel awkward, but eventually someone breaks the tension.

"We are glad to see that you're okay," offers Kaldur from his spot on the end of the sofa. Everyone seems to nod and Rob even smiles up at me, but Artemis, the person I actually came to see, doesn't do anything.

I take a deep breath and work up the courage to say something to her because clearly she isn't going to address me. "Artemis? Can I ugh…can I talk to you?"

I hear her let out a sigh before reluctantly turning around with a less than pleased expression on her face, "Yeah, sure."

She takes me back to her room and closes the door behind us, but she doesn't bother to sit down or anything. She just crosses her arms over her chest, "So? What did you want to talk about?"

"Us, at least I was hoping."

She doesn't hesitate to give me a skeptical glare. "Wally, I haven't heard from you in weeks."

I feel my cheeks turning hot and red so I look away for a second, "Y-yeah I know and I'm sorry about that but there was just a lot going on an-"

"And you thought just cutting me out of your life was the right thing to do? You thought that would help?"

"You don't understand."

"You never gave me the chance."

I open my mouth to respond but I don't know what to say. Artemis is difficult and I should've known better. Just coming in and apologizing wasn't going to work. I should've had some sort of speech prepared or something.

"I-I…" I start, not really sure where I'm going. I take a second to look over at her and she looks like she's waiting, hoping, for me to say the right thing. She's upset, but she doesn't want to be. I don't know what to say to convince her to forgive me. "Look I know I was a jerk. I get that, but I just didn't know what to do. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I thought…I-I thought that I was keeping you safe."

"I can handle myself."

"But you shouldn't have to! I'm, or I was, your boyfriend. I was a hero…I was supposed to be able to do that for you."

It's silent for a second but then suddenly I'm feeling a hand resting on my shoulder and I know it's her. She's rubbing her thumb back and forth against my collar bone in an effort to comfort me and I take it. When I look up, she gives me a slight smile and says, "You do do that for me…This was supposed to be my turn to do that for you."

I feel like my pride and manhood are being challenged when she says this. What kind of boyfriend am I if I can't protect my own girlfriend? I'm a _superhero_ for God's sake, with powers and everything. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Wally. You of all people should know that. That's why we're supposed to work through things like this, together…but you were too damn proud to accept anybody's help."

"Well I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I messed up, but I'm ready to try again if you'll, you know…"

"I'm not really sure if I'm the one you should be apologizing to just me Wally. Maybe you should be saying this to everybody."

She has a point. I was a jerk to all of them but I didn't mean to be. I just thought it was what was right at the time. "I-I know, but what about us? Where do we stand?"

Artemis squeezes my shoulder one last time and gives me a warm smile, a hopeful one. "How about we just work on us one step at a time? We aren't going to fix everything in one day, but we'll make it work, okay? I promise."

"Alright."

We both walk out into the front where everyone is sitting and I can feel myself hesitate to address them. What am I even supposed to say? How am I supposed to start? Artemis gives my shoulder a light squeeze and pushes me forward, which is probably what I need but I'm still nervous.

"Um guys?" I start, just to get their attention. They all stop what they're doing and look over at me.

Robin cocks his head to the side and raises a curious eyebrow. "What's up dude?"

"I…I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it," I pause to take a deep breath and stare down at my feet, "I want to apologize for, well everything. I'm sorry about the way I acted and what I said and what I did when I told you guys to stay out of my life. I was, I was just stressed and I thought that was best at the time and I realize now that you all were just trying to help and I was just being a jerk."

It's silent for a second. I guess everyone's taking it in. I stand there anxiously waiting for somebody to say something. It feels like an eternity and honestly, I start wondering if maybe they're not got going to accept. It's a stupid idea, but inside I'm just panicking.

The first response I get is a smile from Kaldur, "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we forgive you whole heartedly. We will never understand what you went through but I imagine it was quite stressful and you did what you thought was best at the time. Like I said, we were all just happy to see that you are okay."

Everyone begins to nod in agreement It's almost hard to believe that they're even letting me off, but since we started this team, we've always been really close and understanding. I almost kind of wish somebody would've been upset with me just because I feel like I was an ass, but I'm not going to complain or anything. Instead, I just let out a sigh of relief. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I'm slowly but surely starting to put the pieces of my life back together.

* * *

It's just before I leave The Cave that Rob pulls me aside. He takes my arm and guides me to hallway without saying much of anything. When we're alone, he looks up at me. "Are you okay dude?"

I open my mouth to immediately say yes, but the look he's giving me is confusing and makes me think twice about my answer. "What do you mean? You're not asking me if I'm going to hurt myself or anything, are you?"

"What? N-no!" he sounds surprised but then he kind of whispers, "Wait, you're not right?"

"No."

"Thank God, because that's not what I meant at all. I just meant like in general. You seemed antsy a little while ago and I just wanted to make sure everything was all right. I know you've had a rough few days."

"Thanks Rob, but I'm actually doing okay. I've feeling the best I have in a long time." It's true. I didn't realize it until I said it, but I am. I can actually breathe for once and I don't have the thought of Zoom looming over me. I'm in a good spot with my friends. It feels nice, kind of like before all of this happened.

"T-that's good. I'm happy for you dude. You've been through a lot the last few weeks. You deserve this." I smile at him and he forces one back, but then it's awkwardly silent for what seems like forever. I think the conversation is over and I'm about to walk away but then Rob speaks again, "I don't know if I could've made it to this point like you did."

I stop and turn to him, "Please Rob, I panicked and the first thing I did was alienate myself from everyone else. I'm sure you would've done better than that."

He gives me a skeptical look like he doesn't feel the same way.

"Come on Rob, you're probably the best problem solver on The Team. You would've figured it out, or maybe Batman would've I guess. It would've been okay eventually. It took me a while, but things are getting better now."

"I just wish I would've helped you sooner."

"You tried. I just wish I would've accepted it. For a while I was really upset about this and maybe even kind of bitter. I was definitely jealous of the rest of you guys, especially you. I mean it just seemed so unfair and I didn't understand why this was happening to me or what I did wrong, and sometimes I still have trouble accepting the fact that this wasn't my fault, but I'm trying and you helped me get to this point. I think I finally understand what you said to me that day that I talked to you back when this first started," I say thinking back to that moment.

"It seems like a long time ago, but you said something to me about not letting people redefine who I was and I had no idea what the hell you were talking about. I was so caught up in what people thought of me and what the news was saying, that it made me kind of turn away from anyone who tried to help me when I should've been running to you guys. I was making all of my decisions based on what everyone else would think but those people didn't care about me. They don't now and they never really will but somehow I let them get to me anyway.

Don't beat yourself up dude. Everything is okay now, see?" I motion around the room and to myself just to prove it, "I'm fine. I'm back and I…I think I'm gonna be okay. I have you to thank for that because if you hadn't forced some sense into me and pulled my head out of my ass, I don't know what I'd be doing right now. You did everything you could and everything you were supposed to. Don't ever feel like you didn't because that's not what I need to hear from you right now, okay?"

He gives me the first real smile I've seen since we walked back there and suddenly he's pulling me in for an unexpected hug. I gladly embrace it and chill there for a second before he nods, "Okay."

* * *

I give it a few days, but I know my Aunt and Uncle expect me to go back to school. It's not the first thing of my list of things to do, especially because I'm not ready to go back to the whispers and sideways glances. Though I've done well with avoiding the media the last few days, it doesn't mean that what happened between me and McKenzie hasn't been all over the news, whether they've been getting the facts or not…and they haven't.

I put my shirt on and pull my backpack over one shoulder then get dropped off in front of the building, avoiding all the looks I'm getting by just walking straight to my locker. I'm struggling to get my books out of my bag and into said locker with this cast on when someone walks up to me. I look over and see the last person I want to talk to right now.

"Hey," Jeff says, with what is probably the nicest look he's ever given me. He isn't smiling or anything but he isn't scowling either.

I make sure to keep my guard up as I respond, "Um, _hi?_"

"Ugh, look, I'm just going to spit this out because I don't want to drag this on any longer than necessary."

"O-okay…drag what out?"

He takes a deep breath and looks off to the side, totally avoiding my eye contact as if it's going to hurt him or something. "McKenzie told me what you did for her, that you saved her or whatever. I'm not saying that I'm going to like be your best friend or anything, but she is my family and I appreciate what you did. Losing Katie was hard enough. I just…thanks alright?"

It's probably the most awkward thanks I've ever gotten but its Jeff so I shouldn't expect any more than this. I open my mouth to answer but before I get a chance, Nurse Funes is standing beside us with a puzzled look on her face. "Is everything alright here?"

I nod, "Y-yeah, everything is ugh…fine actually."

Jeff gives me a quick glance. He seems anxious, like he's ready to leave. "So we cool West?"

I can't help but smile back at him, "Yeah dude, we're cool."

When he walks away Nurse Funes grins at me, "What was that about? Did you just make a new friend?"

"No, I don't think so, but I don't think I'm going to have any problems out of him anymore."

"Well that's good. I thought I was going to have to say something, but I guess I don't. I'm happy for you. You don't need any more problems."

"No I don't. You're definitely right about. I'd like to try to make it through the rest of the year unscathed if at all possible."

"I hope that works out for you," she says just as she's about to walk away. I figure since I've been trying to tie up loose ends in my life now that Zoom's not an issue anymore, I should probably say something to Nurse Funes. I just want her to know that I appreciate every time she helped or even just listened to me.

"Um, wait a second," I start, feeling my cheeks turn red. I see why Jeff wouldn't look at me. Thanking people is oddly embarrassing, just like apologizing is.

"Yes?"

"I ugh…I wanted to thank you."

"Me?" she asks, looking genuinely surprised. "For what?"

"For just kind of being there, _here_, I guess. School just sort of sucks already, and it definitely sucked after everything happened, but you were constantly looking out for me and I just wanted you to know that I really appreciated it. I don't know if I ever said it, but it meant a lot to me to have someone on my side you know?"

I see her lips start to curl into a smile and she places a hand over her mouth after a second. Her eyes are glassy and I think she's tearing up, but she doesn't actually cry. "Oh w-wow. I don't know what to say."

I just shrug, "I don't know. You're welcome I guess?"

"Well of course, you're welcome, but I'm just… I wasn't doing it because I wanted you to thank me or anything. You're a sweet kid and I'm happy I could help you Wally. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me for it. I just want to see everything work out for you."

* * *

I wasn't really expecting to see her, but I'm sitting at my usual table when McKenzie sets her tray in front of me with nervous look on her face. "This seat isn't taken is it?" she asks softly.

I laugh a little and shake my head. I doubt that any of the seats at my table will ever be taken but I don't mind. I'm starting to accept the fact that these kids, and most of the people who think they know me because of what they've seen on the news, are probably never going to change.

"Not unless you decide to take it."

She sits down and looks a lot better than she did when I last saw her…granted that was in a hospital after being attacked by a psychopath of course. "So how've you been?" McKenzie asks after a moment.

"Fine I guess. I don't think Zoom will be bothering me anymore so I'm happy about that. Oh! And Jeff came and made what I think was a peace offering so, all in all I'm doing okay." I hesitate before returning the question, "What…what about you?"

She shrugs, "Doing pretty good. My parents have been a little overprotective, but it's understandable I guess."

"Oh, I'm ugh, sorry about that. That's probably my fault huh?"

"Not any more than it is mine, although they probably don't think so. They'll come around eventually I'm sure. They'll have to because I already told them that I'm not going to stop talking to you."

"How'd they take that?"

"They wanted me to switch schools but I through a really childish fit until they changed their minds."

We exchange a quick smile before she looks down at her plate, avoiding my eye contact. I turn towards my own half eaten tray, I'm actually not having just chips for once, and try to think of something to say. She beats me to it.

"So I thought I should tell you…I ugh, I'm doing an interview. It's coming on TV tonight."

I look up at her, eyebrow raised, "What about?"

"I was sort of hoping you would just watch it…maybe? I mean I'm sure you're probably not big fan of the news or anything right now but maybe you'll give it a look?" She's got this nervous, pleading expression on her face so reluctantly I give in. I'm not sure if this is going to be something I'll regret later, but if she's asking me to watch it, then it can't be that bad…at least I hope.

* * *

Later that night, I'm sitting in front of the TV, the channel already turned to the interview with McKenzie. It's all I could think about since I came home. When it comes on, she's sitting in a chair in front of a news anchor with a forced smile on her face as the lady address her. It's only been on for a few minutes and so far it hasn't been anything to exciting. They've just sort of been establishing who she is and why she's there, but then they start in with the questions about me and I really start paying attention.

"So let's get to the things people really want to know," the reporter says, an excited grin on her face, "Everyone has been speculating about what happened with you and Wally West, AKA Kid Flash, last week that landed you in the hospital. It seemed like the bank incident all over again. Please, fill us in. what happened? Were you scared?"

McKenzie shifts in her chair and inhales deeply. I can see she's nervous and trying to compose herself. "Of course I was scared, we were attacked, but it isn't like people are making it out to be all over the news. I…I think that something people don't seem to understand is that Wally has been just as much a victim as anyone else. I was at his house, a villain named Zoom, attacked us and Wally did everything he could to save my life. I'm nothing but grateful. It's as simple as that."

"Grateful? So you don't harbor any resentment against the sidekick, even after what happened to your sister under his watch?"

"N-no. Why would I? Wally didn't sli-he didn't kill my sister. Everyone seems to forget that there was a villain there. Zoom actually did it. It isn't fair that Wally got blamed for it."

"You seem to be a big advocate for Wally…is this some sort of budding romance?"

Her face goes red almost immediately, "No, I just…I got to know him and once you do, he's kind of hard not to like. He's a really nice guy. He might even be too nice. Maybe if he would've been more of a jerk people would've left him alone?"

"So you're saying that you don't think he deserved the backlash he received for not doing more to save your own sister's life?"

"Does anyone deserve what he was put through? I had reporters coming up to me for interviews on my opinion and that was hard enough. Nobody had anything bad to say about me. Wally spent the last few years of his life saving others and the minute he made a mistake all of that went out the window and even his own city turned on him. Does that seem fair?

It wasn't his fault and there's no doubt in my mind that he did everything he could to save Katie. He did everything he could to save me. When he saved my life and I left him there with Zoom, I honestly thought I was never going to see him again. He was willing to die for me and I know he would've died for Katie if he was given the chance, no hesitation."

"You make him sound like some sort of-"

"_Hero?_" she says, a little bite behind it.

The reporter nods.

"He never stopped being one, even when everyone else turned their backs on him."

"You seem to have nothing but good things to say about him and nothing but bad things to say about everyone else. Did he ask you to do this interview? Are you doing him some sort of favor?"

"He gave up his entire life to save my sister. He will never get that back. Everyone knows how important a hero's identity is. Then on top of that, he almost died for me. I owe him my life. This interview doesn't even begin to cover that. He didn't ask me to come on here and say these things. He wouldn't have even watched it if I hadn't asked him today at lunch. I just felt like he did so much for me…I thought he deserved this. I owe him at least this much, that and well after what the media put him through, I doubt he would come on here and say something himself."

"And what are hoping to accomplish by the end of this interview? Are you hoping to change people's mind about him?"

"I don't know, maybe? I just want people to be aware you know? Their actions have consequences. I think somewhere along the line they forgot he was still a person. Just because he was a hero doesn't mean he's invincible. I don't want to embarrass him, but it was obvious he was hurting. He wasn't happy about what happened to Katie and I can't say I know Wally amazingly well, but he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who will ever fully forgive himself.

I'd just like it if, if maybe one person would bother to talk to him or maybe even get to know him. They'd see he's nothing like the media made him out to be. I did, and I've long since forgiven him for what happened to my sister. I just hope after this, maybe somebody else can?"

"Do you think that he'll ever return to his post as Kid Flash? Has he expressed any desire to do so to you?"

McKenzie just shrugs, "I don't know, but for the sake of everyone else in this city, he should. It would be a shame if we drove him off permanently. We need Wally West way more than he will ever need us."

"So you're at least hoping that he comes back?"

"Yeah," she nods, "I guess I am. Why not? It's not like I'm going to go out and risk my life to do his job, or anybody else around here for that matter."

The reporter nods in agreement before turning towards the camera, "Is there anything else you'd want to say, maybe to help sway the opinions of the public?"

"I don't know what else I can say. If anyone should have been upset with him it should've been me but now I actually consider him a friend. I forgave him, so why shouldn't everyone else?"

"We have just a few more minutes left. One last question…Does it not bother you that even after all this time, Wally West never came forward and apologized for what happened?"

"Apologized to who? To the public? He apologized to me and that's all that matters. Wally doesn't owe the public anything, especially not an apology. If anything, the rest of us owe him. It seems I'm just the only person willing to come out and admit it," she answers before the interview winds down and goes off.

I sit on the couch for what seems like years long after the interview goes off. I think I'm just too surprised to move. I can't believe…that wasn't was I was expecting at all. I had no idea she felt that way. I don't know what to do or say so I just sit. It isn't until my Uncle wanders into the living room and finds that I've fallen asleep on the couch that I finally get up and go to my room.

* * *

Things are definitely a little different at school the next day for sure. Kids and teachers are still whispering and looking at me, but not everyone is looking at me in the same hateful way they used to. Some of them are less bold today. There are less glares and everyone who doesn't look angry, doesn't look me in the eye at all. They make it a point to avoid my eye contact. It's almost weird. It's not a lot of people, not majority, but it's enough for me to notice.

By the time lunch comes around I'm almost a little weirded out by it honestly, but I don't have time to dwell on it when McKenzie comes up beside me as I'm walking to my empty table.

"Different isn't it?" she says, tray in hand.

I glance over and raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"They feel bad."

"Oh…"

"That's why they're not looking at you. They're ashamed of themselves."

"It's only because of what you said last night. T-thanks for that by the way," I say as I set my tray down on the table and stay standing. She sets hers beside mine but doesn't sit down either.

"O-oh you watched? It was…I'm not really sure if it's going to make a difference but I just had to say something."

"It made a difference," I insist, giving her a nervous smile, "It made a difference to me."

Her cheeks start fading to pink and we both look down at the floor for a second, just looking like two incredibly awkward teenagers, looking almost normal.

"Wally I-" She begins speaking but I cut her off. Maybe it's weird because we're in a room full of people, but I don't care. I pull her in, giving her a tight hug. It's strictly friendly and we both know that, but I think she understands that's not what this hug is about anyway.

She hesitates for a second but then she hugs me back, "You know Wally, even after everything, I'm really glad I met you."

"Yeah Kenzie, I'm glad I met you too." I reply and we pull away, but she places a hand on my arm to hold me there for a second.

"I don't know if anything will change, but I'll do my best to be here for you…if you want me to."

I give her a warm smile back and nod, "I would like that."

* * *

I spend a lot of time thinking over the next few days, just about everything. I think about what happened and what's going to happen. I think about what McKenzie did and my talk with Rob and I start to realize some things. Everyone has been doing things to help me or to try and help me, even when I wasn't doing anything for myself. I didn't want to before and I don't want to now, but nothings really going to change unless I take initiative and change it so when my Uncle comes home Friday night I ask him for a favor and I hope I'm making the right decision. It feels right to me.

"Sure kid," he responds after I ask, "What do you need?"

"I ugh…I was hoping you could call Clark? I'd think I'd like to talk about this. I-I think I'm ready."

I think it's time, let people hear my side of things. If nothing else, so I can put this all behind me and finally start living my life again for me...

* * *

well i hope you enjoyed! plz leave a final comment for me :) tell me what you thought! n thanks for reading


End file.
